Broken Wings
by ArinnaVal
Summary: Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue New life pt1

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

**

* * *

  
**

**_Chapter 1_****_ (Prologue) New life pt.1_**

Claire stormed off her room and slammed the door behind her back.

Isaac followed her with concerned look. She was holding a smocking cigarette in her left hand and her warm black coat in the other. Her sandy blond hair had tied up on her neck. Her black mascara and purple lips made her look older than she was.

"Stop staring at me! I'm getting late!" She snapped and he winced in her thick voice. Claire frowned and stuck the cigarette in her mouth. She sucked in the smoke and then exhaled it deeply. "I don't know when I'll come back. I think Zack is already sleeping." She nodded at one of the closed doors. "You have to be quiet." She nodded at the tall brown-haired girl, standing next to him. "Hey, sweets."

"My name is…" The girl tried to talk, but Claire just open the door.

"Be back in the morning… some time. Bye!" She nodded and walked out of the loft.

The darkness of the night embraced her in the moment she stepped on the street. Claire put the cigarette between her lips. She sucked in and then exhaled the smoke for one last time. She threw what was left of the cigarette and stomped it with her foot, before she could put on her coat.

Claire sighed and rummaged into her small purse. She pulled out a gum and shoved it in her mouth. It was little pungent after the cigarette and she wrinkled.

"Damn!" She cursed and lifted her hand up for a cab. She got lucky and the first one she saw was empty. "_Bitter taste_." She told the address to the driver and got in.

"Right away." The driver nodded and the cab drove off.

Claire leaned back on the seat and looked through the window. That was her life now and it had nothing in common in the way she had imaged it. Her life had to be different, better. She had to have the power to control her future. But it was not that simple. It was not as she thought it would be.

"Thanks." She paid the driver when they reached the address and left him some tip. He nodded and drove off as soon as she got out the car. "Okay." Claire crooked her face and looked at the lights before her. She sighed and rounded the building. The staff's entrance was on the back of the club.

"Claire!" She almost bumped on her boss and frowned, spitting the gun in the near trashcan. "You are late!"

"I'm not late, Barry!" She passed by him and went in the small room. There were few more girls inside and she nodded at them. "Hey!"

"Claire!" The blond one smiled. "It's a good night so far."

"Really?" Claire threw her coat onto her chair and looked at the big mirror. She undid her hair and blond curls fell over her shoulders.

"Yeah." The red-haired one added and sat on her chair, opposite Claire's. "It's black tonight?" She threw a look at Claire's tight black dress.

"Yup!" Claire nodded and fixed her make up. "Do you have my list, Molly?"

"Sure." The blond one nodded and handed her the small piece of paper. "Here you are."

"Hum." Claire sighed and threw a look. "Three rooms – the black and the red ones?"

"Only the elite ones."

"Some of us are lucky." The red-haired one tilted her head.

"Yeah, Mandy." A short sparkle of pain passed through Claire's eyes. "Very lucky!"

"Claire!" Barry called her again and she rolled her eyes.

"Coming!" Claire yelled and threw a one last look at the mirror. "Time to work!" She murmured and walked out of the room.

That was her life now – a stripper in a nightclub. The good thing was that she could not see the faces of the men there. She just walked in a room and created her own world for 10 minutes. That was the maximum. Then she was paid and walked back home to sleep all day or just kill her time in some other way. Why she was doing that… it was her little secret.

Two rooms later, she was in the black one. They called her the "Elite" only because, the clients here paid well and the tips were high. Claire sighed and walked in the small room. The light was small and she closed her eyes from the moment she leaned on the wall. There were something different in this room tonight. The air was thick and she looked at the mirror in front of her. She knew that there was the client. It was not a mirror at all, it was a window, and the person could watch her show from the other side of it.

Claire took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She took off her shoes and her hands reached to her hair. Her eyes closed and she created her own world again. The hands, touching her body weren't hers. She could almost feel his scent, his hands touching her face and his smile. Claire smiled at the memory and then moaned when she imagined his hands on her waist. He reached to the back of her dress and unzipped it. The cold air brushed her skin and she shivered. But his smile warmed her up again. Claire sighed and her hands slid on her body, almost feeling his touch. His hazel eyes… His forbidden kisses…

The sound of the ten minutes alarm pulled her out of her dream. Her eyes opened with a shock when she heard the knocking at the other side of the mirror. She looked at the small box under it and rushed to there. Her eyes widened when she saw the amount of money there. It was huge. But that was not everything. There was a small note as well.

_I want to see you.__  
_  
Claire sighed and looked at the mirror. Her head shook and she took the money on her way out. It was not for the first time. She received notes almost all the time, but she refused them all the time. It was not forbidden, but she did not want to see the faces. It was better in this way.

"All right!" She sighed when she walked in the dressing room. "Why are you still here Molly?" She looked at the other girl in the room and reached out to her coat. "I thought you finished?"

"One more." Molly lit up a cigarette. "And I have a cigarette time."

"Hm." Claire nodded and turned her back to Molly. She gathered her hair on the nape of her neck and tied it up again. "And I have to go."

"Cool!" Molly smiled and her eyes peered over Claire's shoulder, starring at the door. "And I think you'll have a company here."

"What?" Claire fixed her make up, without even looking at the door. "No. I have to get back home or hit some bar maybe."

"Sure." Molly murmured and sneaked out the room. Claire sighed and took her purse.

"You want some company?" A deep voice echoed close to her and made her shiver. The purse fell off her hands. Claire did not even notice it. She was afraid to look back. "Claire…" His whisper caressed her ear.

"Go away!" Her breath hitched. "Please, go away…"

"No." His hands lay on her arms and squeezed them lightly. "We have to talk."

"Let go of me." Claire tried to talk, but it was only a whisper.

"I can't." She felt his head rested on the back of hers. "I can't." He repeated and his breath tickled her neck. Claire closed her eyes and felt nice shivers down in her belly. She clenched her jaw and tried to get free of him, but his grip tightened.

"Peter, please…" Claire moaned when his hands slid down on her arms and wrapped around her wrists. "You have to stay away. You have to!"

"I can't!" His lips touched her shoulder. "I can't do this, Claire…"


	2. Chapter 2 New life pt2

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 2 New life pt2_**

He leaned on the wall on the back ally and just watched the entrance of the club. She had to be there soon. His obsession. His love. His Claire. The girl he should not be in love with. Peter looked at the smoking cigarette in his hand and threw it what was left of it. He exhaled the smoke and stared the small orbs of it. He shook his head and chuckled with sadness in his eyes. The life had its own ways to tell you how screwed up you really are. Peter learned that from first hand.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The wall behind him was cold and he could feel it with every bone of his body. He did not care. Like this was going to hurt him anyways. Peter had his old ability back. He had them all. Claire had helped him with this. She had cured him, but the cost was painful. His chest went heavy and his eyes snapped open. His heart pounded and he looked around.

He saw her.

She just got out the cab and slammed the door of it. Peter sank back into the shadows so she could not see him. Claire walked so close to him that he could reach and touch her if he wanted to. Peter bit his lower lip and felt the blood dripping under his teeth. That was not a problem. It would heal. The problem was in his heart. He could not control it every time he looked at her.

Claire walked into the club and Peter pushed off the wall. He stretched out his shoulders and used the main entrance. The man, standing there smiled at him.

"Good evening, Mr. Petrelli."

"Matt." Peter nodded and shoved a tip into his hand. "You know my name."

"I know." Matt Parkman tilted his head. "But this is my job, Peter."

"Yeah." Peter rolled his eyes. "Okay then."

"I'm sorry, Peter." Matt shook his head. He narrowed his eyes and Peter stirred. "You know you shouldn't be here."

"I know." Peter smiled with sadness in his eyes. Matt was reading his mind.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I can't stay away." Peter shrugged and shoved his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. "I have to stay near."

"But that caused you pain." Matt frowned. "Why then?"

"You can't understand." Peter shook his head. "I want the Black Room."

"Peter!"

"Matt!" Peter tilted his head. "Don't make me do this!" He frowned and his eyes went cold. "You know I can hurt you now!"

Matt sighed and nodded, stepping aside. Peter just gave him his wry smile and stepped inside the club. It was dark. Only few lights lit up the small foyer. He looked around and saw the owner already rushing to him. Peter frowned when he saw his sleazy smile. Some people were ready to sell their own mother for money. Barry Walsh was one of them.

"Mr. Petrelli I'm so-…"

"The Black Room." Peter snapped and gave him the check.

"Sure." Barry nodded. "The same girl?"

"As always." Peter tilted his head. "I hope there is no problem."

"No." Barry shook his head with the same annoying smile on his face. "You know the way. She'll be there soon."

"Sure." Peter nodded and walked in the small room near by. He locked the door and sat on the chair before the small widow. His chest ached again. He licked his lips and closed his eyes for a moment. The air went thick and for a moment, he thought he could not breathe.

The black window lightened and he could see the door open at the other side of it. His hands grabbed the armrests of his chair. She was here. Her sand blond hair and… her tight black dress. Her eyes did not even look at the window.

"Claire." Her name slipped out of his lips as a caress. He saw her winced and closed her eyes when she started her show.

Peter got off his chair and went to the window. His palms lay on the cold glass and he just stared at her. She took off her dress and her hands slid over her body. What he felt now was not a desire. He felt pain. His forehead rested on the window and he closed his eyes, imaging her. In his dreams, he was there. In his dreams – he was holding her in his arms and made her feel safe.

His eyes opened and he saw her lean back on the black leather wall. She slid her right hand over it and the other fell on her stomach. She smiled. Peter clenched his fists on the widow. He shook his head, but he could not refuse it anymore. His eyes closed and he allowed himself to sink into her vision. His breath hitched when he saw himself there. He was the man in her imagination right now.

The sharp sound of the alarm ruined everything. When he opened his eyes, she already zipped up her dress. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out $1000. It was a little too much and he knew it, but it did not matter. It was Claire and he would put the world in her feet. That was how much he loved her. Then he pulled out the note as well.

_I want to see you_

He was not surprised when she shook her head before leaving. She had done it so many times. He had lost the count. Peter agreed every time. But not now. Not tonight. It was too much even for him. He had to see her.

Barry was waiting for him outside. Peter sighed and tilted his head. His eyes went cold again and he just starred at the man.

"I want to see her."

"You know there is a rule…" Barry began, but Peter pulled out another check and waved it before Barry's face.

"Now?"

"The second door on the left." Barry nodded at the corridor, behind Peter.

"Thank you." Peter sighed and shook his head when he looked at the other man. He shoved the check on his pocket and hid in the next room. Yeah, he was ready to trade everything for some extra money. Peter had read it right.

He took a deep breath and walked towards the door, Barry told him. He could hear the voices, coming from inside. The door was open and he could see Claire's back. His eyes narrowed and he leaned on the doorframe. She just fixed her make up. Her colleague saw him first

"Cool!" She looked at him. "And I think you'll have a company here." She told Claire.

"What?" Claire fixed her make up, without even looking at the door. "No. I have to get back home or hit some bar maybe."

"Sure." Molly murmured. Peter nodded at her and she sneaked out of the room. Claire sighed and took her purse.

"You want some company?" His voice made her shiver. His eyes were fixed on her back when he walked to her. The purse fell off her hands. "Claire…" His whisper caressed her ear.

"Go away!" Her breath hitched. "Please, go away…"

"No." His hands lay on her arms and squeezed them lightly. "We have to talk."

"Let go of me." Claire tried to talk, but it was only a whisper.

"I can't." Peter hated his weakness right now, but he rested his head on hers and inhaled her scent. "I can't." He repeated and his breath tickled her neck. Peter felt her weak attempt to release herself. But he was stronger.

"Peter, please…" Claire moaned when his hands slid down on her arms and wrapped around her wrists. "You have to stay away. You have to!"

"I can't!" His lips touched her shoulder. "I can't do this, Claire… I've tried! I swear!"

"You have to try harder." She uttered. "You have to be strong… for the both of us!"

"No." His lips touched her neck. He remembered well what was to touch her like this. He slid hands towns on hers and intertwined fingers with her.

"Peter." Her head fell back on his shoulder and his lips touched her jaw, gently. "Stop." She moaned weakly, but her body leaned back on his.

"Don't hurt me again." He squeezed her hands and she turned her face to him. Her eyes closed when their lips locked. It was so familiar. The touch of her tongue to his. The way her lips caressed his before the kiss. It was so familiar… "Don't hurt me, Claire!"


	3. Chapter 3 Bloody marks

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 3 Bloody marks_**

Claire knew how wrong and dangerous that could be. His touch was like a drug to her. She could not refuse him. She could not resist him. Not when he was touching her like this. Her hands were free now, but she did not even think about to fight against him. Claire turned around to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She bit his lower lip, savoring the taste of him. Her hands twisted in his hair on the back of his neck.

She could feel his hands running down her waist. Peter lifted her up on the near cupboard, settling between her legs. He pulled her closer and Claire could feel his arousal through the fabric of his jeans. They could not breathe, but nobody pulled back. She felt his hand grasping her neck and pulled her even closer. Claire felt the moment when he became the aggressor. His tongue skimmed over her lips and plunged inside her mouth, exploring it. He conquered her again. His hand slid down her back and pulled her dress up. Claire helped him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, leaning on his touch.

"Don't hurt me, Claire…" She heard his whisper close to her ear. He bit her earlobe and gently skimmed his tongue, leaving her breathless.

"Peter…" She let out a sigh when he pulled down her dress. His hands slid on her breasts, rubbing them gently through the fabric of her black bra. Claire moaned and arched her body towards his touch.

Peter lowered his head and his lips replaced his hands on her breasts. She gave a loud moan when he took one of her nipples in his mouth and his tongue teased her softly. Her body shook furiously and she leaned back on the mirror. She heard his groan when he slid his fingers down on her body, touching her belly through the thin fabric of her dress. His mouth moved on to her other breast and then up to her mouth.

Claire slid hands under his shirt. His fingers worked impatiently over the small buttons.

"Damn!" She cursed when she ripped off the last one.

"Easy." He murmured, biting her jaw and her lip before kissing her.

"No." She moaned when his hand thrust into her panties and find her wet and ready for him. "Peter!" She grasped when he slid his finger in her and his thumb played with the already erect spot between her thighs. "No!" Her body bucked against his touch.

"Okay." He murmured and in the next moment, she felt him dive into her. He did not even remove his pants. "Damn!" He bit her shoulder and Claire shivered. "You… taste so… good…"

"Yeah." She closed her eyes and her arms wrapped around his neck. Her head fell aback and her lips parted.

His lips crashed over hers and now he was not gentle. His kisses were hungrily and filled with some inhuman desire. Claire moaned when his moves increased and his tongue dove into her mouth. She could not breathe, but that was not important now. Her hands grasped his shoulders and her nails left bloody marks when she dug them into his bare skin. Peter did not tremble. They wounds healed in the moment she moved her hands into his hair. He grasped her thin waist and rammed into her. She cried painfully, but right now, he did not care. Peter growled when he felt her trembling and tensing around him. It was too much and he emptied inside of her climaxing body.

Her head fell on his shoulder and her breath became erratic. His palms leaned at the both sides of her body. Peter nuzzled her neck and planted soft kiss there.

"I can't move." Claire panted and clutched onto him.

"Okay." He just murmured and wrapped his arms around her. The next thing she felt was the softness of his bed beneath her.

"Peter…" She murmured.

"Shh-shh…" He kissed her again and laid her on his bed.

"We can't…" Her whisper died in another kiss. Peter hovered over her. He stroked her face and his eyes looked at her with love. Claire bit her lower lip. "Peter, please… You have to let me go!"

"No." He shook his head. The pain in his voice was clear. "No, I can't do that! I won't!"

"But this…" Claire touched his face and he closed his eyes under her touch. "This is not the answer of our… situation."

"It hurts a little less." His voice cracked and his head fell on her shoulder.

Claire swallowed hard and blinked furiously. She fought with the tears and the urge to wrap her arms around him. She lost the battle. Her hands slid over his back and wrapped around him. Her tears rolled down her face. Claire lowered her head and her lips touched his temple.

"Oh, Peter." She whispered.

"Don't hurt me, Claire." He uttered over her shoulder. "Please, don't!"

Claire did not answer. She just closed her eyes and tried to forget about tomorrow. Tomorrow, when everything was going to be the same. She had her life now and he had his. It was for the best. Claire knew that. She was not for him, no matter how she loved him. No matter how much he loved her. It was just wrong and he deserved more than that. He deserved everything good in this life.

Claire knew all that. She knew what she had to do, but the pain was unbearable every time she thought about it. She took a deep breath, but that could not stop the tears. Her arms clutched around his warm body, savoring his presence and she fell asleep.

She woke up first. The dawn was just arrived and Claire sighed when she looked to her left side. Peter was sleeping on his stomach with his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Claire bit her lip, suppressing the urge to touch him right in this moment. His pale face looks relaxed in his sleep. He looked so innocent… nothing like her.

Claire swallowed hard and carefully sneaked out of his bed. She put her clothes on and walked out of the apartment. The cold air brushed her face when she called for a cab. She rubbed her eyes and suppressed her urge to go back to him. This was not right. They were not supposed to be together and that was all. She got in the cab and threw one final look to the building when the car drove off.

When she finally reached to the loft, Claire frowned. The classical music already echoed from it. She pushed the door open and saw Isaac in front one of his paintings. He turned around in the moment she entered.

"Don't tell me!" He frowned and dropped his brush. "I know."

"I need some coffee." Claire gathered her hair with a sigh and headed to the kitchen. "I hope Zach did it this morning." She took her cigarettes and lit up one on her way to the coffeemaker. "Ah, smells good." Claire mumbled and poured herself a cup.

"You were with him… again?" Isaac frowned and sat on the table. Claire just threw him a look and took a sip. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's not of your business!" She snapped and sat on the near chair. Her legs folded and she leaned her knees on the table. "It's mine!"

"Claire!"

"Screw you!" She cursed and shoved the cigarette between her lips, sucking the smoke in.

"We tried that one. Didn't work!" He scoffed and Claire remembered their first meeting.

Isaac was one of her clients. He was looking for his girlfriend and saw her instead. They had ended the night with the kiss, but nothing more. He thought he was in love with her, but that lasted until the moment he had met his present girlfriend. Claire still did not know her name, but she was secretly happy for him. Isaac looked happy. He was her closest friend and she was happy when he was.

"Don't remind me." Claire rolled her eyes and hid her smile.

"What's up guys?" Zack stormed into the kitchen. "You like the coffee, Claire?"

"You have two thumbs up, my friend." She winked and took a hard sip, finishing her cup and her cigarette as well. "New audition?" Claire looked at his new clothes and grinned. "I'm happy."

"Yup." Zach touched her shoulder on his way to the coffeemaker. He took his plastic cup from the shelf and poured some coffee. "I have to go!" He sighed and looked at his watch. "Damn! And you should eat!"

"Nope! Not hungry!" Claire shook her head. She heard her friend murmured something under his nose on his way out of the kitchen. "I need a shower and a bed." She yawned and got off her place.

Isaac just followed her with concerned eyes, thinking about the painting he just finished. It was marked with blood. Her blood… and Peter's.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you! To all of you, reviewing this story! Love you all! (Welcome back, Tia! lol. And yeah - it's new Paire form me. Have to thank Alex and my RP friends for the inspiration. :P) I can tell you one more thing - there's gonna be a flash back chapter, explaining the backstory. "winks" Coming soon.**

**Loves, Arinna**


	4. Chapter 4 Burning bridges

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 4 Burning bridges_**

She was gone. Peter knew that even before he could open his eyes. The scent was here, but Claire was missing. He sighed and his eyes fluttered open. His face turned to the pillow next to his one. He touched the place where her head rested the last night. His eyes closed painfully and he let out a tired sigh. He knew she would do that. She always left in the morning. Peter sighed again and got off the bed. It was almost noon and he yawned as he walked in the bathroom.

Ever since he had inherited his father's fortune, Peter changed his lifestyle completely. He did not enjoy it though. This was not his. This was not what he wanted. It was something that Nathan should have. But Nathan was dead and all this fortune should belong to his sons. Angela refused and there was a clause in the testament. All the inheritance passed from one brother to another. Heidi and her sons could not get anything. Peter got angry about this. He even tried to do something about it, but there was no way he could change a thing about it. Therefore, he just started spending money. He wanted to piss off his mother, but Angela seemed to like that new side of him. Well, that did not last long. Then Claire showed up and everything started falling apart.

Peter got out of the bathroom and put some clothes on, black jeans and dark blue shirt. He headed to the kitchen to prepare himself something to eat. When he opened the fridge though, he changed his mind and turned on the coffeemaker. Only coffee. Black without sugar. When the doorbell rang, he opened the door with a small cup in his hand.

"I haven't heard you in awhile, Peter!" Angela stared at him.

"Mother." Peter shook his head and just turned his back to her, heading back to the kitchen.

He heard her closing the door and following him. Peter did not want to see her. That was the point of the whole keeping silence thing. But that was Angela Peterelli. She could not stand aside.

"I thought you're gonna miss your mother." She touched his arm, but Peter pulled back abruptly. He turned around and his eyes narrowed.

"Stay away from me, ok? I did what you asked from me!"

"This was your father's will." Angela shrugged, hiding her emotions behind blank face. "You couldn't do anything about it."

"Right!" He snapped. "I did it, okay?"

"I asked you to do one more thing." She lowered her voice. "You didn't do it."

"What I do with my life is none of your business!" Peter clenched his jaw.

"She was here, right?" Angela ignored the hostility in his voice. "That little slut!"

"That little slut is your granddaughter!" Peter snapped and clenched his fists. "You forget about that?"

"And she's your niece also." Angela lowered her voice. "Do you forget about it?"

Peter winced and put the empty cup on the table. He thrust his hands into his pockets and clenched his jaw again. Yeah, he had forgotten. Honestly, he never thought of Claire as his niece. He had tried before and failed miserably. She was the woman he loved and that was it. He just wished life was that simple, but it was not and his mother was right.

"What are you doing here anyhow?" He asked instead.

"There is a small gathering in our house tonight." Angela stared at him. "I want you to be there." 

"Why?"

"Because you're my son and I want you to be there." She frowned. "Why? You have other plans?"

"I have, actually." Peter bit his lip and looked to the window. "I can't go."

"You have to!" Angela snapped. "You're isolating yourself from the family…"

"What family, mother?" He scoffed. "It's you and me! That's all!"

"Heidi is gonna be there. Monty and Simon too." Angela tried again.

"No!" Peter snapped. "I can't go and I can tell you have something other in your mind. What is it? Speak truth!"

"This gathering is for you, Peter." She walked to him, but he took step back. Angela stopped and her eyes narrowed. "You have to find someone. It's time for you to have a family!"

"What?" He looked at her with disbelief. "It's time for me to have… what? Damn, you have a nerve!"

"I'm your mother! Don't talk to me like that!" Angela hissed. "I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help, mother!" Peter growled. His eyes were like daggers when he looked at her. "I've had it enough!"

"But…"

"Just go, okay? Whatever you planned, you may cancel it! I won't go!"

"She's destroying your life, Peter! Open your eyes!" Angela hissed again. "You need someone to…"

"Shut the fuck up!" He grabbed his arm and stared at her. "You don't know anything, okay? I told you to stay away! Stay away from her… and from me! I won't let you to control my life!"

"I just want you to be happy!"

"Do I look happy to you?" Peter released her arm with a jerk move and stepped back. He looked furious. "My life is nothing even close to that!"

"Just because you won't let anyone in!" Angela snapped and watched him as he lit up his cigarette. "You should stop that! It's unhealthy habit!"

"I can regenerate." Peter smirked and exhaled the smoke right into her face. Angela coughed and waved her hand.

"Peter!" She coughed and he felt ridiculous urge to laugh at her face.

"Yeah?" He did not. He just inhaled the smoke again and exhaled it deeply.

"You have to have a life, my boy!" Angela lowered her voice. "You're killing yourself like this."

"I can regenerate!" Peter shrugged, not letting her to see how deep his pain was. She did not deserve that. She was the part of it. Maybe the huge part of why his life had turned into this. It was living hell.

"You have to stop seeing her, Peter!"

"If you tell Matt to stop me…" Peter trailed off and his eyes went cold. "… I'm gonna cause him an unimaginable pain! I know why he's there! But he can't stop me! No one can!"

"There is someone." Angela frowned.

"Do you know where he is?" Peter placed the cigarette on the astray. "I'd love to check your theory and I have to kill him anyway, so…"

"Or get yourself killed?"

"That's an option as well." Peter shrugged.

"You are coming to the party!" She snapped and walked out the room.

"You can wait as long as you want to!" Peter yelled after her. He heard the sound of the slamming door seconds later. He leaned back on the kitchen box and looked to the window. His eyes narrowed again and he felt the anger built up in his chest. "Fuck!" He cursed and grabbed his coat and his still smoking cigarette on his way out. He had to see her again. He just had to.


	5. Chapter 5 Like a dream

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 5 Like a dream_**

Something soft and warm touched her lips, and she sighed in her dream. The touch was so nice and filled with love. She did not want to wake up. It was too good. Warm lips pressed against hers and Claire opened her mouth fully. She knew that touch. It was so familiar and she moaned when his tongue touched hers lightly. Her hands lifted up and buried into a soft hair. Somehow, she knew it was black and she knew what it was to touch it.

Loving, gentle hands slid up her body and she arched to that touch. She knew these hands. The pressure over her lips began intense and the kiss was not that gentle anymore. Her hands twisted in the man's hair and tugged it hard. But he did not pull back. He just broke the kiss to bit her lip to blood and she enjoyed it. His hands moved on the small of her back and pressed her naked body to his. Claire moaned, feeling his arousal on her thigh. She bit her lower lip, tasting the blood left there. His tongue met hers there and his mouth crashed over hers again. His hands sneaked on her bottom and pressed her even closer. Claire moaned and wrapped her legs around him, rubbing her calf to his thigh.

"Peter…" His name slipped out of her lips. She squeezed her eyes tightly. A single tear rolled down her face. She did not want to wake up. "I love you…"

Claire let out these words only, because this was a dream. She could not say them out loud. It was forbidden and dangerous. It was something she could not allow him to hear. If he did, that could bring only trouble for the both of them. But this was a dream and he was not real. But when his mouth touched her face, trying to wipe her tears, Claire felt it so real. She left herself on that touch. She needed it so badly. Her hands touched his face and buried again into his hair. He nuzzled her neck and she winced under his touch. His tongue darted around her pulse point and she could barely catch her breath.

His hands traveled up and down her back and she arched her body to his, following his moves. His mouth left wet marks down to her breasts and Claire moaned when he kissed the hollow between them. His hands moved on her belly and his fingers sneaked down her body, just to between her thighs.

"Damn!" She cursed breathlessly when his mouth followed the way of his fingers. Her hands slipped out of his hair and fell on the bed. She could feel his breath between her thighs. And when his tongue touched her already throbbing knot of nerves, her hips bucked against him. "No!" Claire wanted to scream, but she just hissed the word. His hands rubbed her hips gently, slowly driving her close to her climax.

His tongue dove into her one more time. He licked her gently, teasing her sensitive spot and she was finished right there and then. Her scream echoed in her imaginary world and was deafen by his mouth, crashing over hers again. Claire hissed when she felt him slid into her still climaxing body. Her legs clutched onto his waist. Her hands grasped his shoulders and she could feel his breath, tickling her neck. And suddenly it was too real. She opened her eyes just to see him there. He was looking at her. His hazel eyes. His crooked smiled and his hands grasping hers and pinned them above her head.

"Peter! No!" Claire screamed once more, but it was too late. The feeling of him inside of her was too much for her senses. His lips touched hers again and when he pulled back, she saw the soft smile on his face.

"You love me." His face crooked when her hips bucked into him. "Damn, Claire!"

"No!" She muttered, but his moves became faster and she could barely think at this moment. She could feel him nuzzle her neck and biting her gently. "Peter!" She cried out when she felt close and he rammed into her one last time. "No! No! No!" Her feverish whisper sank into his mouth and he released into her warm body with few final thrusts.

His head fell on her shoulder and his hands squeezed hers in an iron grip. Claire could not move and honestly, she did not have enough strength to do that either. His eyes closed and she tried to control her breathing.

"You love me." He murmured and kissed her collarbone. Claire winced, still feeling him inside of her. It was so warm and so intimate feeling. It was too dangerous. Peter looked at his head tilt. "You… lied to me then! Why?"

"Go away!" Claire tried to avoid his eyes. She tried to release from his iron grip. It was useless and they both knew that. "Peter!"

"You lied to me!" He hissed. His eyes narrowed. "You turned my life into living hell! Why Claire? Damn it! Why?"

"I don't love you!" She hissed. Her eyes narrowed and she tried to calm her pounding hart. The lie burned her lips. "I don't…."

"Shut up!" Peter finally released her. He pulled away and lay on his back. "You just… shut up! Okay?" His hands slid over his face and covered his eyes. "You're fucking lying to me… again!"

"It's… crap!" Claire hissed and licked her lips. "I thought I was dreaming!"

"You can be such a bitch, you know that?" He looked at her and his eyes narrowed.

Her blood boiled and even before she could realize what she was doing, she was about to slap him. Peter grabbed her wrist right before she could do that. His eyes pierced her. Right then she wanted him again. She bit her lower lip and her eyes looked at him in a strange mixture of anger and desire.

"I hate you!" Claire spoke slowly.

"You want me!" His eyes narrowed and focused over her lips. "You know my mother was to see me this morning." He trailed off. "She want me to settle down and have a family, you know. She wants me to have wife and kids and…"

"Shut up!" Claire hissed, trying to hide the pain in her voice. But he felt it and his crooked smile appeared on his face again. "Why are you telling me this?" Claire pulled back and he let her do this. She sat on the other side of the bed and reached out for her robe.

"Why shouldn't I?" Peter leaned on his elbow. She could feel his eyes on her back. "I thought you're just dreaming, telling me these words."

"Screw you!" She cursed and gathered her hair. "Why are you here, Peter?" Claire turned around and looked at him. His hazel eyes made fun of her.

"You thought I'd just go away like you wanted me too?" He sighed and sat on the bed. His bare back rested on the headboard of her small bed. "You thought I'd just… disappear?"

"It'd be easier." Her voice cracked and she looked away. "It'd be easier for the both of us!"

"No." Peter sighed and ran fingers through his messy hair. "For you maybe, but not for me."

"We have to stop!" Claire swallowed hard.

"Can you?" His voice lowered and she looked at him. "Can you stop?" The look in his eyes reminded her how they reached to here and she could not resist. Her hand touched his face in slow caress.


	6. Chapter 6 Flashback

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 6 Flashback _**

_One year earlier_

His eyes stared at the small figure, ready to jump off. His heart pounded in the moment he saw her. That would be a huge mistake and he knew it. He did not know how, but he knew it.

"What the hell she thinks, she's doing?" He murmured under his nose and took a step closer to the crowd, watching the show.

"It's her choice, Peter." Sylar's voice echoed close to him, but Peter did not even look at him. "Let her do it! Maybe it's for the best!"

Peter just shook his head and looked back at her. Claire looked around the crowd and extended her arms, ready for her jump.

"No!" Peter yelled. "Claire!"

"Peter!" Sylar grabbed his arm, but Peter focused his whole attention over Claire.

"Don't do this, Claire!" He yelled again. "It's wrong! You have to trust me! I know it's wrong!" The crowd looked at him and he blinked from the lights of the cameras. "Please trust me!"

"It's better in this way, Peter!" She shook her head. "I know."

"No! Claire!" Peter put his hands up. "Listen to me! It's not! I've been there, okay? I know what is like."

"Leave her alone, Peter!" Sylar hissed close to him.

"Do you know what this may change in the future?" Peter finally looked at him back. "That could cause a constant fear, people can be haunted, slaughtered. People will be afraid of us!"

"I know, but it also can mean a brighter future for us." Sylar frowned. "You don't know that!"

"Damn it!" Peter cursed and closed his eyes for a moment. He knew he could not convince Claire to give up in that way. He had to use an ability and that ability was Matt's. He knew Sylar had it from the moment they ended up in his sick mind and in front of that wall. Therefore, he used the moment to take it back.

"What are you doing?" Sylar murmured close to him, but Peter ignored his voice once again. He focused over Claire now.

_"Claire, please listen to me!"_ He sent his thoughts to her and saw her look at him. _"I know you're feeling bad right now. I don't know why, but we can talk if you want to."_ His eyes narrowed when he felt her pain. Yes, she suffered and now he was more curious than ever. "_Claire, please! You know you can trust me! Just please, come down so we can talk, okay? Come on, you know you can trust me, right?"_

"_I'm tired of lying, Peter! Everybody's lying!_" Claire sent him her thoughts. "_I hate this! I just want this to be over once and for all!_"

_"But it's not only up to you, Claire! It's not only you! Do you remember about that future I was telling you about? The future where you killed me? We were at the opposite sides there. We were enemies and people like us were hunted, slaughtered and used for experimental purposes. You really want that to happen again?"_

_"I won't kill you, Peter!"_

_"You don't know that! Claire please! I can bear to lose you like this! You're good! I know you are! Just trust me on this, okay? Come down to me!" _

After a long and breathless moment, Peter finally saw her coming down. She sat in one of the cradles of the Ferris wheel and rushed to her through the crowd. The cameras flashing right into his face, but he just ignored them. People talked around him, but he was blind for anything else than Claire. He saw her touching the ground and stepping out of the cradle. Her eyes were full of tears and his heart ached. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled in him and her shoulders shook from her cry.

"Shh-shh." Peter rubbed her back calmingly. "Everything will be okay, I promise. I'm here now!" He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes for a moment. "You'll see."

"Peter." Her voice trembled when she looked up at him. "I'm so sick of this! I'm so sick of all these lies!" Her eyes flicked to her father, standing close to Lauren. He was talking with the journalists. "He's lying again! He lie to me! He lie to us… they… everybody!"

"This is not the way to solve all this, Claire." His hands touched her face and forced her to look at him. Claire sniffed while his fingers wiped her tears. "I know how're you feeling. Trust me." He smiled reassuringly. "But you don't have to do this, ok? Not the answer you need."

"I feel like I'm losing everybody I love." Her voice cracked and he leaned to her. His lips touched her forehead and he murmured.

"You won't lose me."

"So… you were disgusted when I kissed you, but you don't mind to be kissed by him?" Sylar's voice interrupted them and Claire winced. She grabbed Peter's wrists as she felt him tensed.

"You… did what?" Peter narrowed his voice. "Come again?"

"I kissed your niece." Sylar shrugged and looked at the couple. "I needed someone I could trust and I just…"

"Kissed her?" Peter released from Claire's hands and pushed her behind his back. "You son of a bitch!"

"You don't have to be jealous." Sylar frowned. "You're not supposed too."

"I thought you're changed! You lied to me?" Peter tilted his head. His fists clenched.

"I am changed." Sylar shrugged. "She's a part of that change."

"Bastard!" Claire hissed from behind Peter's back.

"You love her, right?" Sylar laughed suddenly. "Damn!"

"Get away from here before I can kill you!" Peter hissed. "Our… so-called truce? Consider it done!"

"Why? Just because I kissed your niece?" Sylar frowned. "This isn't making me bad"

"No, but killing my brother is!" Peter frowned.

"I'm gonna fight for her, you know?" Sylar tilted his head with a slight smirk. "Just thought you should know."

"Then I have no other way then to kill you!" Peter scoffed and felt Claire's hands on his waist. He winced for a moment. "No matter what that could cost to me."

"Your life?" Sylar reached out his hand and before anyone could react, he hit Peter with bolt of electricity. Peter fell on the ground, breathless.

"No!" Claire's scream echoed in the park. She fell on her knees and her hands touched Peter's face. "No, Peter!" She looked up, ready to hunt after Sylar. He was gone… along with all journalists.

She saw her father rushed to them and her eyes begged him for help. Noah nodded and pick up his phone. Few minutes later, Peter was on his way to the nearest hospital. They tried to revive him in the ambulance. He was barely breathing and Claire felt like her world is falling apart.

Few weeks later, Peter had transported to the mansion. He was in come and no one knew why. They were trying to find the reason for it, but no one knew the answer. Angela consulted with the best possible doctors in the country. She spent an enormous amount of money, but no result. Peter just did not react on anything.

Claire spent every free moment in the hospital, sitting by his bed. She refused to let him go. When they told her there was no hope for him and he was about to be transferred to his home, she wanted to go with him. Angela was generous enough to allow her. Therefore, Claire started her new life as a part of the Petrelli family in a very unusual way. She played a nurse for Peter. She cared about him and his needs. She was by his bed almost 24/7. When she felt exhausted enough, she just settled on the armchair. Her eyes closed and she sank into a light slumber.

A month after he came back home, the fever showed up. They tried every possible way to help him. Angela called the family doctor, but he could not help as well. That was the moment when Claire gave up. She waited until she left alone with Peter in the room. She sat on the bed, close to him and ruffled his hair with tears in her eyes.

"You promised me!" She leaned and kissed his hot forehead. "You promised to be here for me! Why are you leaving me now?" Her hands slid on his face and she burst into tears. "I wish I can help you somehow! Tell me! Damn it, Peter! Tell me how!" Claire lay close to him. Her hand rested on his chest, right above his exhausted heart. She looked up to him. "I won't lose you! I can't!" She sobbed and did not even realize when and how her lips touched his. Her hand cupped the left side of his face. "I love you." Her whisper was more like a sigh. The words burned her tongue, but she had to say them. She knew how forbidden they are. But she did not care right now. She had to tell him, before it was too late.

Then something happened. His lips moved under hers and suddenly she felt his hands moving and grasping her waist. She gasped, but it was too late to react. He was in delusional maybe, but he kissed her. He kissed her fully, like a man in love with the woman. Claire found herself buried under his weight. His kisses became feverish and his hands touched her all over her body. It was like an electricity and she forgot everything. The pain she felt, when he thrust in to her made her scream, but his mouth deafened her scream.

"Shh-shh, Claire." His lips touched her face and that made her sure he knew who she was. "It won't hurt anymore. I promise. I'll take the pain away." She just nodded and when he began moving again Claire just left herself in his arms. They reached the end together and when he fell over her, she wrapped her arms around him with a smile on her face. "I love you." He whispered and she felt his steady breathing. He was okay.

When the morning came, Claire understood how impossible all this was. Angela found her in Peter's arms. They fought and she punished her away of the mansion. Claire left with tears in her eyes. Angela was right. Peter did not need her. She was a mistake for him.

_"I don't love you. I have to go now. Don't try to find me! I'll be fine" _

That's the note she left for him. She hit the first bar, standing in her way and that's how she met Isaac Mendez. He felt sorry for her and she just needed someone to talk to. So they took few glasses of wine and he told her his story. He was coming from the past. Hiro had saved him from Sylar the last time he tried to find his lost love. Claire smiled and assured him that Hiro is a great guy. Then she had burst into tears and told him her own sad story. She was in love with her uncle.

Isaac had offered her a place to live and chance to start her life again. She became his roommate and they became really close friends. But when one night he kissed her, Claire understood that he was in love with her. She kissed him back, just wanted to feel something. But then she had pulled back and they talked openly. That was the moment when she realized how great friend Isaac could be. He never pushed her, since that. He knew her heart belonged to Peter and he tried to support her.

Soon after that, Claire became a stripper in the night club, called "Bitter Taste". She needed money and she honestly did not care about her life then. The money were good and she did not have to look the customers in their eyes. She thought her love to Peter went away, but one night he appeared right before the club. She tried to run from him, but he did not let her. He pushed her in the back alley and kissed her with such passion that took her breath away. Peter was changed. His eyes darkened. Her hands wrapped around him and she knew she could not run. Not from him and not ever. That was the beginning of their hidden affair. They knew it was forbidden, but no one could stop it. No one could fight with a love like this.

_Now days _

"We have to stop!" Claire swallowed hard.

"Can you?" His voice lowered and she looked at him. "Can you stop?" Her hand touched his face in slow caress. "I can't... Claire." He leaned on her palm. "I've tried, I swear! Just... I can't!"

"Peter." She whispered.

"Come here." He sighed and dragged her into his arms. "You wanna know why I can't? I'm gonna tell you..."


	7. Chapter 7 How to stop

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7 How to stop  
**_

Peter held her tightly. Her head rested on his shoulder. His hand rubbed her bare arm and he could feel her breath over his skin. His lips brushed her temple lightly. He took a deep breath and squeezed her lightly, wanted to make sure that she was here and she was real. Claire shifted and he felt her eyes on him. Peter looked down at her and his face faded. She looked sad.

"Don't say anything, okay?" He whispered. "I already know what are you going to say."

"Then why don't you let me go?" She murmured, her eyes still on him. "You know this is for the best."

"I've been in hell whole year! I don't think it's for the best." He suddenly snapped. "I told you - I can't let you go! Don't ask that from me and don't say you don't love me! Make yourself a favor and safe that lie to yourself!"

"Peter I..." She bit her lower lip. "Your mother was right. You have to live your life and be with someone who deserves you! You need someone to love you in the way you..."

"Hurts like a bitch, isn't it?" He cut her off. His eyes went cold. "Every lie out of your mouth! Every single word you're saying! Hurts like hell! I know that! I've been there and I've done that. You hurt no one but you!"

"Stop it!" Claire tried to push him away, but with no result. He was stronger than her. "Peter!"

He pushed her onto the bed and pinned her hands to the pillows. His face darken and his features crooked in a wicked smile.

"You're in my blood, Claire." He nuzzled her neck. "There is no way out!" His tongue darted around her pulse point and sucked in deeper. She shivered under his touch. Peter smirked and his lips captured her earlobe. Her breathing became heavy. "You're like a drug I'm addicted to." He placed butterfly kisses all over her neckline and moved up to her mouth. "I don't want to stop!" His mouth crashed over hers, kissing her hard. His hands moved up to intertwine with hers. "You have to kill me first." Peter uttered and looked at her. "There are no other way. No other..." He groaned when he felt her leg slid between his and moved up. "Claire."

"The universe cannot be that lame." She moaned. "Tell me... it can't..." She arched her body to his and gave up again. Peter smiled darkly. It was so easy when she spoke the truth. It was way too easy when they both gave up.

He let her push him back onto the bed. Her lips did not leave his. He released her hands just to gather her hair and kiss her even deeper. Claire moaned when she rubbed her body to his. Her eyes closed and she let herself on that feeling. It was so easy and so tempting. She lowered her head and kissed him down to her belly. Her hands moved up to capture his when she took him into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the tip of his arousal before she could suck him deep into her mouth. Peter growled and squeezed her fingers so hard as if he was about to brake them. She gave a weak moan, but her mouth kept moving up and down onto him. Her tongue flicked on him softly and he was sure he was about to come right there an then.

"That's enough!" Peter snarled and pulled her up to his mouth. She lost her balance and the hair fell over her face when he kissed her. She did not pull back this time. She did not say a word when he laid her on her back and hooked her legs to his shoulders. "Feel this!"

He rammed into her with a loud groan and Claire fisted the sheets with a scream. Her head fell aback like a puppet doll. His moves was way too faster and rougher than before. He wanted her to feel him with every cell of her body. Her ankles locked on his back and she cried out when he changed the angle. But she did not pull back. Her eyes opened and she looked at him. Claire licked her lips and her hands moved up on his arms. She grabbed them when he leaned to kiss her. He kept pounding into her harder and faster until he did not feel her tighten around him. That was enough for him too and burst out inside of her with a loud groan. He heard her screaming as well and kept moving until they both relaxed.

"What was that?" Peter lay on his back and looked at her. She licked her lips, trying to steady her breathing.

"It doesn't change anything." She murmured with hand over her face. "It's still wrong."

"I won't let you go and I just showed to you why I can't!" Peter sighed and got off the bed. He felt her look over him and smirked. "I can't escape from me!"

"I can try." She murmured, but they both know it was not true.

"Don't!" He hissed and turned around to face her. "Don't even think about it!" Peter grabbed his clothes and narrowed his eyes. "Do you hear me?" He put his clothes on. His hand ran through his messy hair. "I'm gonna find you!"

"There is no point of running, Peter." She shook her head. "You know that. But this is not going to work out. We both know it."

"I'm not running!" He tilted his head to the side. "You're doing this."

"I'm here, damn it!" Claire sat on the bed and hugged his pillow. She frowned. "I'm not running!"

"You did it before." His eyes darkened. "You hurt me before and I'm not gonna let you do the same again, understand?"

He opened the door and slammed it behind his back, before her answer. His eyes adjusted on the dimly light in the loft and he noticed a tall brunette girl, sitting on the couch. Isaac was sitting close to her and his jaw clenched. Peter never liked him. Before it was Simone and now... Claire was here. He knew about Isaac's feelings about her. They were stronger before. Not now though. Now he thought about...

"Kay?" Peter tilted his head with a smile and offered his hand to the girl. "Hey, I'm Peter!"

"Nice to meet you." Kay blushed and took his hand, getting off the couch. Isaac frowned and Peter's smile became wider. "You know my name?"

"Yeah." Peter patted his temple. "I can tell few things about people."

"You're special then?" Kay smiled. "I can tell things about people as well."

"An empath?" Peter frowned and he looked at Isaac. "Nice."

"Stay away from her!" Isaac hissed and glared at him.

"I think he's little jealous." Peter gave her a wry smile and heard the door opened behind his back. "I'm just being polite."

"You're just messing around!" Isaac snapped. "Just stop!"

"Say that again?" Peter lowered his voice and took a step towards him.

"Peter!" He heard Claire's voice and felt her hands on his waist. "You have to go! Now!"

He just smirked and turned around. His hands slid on her neck and he pulled her closer for a kiss. She did not step back or did anything against it. Peter smirked and lingered his hand down to her arm and nodded lightly.

"I'm gonna see you tonight."

Claire did not say a word and he left the loft.


	8. Chapter 8 Show me your thoughts

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 8 Show me your thoughts  
_**

Claire sighed and gathered her hair, watching him leaving the loft. She fixed the ties of her red robe and her look fell over the couple near her. Her eyes narrowed when she looked at them. Isaac reacted first and took a step towards her, but Claire took a step back. She put up her hands and shook her head.

"Don't do or say anything we're both gonna be sorry later, okay?" She lowered her voice. "I have to get ready to work." Claire looked at her watch. "I have few more hours. Maybe I should try and take a nap."

"Yeah." Isaac rolled his eyes. "You should at least sleep for awhile."

"Shut up!" Claire hissed. "You don't know anything!"

"That's because you're not telling me!" Isaac sighed with frustration. "You won't even let me get close to you!"

"Just stop it, okay?" Claire snapped.

"Hey, what's so wrong?" Kay intervened. "Peter seems to be a nice guy."

"Oh yeah." Isaac rolled his eyes. "Everybody likes Peter!"

"What?" Kay looked at him with confusion.

"Listen to me hun, just don't get involved in this." Claire shot her a look. "It's nothing that concerns you!"

"Don't talk to her like that, Claire." Isaac took a step forward. "She's just trying to be polite."

"If you don't want to have problems with me, just... stay away from Peter, okay?" Claire tilted her head and spoke almost politely.

"I don't..." Kay frowned. "What's this all about?"

"Claire! Don't act like a bitch, please!"

"I'm being polite." Claire shrugged with a wide smile, but her eyes betrayed her. She did not like Kay and that was quite obvious. There was something in this girl that put out all the bad in her. Kay looked so pure and Claire suddenly realized that she was not even close to that. Her life just turned in the different direction. But that did not stop her to want the impossible. That could not stop her to love him with all of her heart. She just sighed and glared back at Kay. "But I was serious! Just stay away from him!"

"Claire!" Isaac called her, but she hid in her room, slamming the door behind her back.

Peter was right in one though. It hurt like a bitch. Claire leaned back on the door and slid down on it. She wrapped her arms around her folded legs and cried silently. He was right. Her lies hurt no one but her. But she could not live otherwise. She had done it because of him. Peter deserved to be happy. He deserved that above all people. She leaned her forehead on her knees and her shoulder shook violently. She could not be strong. Not anymore. He only needed to know that she loved him. That gave him the strength, he needed. Claire had seen that in his eyes this night. But this strength was an illusion. She knew it better than anyone.

The thing they share could not be love. It was too wrong to be love, but Claire could not stop her heart from loving him. She shook her head and crawled back in the bed. Her tears kept rolling down over her face. Claire just hugged his pillow and closed her eyes, inhaling his scent. He was right about one more thing, she was in his blood and he was in hers. There was no way out.

Two hours later, she was ready to work. Her dress was black again and this time, she put a black wig too. The lipstick was red and her black mascara only finished the picture. Claire threw a last look into the mirror and lit up her cigarette. She sucked the smoke in and exhaled it deeply.

"It's time!" She murmured and put her coat on.

When she opened the door, she saw Isaac sitting on the couch and staring at the TV. Claire frowned and went to him. He was alone and the look of his face was anything but happy. Claire frowned and followed his look.

"There is a gathering in the Petrelli Mansion." Isaac patted the place to him and Claire sat there. "Look who's standing next to Kay?"

Claire stared at the screen. She blinked when she saw him. He was there, talking and smiling with her. They obviously were having a great time. Her heart ached and she felt the need to cry again. Angela was standing there beside them. She was talking with tall gray-haired man.

"This is her father." Isaac followed her look. "And he by the way, is not my fan."

"I have to go to work!" Claire snapped and got off the couch. She threw what was left of the cigarette in the astray on the table. Her face went blank. "See you in the morning!"

"Why are you always running, Claire?" Isaac shook his head. "This is only a TV report. They can speculate as long as they want to."

"See you later, love." She blew him a kiss and went out.

Claire reached to her job earlier. She threw her coat onto her chair and sat down before her dressing table. Her eyes closed for a moment and then stared at the mirror. A tired sigh let out of her lips. The heavy make up on her face made her look older and she suddenly remembered Kay and her pure look. Kay, who was standing close to Peter and smiling happily. Her fists clenched, but she tried to calm down and look at the list someone left for her on the mirror. Three dances tonight – one in the Red Room and two in the Black one. Claire sighed and prepared herself to leave. She was thankful for the silence tonight. She was not in a talkative mood.

When she danced this night, she pictured Peter's face. He was all smiling at the party. Claire wanted him to be happy, but she could not stand to look at him like this. When she finished her dance in the last room and she took the money, Claire sighed with relief. She came back into her dressing room and saw it empty. It was good. Her colleagues were about to dance a little later. Claire sat on her chair and lit up another cigarette. She leaned back and closed her eyes for a long moment. Two soft hands lay on her shoulders and made her tense. She knew them well. She knew that touch, because no one could touch her like him.

"Why so angry tonight?" Peter's voice caressed her senses and she relaxed unwillingly under his touch. "And why the wig? It looks horrible on you. It makes you look older!"

"But you liked it." She murmured and leaned her head back on his belly, exhaling the smoke.

"Can I?" He reached out and took her cigarette, shoving it between his lips. "I didn't." He spoke carefully, inhaling the smoke and then exhaling it in small orbs. "I asked you something."

"I'm not angry." Claire snapped and tried to reach to her cigarette. Peter did not let her. "Damn it, Peter!"

"You should smoke something better." He frowned and stubbed out the cigarette. "This thing is a shit!"

"I can't afford something better!" Claire snapped and turned her back on him.

"Here's the anger again." He squeezed her shoulders. "Why?"

"Fuck you!"

"Soon." Peter lowered his voice. "Let's try again – why are you so angry, Claire?"

"I'm not…"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Leave me alone!" She tried to get off her seat, but he did not let her. "Damn it, Peter!"

"Why are you so angry?" He repeated the words slowly. "I know there is a reason! What is it?"

She bit her lip to blood, but refused to talk. Peter squeezed her shoulders a little more rougher this time, but she still kept her silence. Claire would not let him to know her pain when she saw him standing there, beside Kay. He belonged to the world she would never be and most of all she could not be that woman beside of him. His pressure over her shoulder surprisingly disappeared. Claire turned around just to see Peter staring at her. Then she realized.

"You son of a bitch!" She jumped off her chair and attacked him with her little fists, pounding his chest. "You read my mind, didn't you? You shouldn't have... You..." Her tirade had cut off his kiss. Peter grabbed her wrists and kissed her so hard that she almost forget who she was. Then she did something she swore she would not do.

She cried.


	9. Chapter 9 Hidden

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 9 Hidden  
_**

Peter came back home, just to find his mother waiting for him outside in her limo. He sighed when he saw her got out the car. She stood in his way and her lips spread in a thin line. Peter frowned. Angela was impossible to talk when she was in such mood. He tilted his head and thrust his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"You have to come with me!" She snapped.

"Have I? The last time I've checked I was more than three old child." Peter lowered his voice.

"Peter!"

"Fine!" He sighed with frustration and looked at his watch. "Let's go! I can stay half an hour."

"You have to change your clothes." Angela looked at her son without blinking. Peter smirked and his eyes glowed. "You won't come on the party like this!"

"Like what?" He tilted his head. "I'm wearing a suit..."

"... without a tie! Just look at yourself!" She measured him with narrowed eyes. "Such a mess."

"I'm going in this way or I'm not going at all. Take it or leave it." He shrugged.

Angela opened her mouth, but then shut it abruptly and hid back in the limo. Peter shook his head and followed her. He looked through the window in the moment the car drove off. His eyes narrowed in the moment when they passed "Bitter Taste". It was still early and Claire was still at home. Peter rubbed his eyes and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He pressed the button for a fast dial and waited few seconds.

"Bitter Taste Club." He heard Matt's voice and gave a wry smile.

"Hello there."

"Peter!" Matt snapped. "Again?"

"Black Room - 20 min. Make it happen." Peter just ordered and hung up. He placed the phone back into his pocket and leaned back on his seat. His eyes closed just for a moment. He knew Matt was going to listen to him. He had to. Matt was one of the less people Peter could trust.

"You just came back from her!" Angela took his attention and Peter frowned slightly. "What the hell are you doing with your life, Peter? You know how wrong is to be with her! She is from your family! Think about it! What would happen when someone understand that you're sleeping with your..."

"Shut up!" He hissed. "If you don't I can make you, mother!"

"But Claire..."

"Claire saved my life! She cured me!" He increased his voice. "She was there, always beside me!"

"And in your bed when you need her! So handy!" Angela snapped and in the next moment got pinched to her side of the car. He had not moved an inch even. He just had tilted his head and narrowed his eyes towards her. And it was even scarier from the fact that Angela could not see a spark of a feeling into his eyes. "Peter!"

"Don't talk to her as if she is some kind of a whore!" He spoke slowly. "Do you understand me?"

"You're not acting like yourself. Peter!" Angela tried to convince him. "Look at yourself!"

"Do you understand me?" He glared at her and she had no other choice but to nod at him. Peter leaned back on his seat and Angela felt free again. He did not say a word more, just starring through the window. "I hate this!" He murmured after some time. "You know that!"

She did not answer him and he was glad she did not. He honestly hated the situation right now. Peter already regretted about his decision to join the party. He rather would sit in a bar with glass of scotch in his hand. Now he had to put the fake smile on his face and pretend that everything in family is alright. But it was not and he was tired of lying. Just like he had told to Claire. He was sick of it. He was sick of everything.

They arrived in the Mansion just in time. No one talked to the other. They just smiled to the press, waiting for them in the garden and walked inside the Mansion. It was full of family friends and important political figures. Some of them Peter never met before. But he smiled, taking the glass of champagne and trying to get over through the night.

"Hey!" A nice woman's voice made him look around and he noticed the brunette, standing next to him. "Why are you here?"

"Hey, Kay?" Peter gave her a wry smile. "I'm here just for a half an hour." He looked at his watch. "And I have only ten minutes to stick around here."

"I thought it's your party?" Kay laughed.

"I thought you were with Isaac?" Peter tilted his head. "Why are you here?"

"My father dragged me to here." She frowned and nodded at the man, taking with his mother. "He doesn't like Isaac by the way. He said it's not for me!"

"But you love him?" Peter sighed. "Yeah, you love him. I can read you."

"I can read you too." Kay looked at him with interest.

"Don't try that kid." Peter shook his head and gulped down his champagne. He shot her a look. "I can block you and make you feel a pain you can't even imagine!"

"But..." Kay frowned with confusion.

"My ten minutes just finished." Peter winked at her. "Have to go and maybe see you around."

He sank into the sea of faces and sneaked out of the Mansion. He made sure that no one followed him and hid in the shadows outside the Mansion. Then he teleported to his own apartment to take a shower and headed to his better part of the night. When he finally got to there and sat in the Black Room, Peter felt good. It was weird kind of good, because he knew it was not right. However, he was here and when Claire walked in the other side of the room, he frowned. She wore a black wig and the pain was practically visible in her face.

Peter frowned and when she finished with her show, he followed her in her dressing room. She was sitting with her back to him, a cigarette smocking from her hand. He sneaked to her and carefully put his hands on her shoulders. Claire tensed immediately and he knew she recognized him.

"Why so angry tonight?" Peter spoke quietly and she relaxed under his hands. "And why the wig? It looks horrible on you. It makes you look older!"

"But you liked it." She murmured and leaned her head back on his belly, exhaling the smoke.

"Can I?" He reached out and took her cigarette, shoving it between his lips. "I didn't." He spoke carefully, inhaling the smoke and then exhaling it in small orbs. "I asked you something."

"I'm not angry." Claire snapped and tried to reach to her cigarette. Peter did not let her. "Damn it, Peter!"

"You should smoke something better." He frowned and stubbed out the cigarette. "This thing is a shit!"

"I can't afford something better!" Claire snapped and turned her back on him.

"Here's the anger again." He squeezed her shoulders. "Why?"

"Fuck you!"

"Soon." Peter lowered his voice. "Let's try again – why are you so angry, Claire?"

"I'm not…"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Leave me alone!" She tried to get off her seat, but he did not let her. "Damn it, Peter!"

"Why are you so angry?" He repeated the words slowly. "I know there is a reason! What is it?"

She bit her lip to blood, but refused to talk. Peter squeezed her shoulders a little more rougher this time, but she still kept her closed his eyes, trying to focus over her thoughts and feelings at the moment. Then he saw it. He saw the picture of him and Kay, talking in the Petrelli Mansion. Like that was not enough, he felt Claire's pain almost physically. She suffered silently. He opened his eyes with shaky breath and his eyes widened.

"You son of a bitch!" She jumped off her chair and attacked him with her little fists, pounding his chest. "You read my mind, didn't you? You shouldn't have... You..." Her tirade had cut off his kiss. Peter grabbed her wrists and kissed her so hard that she almost forget who she was.

Then she just stopped fighting and burst into tears. Peter wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes for a brief moment. It was enough to teleport them back to his apartment. He took her in his arms and took her to his bedroom. She just wrapped her arms around him and the tears just kept rolling down over her face. He placed her to sit on his lap and held her tight. Peter knew exactly what she was feeling right now. He was on the same page, just as Claire had told him once. They were on the same page and they were always going to be.

"You don't have to suffer like this, Claire." Peter rubbed her back calmingly. "Don't hurt me like this!" He took her face in his palms and forced her to look at him. "You don't have to do this!"

"I have to." She babbled through tears and her hands grasped his shoulders. "I want you be happy." Her voice cracked, sinking into his kiss.


	10. Chapter 10 Not gonna stop

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 10 Not gonna stop_**

She clutched onto him and Peter held her tight in his arms. His hands rubbed her back calmingly and his eyes went cold even with the thought of someone hurting her. She hugged him back and her shoulders shook violently. Her face buried into his neck and Peter could feel her tears over his skin. That made him furious. But he did not move. He just held her tightly and wished he could take her pain away.

"I want you to be happy." She uttered and moved her head to look at him. Her eyes were sore and red. Peter winced. "Peter, you know it's for the best, right?" Claire's voice cracked. "Tell me there is no other way. Tell me!"

"There is, Claire." He lifted up his hand and touched her face. His fingers brushed her cheeks and wiped her tears. Her breath hitched. "Once you asked me the same, remember?" He tilted his head and looked at her. "You knew, you had to shoot me. You knew it was the only way to save everybody." Peter smiled with sadness in his eyes. "But you didn't. You couldn't and I knew that. In the moment I asked you to shoot me – I knew you wouldn't do that." His lips touched her nose and pulled back. "You have a heart, Claire Bennet." Peter rested his hand right above her heart. "You have a big and amazing heart, you know that?"

"No." Claire shook her head.

"Yes." Peter nodded with his sad crooked smile. "You have that heart, otherwise you'd shoot me."

"I couldn't." Her voice cracked again.

"I know." His hands brushed her hair. "But you asked me, pleaded me for another way out. I told you there isn't." Peter trailed off. "There is now, Claire. You have a choice. Just say it!"

"I can't!" She whispered.

"Why?" Peter frowned, but she did not answer. Her hands grabbed his face and she kissed him harder. Her thumbs brushed his cheekbones and her fingers buried into his hair. His breath hitched, but he tried to stay strong. He had to. "Claire!" He grabbed her wrists and pulled her back. She just stared at him. Her lips parted and wet from the kiss. Her eyes watched him closely. She was so tempting.

"Peter…" She uttered and he knew what she wanted. She wanted to forget.

"Damn it, Claire!" Peter squeezed her wrists. "You know how much I want you!"

"Then?" She tilted her and her eyes gazed his lips.

"Claire, stop it!" Peter snapped, but he was on the edge to lose control over his passion for her. "This is not a solution!"

"But it makes the pain bearable." Claire uttered and that was the last thing he needed to hear. He loosened the grip over her wrists and she buried her hands into his hair again.

Peter moaned and lifted her up just a little bit so she could straddle him. Claire sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her dress lifted up to her waist and there was nothing between his hands and her smooth legs. Peter placed moved his fingers up on her thighs and locked right under her bottom. She kisses him deeply, hungrily. Her hands rested right over his shoulders and squeezed him lightly.

He slid his hands up on her back and pulled downs her dress. Her breasts were right before his eyes and he moaned when he leaned to them. His hands squeezed them lightly and Claire purred under his touch. Her head fell aback and she rubbed her body to his.

Peter growled and got off the bed with her in his arms. He turned around and laid her on her back. She gave him enough time just to remove his clothes and helped her with hers. Then her hands ran over his chest and stopped on his waist. Her fingers slid little more and she touched his arousal, stroking him lightly. He gave a small moan and leaned to kiss her. Her mouth opened to him and her breath mixed with his when he touched her lips. He slid his hands down over her body in a slow caress just to found her already wet and ready for him. His finger slid into her with just one quick move and Claire arched her body to him. Her hips rocked under his touch and she grasped the sheets in her pleasure.

"Come on." Peter mumbled, nuzzling her neck. "Can you come for me, honey? You know you can… Come on." His lips touched her earlobe and sucked it deeper and she felt it was too much.

"Fuck… Oh, Peter!" She cries out, but he was not finished. His mouth appeared right between her thighs. He captured her throbbing spot of nerves there and sucked it in. "Damn it!" She screamed until his tongue flicked teasingly that place. "No!" Claire screamed again as she came hard and he just smiled, placing butterfly kisses over her belly.

"Um…" He murmured and his lips reached to her neck again. "Good." He murmured and pulled her up, rolling her over him. "You are a good girl."

"Fuck you!" She hissed in the moment he slid into her. "Peter!"

"Yeah." He grasped her arms and pulled her over him. Claire could not resist and lay over him while his hands grabbed her waist and his hips bucked to hers. "My… my Claire!" He uttered and kissed her shoulder. His moves increased and became faster and deeper. He could hear her breathing close to his ear. "Come for me, honey." He grabbed her head when he felt close. "Come again."

"Yeah." She breathed heavily and her mouth crashed over his.

Peter felt her tighten around him and that was enough to send him over the edge. He kissed her harder and she kissed him back, while their bodies squirmed after the longing relief. Claire fell over him and her head rested over his shoulder. She still trembled in his arms.

"I'm not letting you go this time." Peter murmured and his hands rubbed her back. "Do you hear me? I'm not gonna do that again."

"You have to, Peter!" She murmured, but did not move her head. "You know it's the only right thing you can do for yourself!"

"No!" He snapped. "No, Claire!"

"I'm only dragging you down, Peter." Her hands rested over his arms. "We both know that. You can't…"

"Just shut up now!" He hissed and hugged her tightly.

"But…"

"They can go to hell! Everybody!" He snarled and she looked at him. "I'm not gonna stop Claire! I'm not!"


	11. Chapter 11 You can't beat me

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 11 You can't beat me_**

Isaac was sitting on the couch and holding his cup of coffee. He stared at the dark liquid in the cup and sighed.

"Hey, man!" Zach patted his shoulder and Isaac looked up at him. His friend was holding a cup of coffee as well. "Can I join you?"

"Sure." Isaac nodded and Zach took the free chair nearby.

"Where is Kay?"

"What?" Isaac laughed and threw a look at his roommate. "Why are you asking?"

"Because... I saw her coming here last night." He trailed off with a smirk. "But I haven't seen her walking out."

"How could've seen her?" Isaac tilted his head. "You weren't even here."

"I spent the night on the couch." His friend explained. "I came back earlier and I saw you two sneaking into your room." Zach grinned. "Then... nothing."

"You are a terrible, terrible friend!" Isaac shook his head with a smile.

"So?"

"She's taking a shower." Isaac sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "What about Claire?"

"What about her?" Zach stared at his coffee with a slight frown. "She's not here. You know where she spent the night, right?"

A sound of the opening door made them turn around and see Claire. She just closed the front door behind her back and her look fell on them. A fake smile appeared on her face. They all knew it was fake, but everybody pretend it was real. It was better than to ask questions. Claire sighed and walked to them.

"Morning, love." She took the cup from Isaac's hands and took a hard sip. "Hey, Zach." She nodded at her old friend and headed to her room. "See you all later. Have to sleep. It was heavy night!"

"Yeah, I can bet." Isaac murmured, but she just closed the door behind her back. "Fuck!" He cursed silently.

"She was with him, wasn't she?" Zach muttered and took a sip. "Why am I even asking? I know she was with him. What the Hell she's keep doing this?"

"Because she loves him." Isaac looked away.

"What?" Zach frowned. "This is not love! This is something unhealthy and she has to stop! Peter is not good to her, we all know that."

"She knows it too."

"Then why she's keep doing this?"

"Because... she loves him, Zach." Isaac frowned. "There was a time when I thought that she's gonna get better. I thought she's gonna live her life without him. It was before you came here. When I met her for the fist time, I thought she's the most beautiful creature in the world. I thought... I thought that I love her."

"But you still love her." Zach tilted his head. "Don't tell me the opposite, because it would be a lie."

"It's too easy to love her, Zach." Isaac shrugged with a smile. "It's Claire."

"Yeah, I know." Zach frowned. "Go on. What happened?"

"We kissed and... she cried." Isaac murmured. "She told me about Peter and when he finally found her... well, you know the rest. She just couldn't stop and she won't stop!"

"That sucks!" Zach rolled his eyes with frustration.

"What sucks?" Kay showed up from Isaac's room and walked to them. Her hair was still moist and fell over her shoulders in a nice curls. She sat close to Isaac. "What's wrong?"

"It sucks that I have to go now and leave you two alone." Zach grinned. "And you are so beautiful in the morning."

"Easy boy!" Isaac scoffed.

"Okay, I'm out!" Zach laughed and hid back into his room.

"Hm... It was a great night." Kay smiled at Isaac and lay her head on his shoulder. He smiled too and rubbed her arm calmingly.

"It was great indeed." He murmured and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I was lucky to meet you, honey. I'm sorry I had to crash you car." He laughed.

"Yeah." She laughed too. "Your parking skills are terrible, but it were good then."

"But that place was mine and I thought it was free." Isaac shrugged. "I always park there. And you... you just put your incredible fancy car right in front of me!"

"Yeah, yeah." She wrinkled her nose. "But we are together now and it feels good."

"Yeah, it feels good." He sighed right when the door opened with a noisy sound and they saw Peter storming in. "Hey!"

"Stay away!" Peter hissed and headed right to Claire's room. He knocked just once and walked in. "What the Hell you're think you're doing?" They heard him growling. "I thought we talked about this, Claire!"

"No! You talked!" She yelled at him and the saw her walked out. Peter followed her. "I just told you it wouldn't work!"

"It would!" He hissed and grabbed her arm, twirling her around.

"Peter!" Isaac tried again.

"Stay away if you don't want to get hurt!" Peter frowned at him and then looked back at Claire. "It would work only if you try too!"

"I won't!" Claire tried to release herself, but she could not. "Damn it, Peter! Just let go of me, ok? Just... "

"Oh!" Kay moaned loudly and grabbed her head. Everybody looked at her and Peter smirked with a sad sparkle in his eyes. "Damn that hurt!"

"You tried to block me?" He shook his head. "Stupid girl. I told you it would cause you pain! I suggest you some fresh air now."

"Peter..." Claire took his attention and he looked at her back. "Please, I..." Her weak protest was interrupted from his kiss. He took her in his arms and walked in her room, kicking the door with his foot.

Isaac and Kay just stared at the closed door. Isaac just smiled with sadness in his eyes and looked at Kay. She looked confused and he could tell why. Kay had an ability very close to Peter's. But she was new in this and she thought she could handle with everything and anyone. She was too young and innocent and Isaac caressed her face. Kay blinked at him and he took her hand.

"Come on." He helped her get off the couch. "I know a cure for your headache." He placed his hand on her waist and they headed to the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12 Stay

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 12 Stay_**

He took her. He took her twice before the night fell. Claire did not refuse him. She could not even if she wanted to and when Peter left, she just curled in two and cried. A bitter, heavy tears rolled down over her face. She wanted him in her life as much as she wanted him to be happy. His happiness was not with her. She knew it in her heart, but that could not help her. The truth was - she loved him as strong as she had never loved anyone in her life until she met him. It was so frightened and wonderful feeling at the same time. Her eyes filled up with tears and she hugged the pillow, his pillow. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces right now. It was the same every time she saw him leaving. But she could not help it. He was her life and her blood.

"Damn it, Claire!" The door opened and she looked there, just to see Isaac. His eyes narrowed and he walked to her. "Why are you keep doing this? I know you love him! I know that better than anyone, but then why..."

She threw in his arms and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and she cried. It was not her first time like this. It was not their first time like this. Claire knew what crying in his arms felt like. She knew exactly how this was going to end, like it ended every time. The pain went away, but not completely. There was only one person, capable to take her pain away... and bring her even more.

"I'm so sorry, love." Claire whispered. "I know you hate to see me like this, but you know..."

"I don't know anything, Claire." Isaac pulled back, holding her hands. "I surely can't understand you. Why're you making yourself miserable? Why? If you want him that much, just send everything to Hell and be with him!" He touched her face. "You know how much I care about you, right? We've been here before."

"Yeah, I know." She looked away. "But it's not that simple, love."

"It is." Isaac gave her a wry smile. "Damn it, Claire! You're calming that you love him. You want him to be happy, right?"

"I want him to stay away from me." She felt pain even when she said the words. It was not something she could hide, not from Isaac anyway. She did not have to be strong when he was around. He knew her too well and he knew what she felt right now. "I just... this is for the best." Her voice cracked. "I can hurt him more if he's with me. This... I have to get out of here." Claire tried to pull back, but Isaac still held her hands.

"I hate myself of saying this, but... Peter loves you to much to let you go." He lifted his hand up and stroked her cheek. "I hate the guy. I've never hid it and I think... I think he's not the right for you, but this doesn't matter now, does it?" He smiled again. "You love him and he loves you."

"It's not that simple, love." Claire shook her head and closed her eyes for a brief moment. "I'm mistake for him. We both know that."

"It is that simple, Claire." Isaac sighed and pulled back. "You know, there was a time when I hoped all this will be over." He smiled sadly. "I wanted to believe that you'd stop love him and you'd look at me."

"Oh." She took a step back.

"No, no!" He shook his head. "Don't worry. These thoughts left in the moment I saw Kay." He shrugged. "I love her and... this is something real. You? You just wasn't the thing I needed. You aren't that thing now and you won't be... to anyone in that matter."

"What are you talking about?" Claire frowned and wrapped her arms around her body. She bit her lip and looked at him. "I'm not good to, because I'm a stripper? Is that it? No one would love me, because of that?"

"No, Claire. It's too easy for someone to love you. It's not what I'm saying." Isaac tilted his head. "You simply can't love anyone..."

"What?" She interrupted him with terrified expression. "What are you saying?"

"Let me finish." Isaac put up his hand and she frowned, looking at him. "You can give your heart to anyone, because... you already gave it, Claire."

"No!" She snapped and covered her ears. "I won't listen to you!"

"Fine! Whatever!" Isaac frowned. "I'm just trying to be your friend, Claire but you make even that difficult!"

"Isaac!" She snapped, but he simply walked out and slammed the door behind his back.

Claire just stood there. Her hands fell on her waist and she suddenly fell onto the floor. Her sobs echoed in the room and her pain was almost physical. She could not dance tonight, not when she was falling apart. Not when she could not think of anyone but Peter. She barely reached her phone, left on the nightstand and called in her job. Her boss was not very pleased, because Claire was one of the girls, bringing the large amount of money into the club. But he had no other choice, just because of that and Claire could afford it. She was relieved when she hung up the phone and crawled back in her bed.

She could not remember how much time passed. The night fell and the room sank into darkness. Claire just stared at the ceiling, trying to realize why she was doing this. Her life was a complete mess, a painful mess. Her friends were the only thing left for her now. Her family... she did not have one. Her mother was living her new life with a person, Claire could not stand to look at. That was the reason for her absence in her mother's life. Claire wanted her to be happy. She just did not like the new guy in her mother's life. As for her father... she had not contacted with him since the carnival.

She was alone and that scared her more than ever, especially now. Now, when she could think about her life. Now, when she was too weak and she was ready to...

"It hurts me when you're crying, Claire." His voice echoed in the room and she saw him standing by the window. "I'm hurting you that much?" He tilted his head, but she could not see his eyes through the darkness. "If... if that will make your life easier... I'll go away." He trailed off. "I'll disappear and you'll never see me again. I promise!"

"Peter." She sobbed lightly.

"Okay, Claire." She heard his whisper and saw him stepped back to the window. "I understand. The last thing I want is you to suffer like this." His voice cracked. "I'll..."

"No!" Claire cried out in pain and the next thing she felt were his arms around her. Her self-control was gone. She just fell apart in his arms. "Don't leave me!" She sobbed quietly. "Peter, please..."

"Shh-shh..." He cradled her and held her tightly. "I'm here. I'm here, Claire."


	13. Chapter 13 The new morning

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 13 The new morning  
_**

Peter went to see her dance that night. It was like a tradition for him. He just could not stay away. But something was different this night. He felt it from the moment he landed at the back alley. He saw Matt standing outside the front door and frowned. Something definitely was wrong. Peter walked slowly to his friend and tried to read his mind.

"No need." Matt snapped, seeing his stare. "She's not here tonight. She called it sick."

"She can't get sick!" Peter narrowed his eyes. "But... you're telling me the truth. Why? Why she's not here? Is there something I have to know, Matt?"

"I don't know anything!" Matt lowered his voice. "But her boss was pissed!"

"I can calm him... quickly." Peter tilted his head.

"No need of killing here!" Matt shook his head. "Damn! Since when you're like this?"

"I got tired of playing the fool in the play!" Peter shrugged and thrust his hands into the pockets of his black jacket. "If he tries to make her life difficult... I'm gonna make his life, hm... let's just say he's gonna be sorry."

"I can read your mind, Peter and I'm not sure I like the picture." Matt frowned.

"I wanted you to see." Peter crooked his face. "That's how it works for me."

"This is scary!"

"This is my reality now." Peter shrugged. "Mess with here - then you have to deal with me."

"Good thing I'm your friend then!" Matt rolled his eyes. Peter did not smile. He just looked at him. "So... you're gonna find her now?"

"I know where she is." Peter lowered his voice and looked around. "I have to go." He nodded and lounged into the clear sky.

The sky was clear from clouds and the night was calm. He watched the city bellow and his thoughts wandered. There was something wrong with her. He knew that and it was so sure that he could put his finger on it. His heart pounded in the moment when he saw her window. It was half open. She always left it in this way.

Peter landed quietly in her room, but she could not see him. Something caught his throat and clenched it hard. Claire was crying. If there was something able to cause him more than a physical pain, it was this. He just could not stand to see her crying. Peter closed his eyes and focused over her thoughts. Then his breath hitched. She thought about him and the pain he caused to her. His world fell apart right in this moment. He knew it sucked until now, but after this moment... his life was not worth at all. Peter clenched his fists and cleared his throat lightly.

"It hurts me when you're crying, Claire." His voice echoed in the room and she finally looked at him. "I'm hurting you that much?" He tilted his head, trying to be strong and just let her go. "If... if that will make your life easier... I'll go away." He felt almost physical pain after these words. "I'll disappear and you'll never see me again. I promise!" It was impossible for him to breathe.

"Peter." She sobbed lightly.

"Okay, Claire." He whispered and took a step back. "I understand. The last thing I want is you to suffer like this." His voice cracked. "I'll..."

"No!" Claire cried out in pain and he did not even think about his actions. He just ran to her and took her in his arms. "Don't leave me!" She sobbed quietly. "Peter, please..."

"Shh-shh..." He cradled her and held her tightly. "I'm here. I'm here, Claire."

He stayed through the night not able to move. Her small hands clutched onto his shirt and her head rested over his chest as if she was afraid that he would leave her. Peter did not even think about it. He just was there for her. His hand rubbed her back reassuringly and his lips touched her temple from time to time. He could feel the same pain she felt now. He wanted to cry like she did now. But he had to be strong for her.

"I love you... Stay..." She murmured probably in her sleep.

"I'm here, Claire." Peter kissed her temple again. "I'm here."

When the morning finally came, Peter looked down at her. She still fisted his shirt and her eyes were sore. Her sleep was not calm and she shivered into his arms. That was how he spent the night, sleepless.

The door opened without warning and Peter looked at there. He saw Zach, Claire's other roommate standing there. His eyes widened from the moment he saw Peter. Then his eyes narrowed towards him, but before he would be able to talk, Claire sighed and opened her eyes.

"Get out, Zach." They heard her tired whisper.

"But Claire..."

"Now!" She said out loud and he frowned. "And what the hell you're doing in my room?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Zach threw a look at Peter. "You were really bad last night."

"She's okay now!" Peter snapped. "You can see her!"

"The coffee is ready if you want some!" Zach scoffed and left the room.

Peter expected Claire to pull back. She was always like this and never let him to see her weakness. But she did not move now. She stayed right there, in his arms and his heart pounded. something had changed last night. He did not know what exactly, but he could feel it. She rubbed his chest lightly, but did not say a word. But it was not like they needed any.

"Why, Claire?" Peter kissed her temple again and she finally looked at him. "Why did you ask me to stay?"

"I'm just tired, Peter." Her voice cracked and he almost felt sorry for asking her. However, he had to know.

"What changed you?"

"I've tried to stay away from you." She said with a small voice. "Damn it! I tried! I thought it's gonna be better for everyone."

"What changed you?" He repeated his question slowly.

"I thought it's the best for you!" She touched his face. "I didn't want to hurt anyone... but I ended up hurting myself."

"Not only." Peter murmured.

"I know, but I thought it's for the best!" Claire shrugged. "I thought you're gonna have a better choice without me!"

"So you just ruined your life for that? For me?" He shook his head lightly. "That's just... great!"

"No!" She hissed. "You don't understand!"

"Then help me to understand, Claire!" He frowned. "Help me!"


	14. Chapter 14 Read my mind

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 14 Read my mind  
_**

Claire did not answer. She just shook her head and hid into the bathroom. Peter sighed and laced his fingers under his head. He stared at the ceiling and his thoughts wandered in chaotic movement. Claire was a mystery for him now, although he should have been the one who knows her better. Peter just could not understand her motives. He had read her mind and he knew how tough was her life now. But she was strong, she always was. He was the weakest link and that was ironic. Claire had called him "her hero" once. He was not anymore. She was the strongest one between them and he was the one who needed her.

"Peter?" Claire peered through the door of the bathroom. "Are you coming?"

"Hm.. should I?" He frowned with surprise. "I thought..."

"I'm waiting." She closed the door.

Peter shook his head. he got off the bed and took off his clothes, before joining her. She was with closed eyes and under the shower. He just stood there for a while, just enjoying her presence. The water ran down her body and made her look like a beautiful mermaid in his eyes. But she was beautiful anyways. Peter took a step to her and touched her face. She murmured something and leaned her face on his hand. Peter smiled and took another step closer to her. Now he was under the shower as well. He leaned and pressed his lips to hers. Claire sighed and placed her hands on his waist, pressing her body to his.

"So beautiful..." Peter murmured and stroked her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a wry smile. "You really are to me." He murmured.

"I know." She smiled and her smile touched his heart. It was her smile, her sad little smile captivated him so long ago. But there was something different now. Something had changed since the last night. Her actions this morning spoke for it. "What are you thinking?" She asked and tilted her head. "I can't read your mind."

Peter just smiled and leaned to kiss her again. His lips slowly parted hers and his tongue slid into her mouth, playing with hers. She sighed and relaxed under his touch. His hands ran down her body and stopped on her bottom. Claire did not pull back. She just let him do whatever he wanted with her. Peter smiled lightly and pushed her gently to the wall. He nuzzled her neck and parted her legs with her thigh.

"Damn you feel so good." He murmured, kissing down to her belly. His hands slid on her waist. "And you're so beautiful." He murmured, feeling her hands running over his already moist hair. His lips touched her belly and slid down to her clit. He sucked it into his mouth and used his tongue over it.

"Oh, fuck!" She moaned loudly and her hands fisted his hair. "Don't stop, baby!" She hissed and he smirked. Yeah, Claire had changed.

His hands slid on her inner thighs and parted them even more. Claire obeyed immediately. She rocked her hips to his mouth and hissed when he slid two fingers into her. Her moans became even louder and he could not help, but smile. He looked up and saw her leaning on the wall breathing heavily. He flicked his tongue over her sensitive spot and sucked it harder. His fingers moved even faster and he felt her body shaking.

"Come on, baby!" He murmured and looked up at her. "Come for me. Come for me, now!"

"Oh, fuck! Peter!" She came with a laud scream and he grinned, moving up to kiss her.

"You taste so good, baby." His lips touched hers and kissed her harder. His hands lifted up her legs and made her wrapped them over his waist. "Hold on tight!" He murmured over her neck and thrust hard into her. She gave a small scream and bit his shoulder. "Good... feels so good in you." Peter held her tightly. He wanted to make this moment last as longer as it was possible for the both of them.

"I love you... baby!" Claire nuzzled his neck and her hands grasped his shoulders. "I love you... like this... oh damn!" She rocked her body to his and it was impossible for him to hold back any longer.

"Claire, please..." He gritted his teeth. "I can't..."

"I wanna come..." She bit his shoulder. "Now!"

"Oh fuck!" He gave a loud groan as he kept thrusting into her harder. "Claire!"

"Peter!" She screamed, tightening around him. Her nails dug deep into his back as she came. Peter just growled and released himself into her with few final thrusts. They both breathed heavily and he kissed her shoulder before pull back. She looked deeper into his eyes. "I do... love you, Peter."

"I know." He kissed her lightly. "I can tell now and I love you too."

"I won't hurt you again." Claire whispered and did something that surprised him again. She hugged him. "I promise, I won't do that!"

Peter wrapped his arms around her slim figure and they both stood under the flowing water. His heart beat with relief right now. His eyes closed and his lips touched the top of her head. Whatever had happened the night before, had changed Claire for good. She was here now, body and soul. She told him she loved him and she was open to him. She never did that before. He had to fight with her to make her said the words "I love you" before. Now she had told them willingly.

"I trust you." Peter whispered. "I trust you now."

He could swear that she smiled at this moment. Her lips touched his chest and they just stood like that for few minutes. When they finally got out of her room, there was no one left in the loft. Claire smiled and took his hand as they walked to the small kitchen. She poured two cups of coffee for them and looked at him.

"Here." She handed him his cup and tilted her head. "Are you trying to read my mind now?"

"Um no." He took a sip and sat on the near chair. "You told me not to."

"I did?" She looked at him quizzically and sat on his lap. "When?" She took a sip.

"I can't remember the exact moment, but yeah, you did." He hid his smile behind his cup.

"Oh, right." Claire rolled her eyes and took another sip. "And you always listen to what I say!"

"Not always." He frowned all of a sudden. "Sometimes it good not to."

"Peter!" She sighed.

"Fine! I won't go there!" He snapped and she just stared at him. "It's cool, really."

"Now I want to read your mind." Claire murmured.

"Better not." He tilted his head and looked away.


	15. Chapter 15 This is for you

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 15 This is for you  
_**

Peter came back home later this day. Claire did not let him go earlier and honestly, he did not want to. They spent the day together, not exactly talking but enjoying each others presence. It was the first time for him to feel like that. It was something close to happiness, but not exactly. Maybe there was something more behind her decision to give up and be with him. Maybe there was something more in her words when she said she loved him. He was almost sure and he could swear, he could see that in her eyes. She was afraid and... she was tired. It was amazing that he could tell that even without reading her mind. Claire was afraid of something. Or maybe someone? Or maybe both? However, she had told him she loved him and she had showed to him that without taking anything back. She was so open and honest as she never was before. He was confused and his will to protect her kicked in right in this moment. He was not sure against what he was fighting, but he was sure he would do anything to make her feel safe in his arms.

When he reached to his apartment and found him empty and cold, a tiny smile appeared on his lips. He threw his jacket onto the bed and walked into his small bathroom. It was small really, but it was fancy and stylish, decorated in midnight blue. There was a small tub and a shower cabin, decorated in the same color. Peter sighed and turned on the hot water. He walked under the shower and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to relax and forget about everything. It was usually that part of the day he spent alone. It was the part when he prepared for the night and... for her. Seeing her dancing and stripping at this elite club was bittersweet. He wanted to see her and at the same time, he did not. It was sad in what she had turned herself into. It was sad to see her like this. But... she was so beautiful. Her golden curls and her smile... Her sad little smile, mesmerized him since the beginning. Peter shook his head with a wry smile and turned off the water. He wrapped a towel around his thin waist and walked into the bedroom.

"I'm surprised to find you here." Angela tilted her head. She was sitting on the bed. "I thought you were out earlier."

"Say your words and get out mother." He snapped. "I have a meeting."

"I thought you just came home from... that meeting." His mother rose up a brow. It was obvious she knew what she thought about him right now. Peter clenched his jaw.

"Five minutes and then you're gone." He hissed. "And I have to change." He walked back into the bathroom and came back wearing a black jeans and a midnight blue T-shirt. "Go!" He nodded.

"I want you to come home." Angela spoke quietly.

"Excuse me?" Peter could not believe in his ears. "You want me... where?"

"I want my son back, Peter." She sighed and got off the bed. "I want you to reconsider the thought of coming back home."

"No." He said simply.

"But sweetheart..."

"Don't call me like that!" Peter frowned.

"Peter..." She walked to him, but he stepped back.

"Don't touch me!" His eyes narrowed. "Don't talk to me like this and don't make me try to believe you! It's too late, mother!"

"It's lat for me, but not for her?" Angela sighed with frustration. "Claire is ruining your life, Peter! Open your eyes!"

"She is the only person I can trust, mother! She is the only person I can..." He trailled off, but shook his head. "Oh, screw you! Claire is the only person I can love!"

"Shut up!" Angela snapped. "You're sick!"

"I'm not!" Peter shook his head. "I think I'm healed." He laughed bitterly. "How ironic, isn't it? That's the best thing she can do - the healing."

"Fine!" Angela frowned. "It's your life, but I'm not just gonna stand here and watch..."

"Your five minutes are over!" He snapped and walked to open the door. "Get out!"

"You are so stubborn!" She snapped as she passed him on her way out.

"I took that from you!" He answered her and slammed the door behind her back. His eyes closed for a moment. "I have to change the key!" He murmured and went back in the bathroom.

Few hours later, Peter landed at the back alley of "Bitter Taste". he looked around and walked to the main entrance. Matt shook his head when he saw him and his eyes narrowed, but he did not say a word.

"What?" Peter rolled his eyes. "No lecture tonight? I'm shocked!"

"Don't play with your luck!" Matt murmured.

"I should say the same for you." Peter tilted his head. "So, she's here tonight." It was not a question. It was a statement.

"Yes."Matt frowned.

"And... your daughter too?"

"Yes she is!" Matt snapped again, but refused to look at him. "I have to thank you, by the way."

"Thank me for what?" Peter gave him a wry smile. "I'm not coming here..."

"I know what you're doing!" Matt finally looked at him. "I know Molly is dancing in front of an empty room. I just... thank you!"

"It's your daughter, Matt." Peter shrugged. "No matter what you did - she is still innocent."

"But it's your money!"

"Not mine - dad's!" Peter tilted his head.

"Whatever." Matt waved with his hand. "Thank you!"

"Welcome!" Peter nodded and walked in. He looked at the owner and called him with just a single nod. "Three dances - black room." He pulled out the check. "I want her only for myself tonight!"

"Understood!" The other man nodded and walked away.

Peter sighed and walked into the black room. His heart pounded in the moment he saw her coming in. She wore her black dress as usual. Her blond hair fell on a nice curls over her shoulder and he smiled. His Claire. She looked at the window and closed her eyes for a moment. Then he heard her thoughts in his head.

_"Peter? Is it you? Please give me a sign if you are here."_

It was amazing how she could feel him in this way. She did not have the ability to feel him, but yet - she did. Peter closed his eyes and leaned his palms on the cold glass.

_"It's me, Claire. I'm here."_

Her whole body relaxed in these words. She turned her head to the window and he could swear she could see him.

_"This is for you..." _Claire thought and reached to the back of her black dress. _  
_


	16. Chapter 16 His niece

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 16 His niece  
_**

_"Peter? Is it you? Please give me a sign if you are here."_

It was amazing how she could feel him in this way. She did not have the ability to feel him, but yet - she did. Her eyes gazed the mirror and look at her own reflection. But there was something strange. There was a feeling she could not escape from. It was the same feeling when she looked into his eyes. It was the same feeling when his hands slid down her body.

_"It's me, Claire. I'm here."_

Her whole body relaxed in these words. She took a step closer to the window and she wished she could touch Peter right now. But she could not. Not now.

_"This is for you..."_ Claire thought and reached to the back of her black dress. She unzipped it slowly and let it curl down on her feet. Her eyes closed and she imagined his hands over her body. It was amazing how good her imagination was. She could feel his hands reaching out and undoing her bra. His hands cupped her breasts and stealing her breath away.

"Claire." His voice echoed close to her ear and she opened her eye just to see him there. She should not be surprised. Not at all. "You don't need your dreams now, baby." He rested his hands on her waist and nuzzled her neck gently. "You won't need them anymore." Peter whispered and she closed her eyes again. "I can promise you and you know you can trust me!"

"I remember, Peter." Claire slid hands on his shoulders and up in his hair. "I remember everything you told me that night." She tilted her head. "You said you won't lie to me." She stroked his hair. "You promised me."

"And I kept the promise, Claire." Peter placed his thumb on her parted lips and skimmed it over them. "I was honest with you since from the beginning of all this." She sighed under his touch. "You knew that I loved you. You know that I love you now and I won't give up! I won't make the same mistake twice!"

"Twice?" Her breath hitched when his lips almost touched hers. "Peter..."

"I gave up on you." He murmured over her lips. "I thought it's the right thing to do. I'm your blood!" His hands buried into her hair and tugged it lightly. Their breaths mixed. "I'm someone you shouldn't be with!"

"Peter!" She moaned.

"But I'll be damned if I let you leave again!" He groaned and his lips crashed over hers. "I'll be damned!"

He knees betrayed her and she fell onto the floor, dragging him with her. Her hands clutched onto his shoulders and her mouth never leave his. Peter hovered over her and his leg parted hers. Claire sighed when he finally pulled back just to take off his shirt. Then he leaned to her again, but this time his lips slid over her neckline and down to her belly. She arched her body to him and moaned every time his mouth left her skin. Sh could hear his quiet laugh of satisfaction and that made her smile as well. He looked at her and his eyes shone. Claire shivered in the moment she felt his fingers slid into her. He just watched her, but finally lowered his head and sucked her clit harder. Claire cried in the moments his tongue flicked around her throbbing knot of nerves. The feeling was too much for her and Claire screamed, living her relief.

"Peter." She gasped when he moved up to kiss her. "Need you no, baby!"

He chuckled lightly and settled between her thighs, nuzzling her neck. Claire yelped when she finally felt him moving inside her. His hands grasped her thighs and lift them up just enough to made her go crazy. Her lips parted, desperately fighting for air. Her hands shook when she grabbed his arms for support, but the feeling was as good as it never was before.

"Oh, Claire..." Peter kissed her shoulder. His moves became faster and deeper and Claire felt ready to explode. "Come for me, baby!" His mouth found hers and deafen her scream when she came again. He followed her with few more thrusts and kissed her one last time before he could roll her over him. Claire sighed and kissed his bare chest.

"Well... that was first." She smiled lightly.

"Huh?" His fingers traced her back.

"I mean... what if someone... and we are..." She stammered.

"No, I locked the doors." He chuckled and she looked up at him. "You needed me. I had to do something." Peter shrugged.

"Oh." She frowned. "But I have more..."

"No, you don't have." He leaned and kissed her nose. "You are only mine tonight. Then we can go."

"Go?" She frowned.

"Yeah." Peter shrugged again. "Just grab your clothes and we can go wherever you want."

"The rooftop?" She tilted her head and let him help her with her clothes. "And we can just sit there?"

"Okay." Peter nodded and few minutes later they were sitting on a small bench at the rooftop of his building.

Peter wrapped his arm around her slim body and dragged her closer. Claire leaned on him and her head rested on his shoulder. The kept silence and just enjoyed the moment. Peter rubbed her arm and kissed her temple from time to time. Claire leaned her hand on his thigh and rubbed it lightly. It was just an insurance that they were together.

"What are we going to do now, Peter?" Claire whispered quietly. It was the early morning when she finally spoke. They spent the whole night on that roof, but no one of them said a word against it. No one said a word at all. Peter just sighed.

"I love you." He said simply.

"I love you too." She looked up at him and gave him a kiss. And somehow that was enough. "It's getting cold." She shuddered.

"You want to go back into my apartment?" He gave her his crooked smile. "I can cook, you know?"

"I'll take the offer." Claire smiled once again and held his hand until they reached to his apartment. But apparently they weren't alone. She frowned when she heard Angela's voice and felt Peter's hand squeezed hers. "Peter?" She looked up at him and saw his angry face.

"I should change the key!" He snapped and pushed the door open. They saw Angela and some unknown woman there. She frowned in the moment she saw Claire, but it was just a momentary reaction.

"Ah, Peter." She walked to her son. "This is Miss Gordon. She is a columnist in _New York Times_."

"Nice to meet you." The young woman came closer. She looked Peter with interest and Claire barely resisted on the urge to scratch her face. "You are the most wanted bachelor in New York City, Mr. Petrelli. I'd love to write an article for you when you have time."

"A bachelor?" Peter looked at his mother with a wry smile, but she ignored him.

"And this is Claire." Angela nodded at Claire. "She is my granddaughter."

"So... she is your... niece?" Miss Gordon prepared her notebook.

Peter just shook his head with a smile and turned to Claire. His palms rested at the both sides of her face and he kissed her gently.


	17. Chapter 17 Morning issues

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 17 Morning issues  
_**

"So... she is your... niece?" Miss Gordon prepared her notebook.

In the moment she said that, Peter already knew what to do. He was tired of lies. He hated them and usually he would step back and admit the truth. But he was tired of being alone also. He was tired of denying his feelings. He knew what was right and wrong in this world and being in love with his niece was one of the wrong things. But he was. he sighed and turned to look at her. Claire looked hurt. Peter could see that in her eyes. It was ironic how easily she could get hurt emotionally. She was indestructible, but she could feel an emotional pain as everyone else. Peter just shook his head and took his decision.

His hands lay at the both sides of her face. He dragged her closer and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She did not pull back. He did not feel any resistance. Claire trusted him to do the right thing and he smiled when he pulled back. His thumb stroked her lower lip and his eyes found hers. Then... she smiled.

"But I thought..." Miss Gordon stammered. "I thought she's your niece."

"Claire is like a part of our family." Angela lowered her voice. Her face went blank. Her eyes narrowed towards Peter, but he just shook his head and wrapped his arm around Claire's waist. He challenged her again, but he knew that his mother would not risk the family's name. Angela had lost this battle. She coughed lightly and looked back at the young columnist. "I wanted to say that Miss Bennet is a daughter of a real close friend to our family. I took her as my granddaughter."

"And she is my girlfriend." Peter added with a slight smirk. Claire winced in his arms, but he pulled her closer. "I'm sorry mother. I should've told you we are together. My mistake."

"It's okay, Peter." Angela put a fake smile on her lips. "I forgive you."

"Do you?" Peter tilted his head. "Do you forgive me, mother?"

_"You don't know what you're doing, Peter!" _Angela thought_, _but the smile never left her face. "Of course I will, Peter. You are my son and I want you to be happy." She looked at Claire. "Both of you, my dear."

_"Don't play games with me, mother!"_ Peter sent his thoughts to his mother. She winced barely noticeable, but kept her look on Claire.

"Thank you, Angela." Claire's voice was quiet.

Peter looked at her with curiosity. She was scared, he could tell that. But she did not step back. She stayed close to him and even leaned on his body. He smiled lightly and looked back at his mother.

"Any particular reason why you are here, mother?" His eyes flicked to the columnist. "Except to show my apartment?"

"Miss Gordon wanted to ask you few questions, Peter."

"Yes." The young columnist smiled. "But I'm writing about the famous bachelors in the City."

"And I'm taken." Peter chuckled. "I'm sorry. You came here for nothing."

"It's okay." Miss Gordon shrugged. "Can I write about you and your girlfriend then? Perhaps..."

"Sorry!" Peter interrupted her. "This is something I want to keep in private."

"Sure." Miss Gordon smiled again.

"You can mention her name, but that's it." Peter looked at Claire. "Is that okay, baby?"

"Sure." Claire shrugged. "There is no problem."

"Good." Peter nodded. "Now, if you excuse us... we have to get some breakfast."

Few minutes later, Angela and Miss Gordon left the apartment. Peter looked at Claire. She looked up at him and a shy smile appeared on her lips. Peter just leaned and kissed her again. Claire relaxed under his touch and sighed when he pulled back. Her hands rested at the both sides of his waist.

"I thought we have to hide, baby."

"And I can't see any reason why." He shrugged and rubbed her arms.

"Really?" Her face faded. "Peter, this is..."

"I know, Claire." His lips touched her forehead. "But no one else knows. No one has to know."

"But what if..."

"Don't think about it." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Just... relax now, okay?"

"Okay." She said, but she bit her lips nervously. "But what if..."

"What if we have some breakfast, huh?" Peter leaned to kiss her once again. He took her hand. "Let's go! I'm gonna cook for you! What do you say?"

"You'll cook for me?" She laced fingers with his. "Sounds like a great idea!"

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the small chapter. :/ Kinda not in my best mood today. I'll try to give my best for the next one._**

**_Loves, Arinna_**


	18. Chapter 18 Fight for him

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 18 Fight for him _**

Claire came back in the loft later this day. She saw Isaac, sitting on the couch and drinking his afternoon coffee. Her eyes narrowed when she caught his look. She was sure that he knew everything. Isaac was clever enough to connect the dots. And he was the one, pushed her into Peter's arms the day before. His words gave her the strength to try with Peter.

"I'm not saying anything." He frowned when she sat close to him.

"You don't have to." Claire took his cup. "I can't read your thoughts, but I'm pretty sure you know where I was all day." She took a sip.

"Oh, am I?" Isaac rested his arm on the back of the couch. "And I suppose to know where you spent the night also?"

"Yeah." She handed him back the empty cup. "I was with Peter."

"I know that." Isaac tilted his head.

"I told you, you know it." Claire avoided his eyes. "We spent the night just sitting on the rooftop of his building. The city looks good from there."

"But something happened?"

"Yeah… no." Claire bit her lower lip. "Well… kind of."

"Aha." Isaac blinked and put the cup on the table. "And what is the final?"

"Kind of." Claire nodded. "I think… I know I want to be with him! My heart and soul know it! My whole body knows it! I love him so much that hurts, but… it's not right." Her face went sad. "I know it's wrong!"

"You're right." Isaac touched her arm. "But… is not right when you suffer either. I could care less, Claire. If Peter is the one you need to feel alive, then go and be with him! I don't like him. You know how I feel about him, right?" He looked at her and she nodded. "Okay, but I'll accept him if you want to be with him. I prefer to see him every day than to watch you shed tears all of the time."

"I'm not crying through the whole time, love." Claire frowned ready to argue.

"Yeah, you're spending the rest of your time trying to ruin your life." Isaac scoffed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He sighed. "I'm just thinking aloud. The point is – if you need Peter, then go get him!"

"I'm doing that now." Claire lowered her look.

"But?"

"Angela saw us this morning." Claire bit her lower lip and looked at his friend. "She was with some young columnist at Peter's apartment."

"Ouch!" Isaac stirred.

"The wicked witch saw you with Peter?" Zach's voice surprised them and they looked at the door. "I'm sorry, I just walked in and heard the last part."

"Yeah, the "wicked witch" saw us together." Claire nodded.

"And what about the columnist?" Zach sat on the free chair near by.

"She's writing some column for the elite bachelors here." Claire shrugged with a slight frown.

"Ouch!" Isaac shuddered again.

"Would you stop with this?" Claire frowned more.

"I bet you wanted to do the same!" Zach chuckled. "Or maybe just to punch her?"

"You too!" Claire snapped, but her lips spread in a thin smile.

"Ah, so you wanted to punch her." Zach nodded, still chuckling. "Good!"

"Duh!"

"You said…" Isaac interrupted the arguing. "You said that columnist was writing for the bachelors? So she wanted to write something for Peter then?"

"Yes." Claire almost whispered. "But he kissed me and said that…"

"Wait! What?" Isaac almost screamed. "He… what?"

"He kissed you?" Zach stopped laughing.

"Yes!" Claire smiled softly. "He kissed me and he said he's taken."

"But… but…" Zach stammered.

"I thought… you both will keep a secret about this. I mean… I want you to be happy Claire, but it's illegal and I'm sure as Hell, Peter knows that too." Isaac frowned. "I don't like this!"

"No one knows the truth about my real family." Claire sighed and gathered her hair. "Only Angela and few friends."

"But what if…" Zach frowned.

"I'm gonna be here to protect her." Peter appeared all of a sudden close to Zach.

"Oh, damn it!" Zach almost fell off the chair. "Careful, man!"

"Sorry." Peter shrugged. "I had to see, Claire."

"Not that you haven't seen her this day at all." Isaac murmured.

"I'm sorry, what?" Peter narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing!" Isaac snapped.

"But…"

"Peter!" Claire got off the couch. "Why are you here? I thought I'm gonna see you tonight."

"You will, baby." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I just wanted to tell you something first."

"Well?" She looked at him quizzically. "What is it?"

"My mother called." Peter frowned. "She'll organize small party in the Mansion."

"A party?" Claire lowered her voice.

"Yeah."

"What's the occasion and what this has something to do with me?" Claire frowned. "I don't want to be there!"

"It's her birthday by the end of this week." Peter tilted his head and looked at her. "And she invited me." He leaned and kissed her lightly. "I want you to come with me!"

"But…" Claire sighed, ready to argue.

"Please." He whispered and she nodded, taking his hand.

"Okay."

"Thank you." He smiled and let her lead him to her room.

Isaac and Zach looked at each other. Isaac just shook his head. A wry smile appeared on his face and he leaned back on the couch.

"He has such a power over her." He looked back at Zach.

"She let him has it." Zach shrugged.

"She fought too long." Isaac murmured. "Maybe it's for the best."

"So you approve their relationship?"

"Who am I to approve or not?" Isaac shrugged. "They are together and that makes her happy. I can tell. I can see that."

"But…"

"I know, but that's their decision, not ours."

"Still!" Zach frowned. "It's wrong!"

"Would you prefer to see her suffer?" Isaac tilted his head.

"No."

"Then you have to accept Peter in her life."

"Damn it!"

"Yeah, I know." Isaac chuckled lightly. "It's unusual situation."

"Very." Zach shook his head. "I guess I could try to accept him for her. But he looks scary, man."

"He's not scary, dude!" Isaac scoffed. "When Claire is around…"

"She told me about him." Zach tilted his head. "When he saved her back in Odessa. She called him her "hero". She said he died to save her."

"He did and her ability brought him back to life." Isaac nodded. "But Claire never told me how all this happened. I just saw it in my visions and…"

"Yeah, I saw the paintings." Zach nodded.

"This is a strong connection there." Isaac murmured, looking at the door. "So strong that… man, I haven't seen anything like this in my entire life! Hope all this end good!"

They both looked at the closed door.


	19. Chapter 19 Nothing like before

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 19 Nothing like before_**

It was the party of the year of the New York's elite. The birthday of a member of a Petrelli family was always something big. Angela Petrelli was a respectful figure in the city. Therefore, her birthday had to be something big and fancy. She had not asked her son to be there, but Peter had his own plans. He was gonna be there with the person Angela hated the most at the moment – Claire Bennet.

Angela looked at the mirror for one last time and fixed her well-formed haircut. She tilted her head and looked at the picture, standing over her nightstand. She was standing between her two sons and they all looked happy. Angela remembered that time. She remembered it too well. It was right before Heidi's accident. It was before Peter's dreams. It was before all the Hell broke and loose over their family. And all because she had believed in Arthur's visions. All because Linderman and then Charles had confirmed it. They were sure and she had believed in them. They were wrong. All of them. Angela frowned.

If she only knew what was about to happen, she would fight against all this. Peter and Claire were not supposed to meet at all. He would have stayed in New York and she would have stayed in Odessa. Nathan could have been a President. Heidi would have been still there with Monty and Simon. Everything could be different. But it was not.

Now… Nathan was dead. Heidi lived with her sons outside New York. Peter and Claire had a relationship. A niece and an uncle… Angela frowned and looked at the mirror one more time. She shook her head and thought about them. They were her failure. Peter and Claire. She sighed and walked out of her room.

Peter showed up a little before midnight. Angela knew the reason about his late appearance. His reason was standing right beside of him and he held her hand. Claire.

Angela knew where she worked and what she worked. She honestly could care less about Claire. But she was in her family now in one way or another. Angela could not ignore her and this was not the best policy either. Angela knew that well.

"Happy birthday, mother!" Peter approached to her with a smile. It was a fake smile and had nothing to do with the way he used to smile at her before. This was fake. "Wish you all the best!" He leaned and kissed her cheek lightly. She knew it was only because of the guests around.

"Happy birthday, Angela!" Claire just nodded. She held Peter's hand and she looked gorgeous in her little black cocktail dress. Her blond hair was falling free over her shoulders and she smiled too. It was fake again. They both did not mean it. They both did not like her.

Angela smiled back. She had learned how to hide her feelings. She knew what to do in the moments like this. But Peter was her son. He was her favorite son, her dreamy boy and she loved him. But she could not control him as she used to do before. That was the difference between now and then. That was the difference between him and Nathan. Nathan knew what he wanted and chased his dreams. Peter was always his shadow… right until the moment he met Claire. Then he was hard to control and Angela had difficulties to do it.

She had called him her hero and that was all he wanted to hear. That was all he needed to feel strong enough for anything. Claire had made him to believe in his own powers. She had made him to believe that he worth something.

"It's nice to see you here." Angela nodded at the both of them. "I thought you won't make it!"

"Never doubt in us, mother." Peter smiled again. "Did we miss the cake?"

"Yes, but it's ok." Angela nodded. "Please, enjoy to the party." She smiled and walked away. She even got out of the Mansion.

Seeing Peter and Claire tonight was too much for her nerves. She leaned on the parapet and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I told him it's not a good idea." Angela heard Claire's voice and turned around. She walked to her and her face was blank. "I know you don't like me and I think I know why."

"You know?" Angela tilted her head and frowned slightly. "I'm not sure."

"I'm his niece and yet… I'm sleeping with him." Claire made a short pause. "And I'm not sorry."

"I know you're sleeping with him. I knew that was about to happen since the moment you showed up on his door!"

"What?" Claire frowned. "I was a kid then and I…"

"You were in love with him! You hero-worshiped him! He was your hero!" Angela skipped. "I knew that would happen someday."

"He is my hero!" Claire hissed. "And I'm not sure you know what are you talking about! I didn't meant that to happen! I didn't want it! He is my family! He is the brother of my father… but I love him! Nothing could change that!"

"See? That's what I meant!" Angela lowered her voice. "You two… it's so wrong on so many levels! It's so… sick! But yet… you won't give up!"

"No!" Claire answered quietly, but she was sure in her answer. "I thought I could handle without him. I thought I could live without Peter around. I've tried and I even tried to push him away." She skipped a beat. "But that made him suffer, made me suffer… and I'm tired of suffering!"

"You deserve it!" Angela scoffed. "You both deserve it for what are you doing right now!"

"What?" Claire took a step back. Her eyes widened. "I can understand why you hate me, Angela. I really can, but Peter is your son! Why do you want him to suffer? What mother are you?"

"Get out of here!" Angela lowered her voice and her eyes narrowed. Claire's words had hit her. She was so right, but Angela would never admit that. "You don't know anything!"

"I know Peter!" Claire frowned. "I know what he wants and I know what will make him happy. I'm gonna do it for him! I want him to smile again. I want him happy!"

"Yeah, just keep his bed warm!" Angela snapped. "I'm sure he likes it."

"Wow!" Claire shook her head with a wry smile. "I never knew you can talk like this. But whatever." She waved with her hand. "I'm gonna stay with Peter not only, because he wants me in his bed. I'm gonna stay with him… because he loves me. I love him and I'm gonna protect him from everything." Claire stared at Angela. "Even from you if I have to!"

Angela could not answer. Claire just turned around and walked into the Mansion. She got it wrong. Peter was not the only one. Claire had changed too. Now she was strong again. They both were and that was a dangerous combination.


	20. Chapter 20 Ready for fight

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter _**_**20 Ready for fight**_

Claire went into the Mansion and leaned on a cold wall. Her hands were shaking. Her whole strong attitude just went away. Her heart pounded in her chest and she needed few more minutes to calm down. She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked around. Nobody had noticed her presence there. The guests had formed in small groups and talked to each other. She fixed her hair, took a deep breath and walked out the shadow.

"Is everything okay?" Peter touched her hand in the moment she took the first step. Claire sighed and looked up at him. She had to know that he would never let her alone in this. "Claire?" His eyes looked at her quizzically.

"Everything is fine." Claire nodded and took her glass of champagne from Peter. "Your mother still think she can control my life!"

"Your life?" He rose up a brow.

"Okay." She sighed. "Our life."

A smile touched his face and Claire frowned with confusion. It was the same crooked smiled he had given to her in the day they first met. It was the same genuine smile he was giving to her every time she was telling him that she loves him. Claire looked at him with surprise. There was something different in his eyes. There was something she never thought she could see there again. Happiness. She shook her head and took a sip from her champagne after that.

"You said "ours" like you meant it." Peter wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "That's the reason."

"The reason of what?" She leaned on him.

"You wondered why I'm smiling." Peter kissed her temple. "That's the reason."

"Just a word?" Claire looked up at him.

"Just a word." He nodded. "You never said or thought it before."

"I was scared." Claire murmured and looked around the guests. No one seemed to pay attention on them. It was comforting. "I still am."

"I know, but you're not alone, Claire." Peter squeezed her tightly. "You never been."

"But... I thought I was protecting you." She frowned. "I thought it's for the best."

"My mother convinced you, right?" He sighed and looked over his shoulder. Angela was still on the porch. She was with her back to them, but Claire was sure that Peter could read her mind. That was the reason he frowned. "Yeah, she did. I know how good she is in this."

"She's right, Peter." Claire leaned her head on his shoulder. "She's right and we both know that. Our relationship is wrong and illegal no matter what we feel to each other."

"Then... why you gave up?" He lowered his voice and Claire felt his look over her. She looked up at him and saw his eyes narrowed. The happiness was gone and she cursed herself for the pain she could see there instead. "Why you stayed with me?"

"Because... I didn't want you to suffer." She whispered. "I did it only because I thought you'd be happy without me. I thought you could fine someone to love and you could have... everything you couldn't with me. Plus... I... why are you making me saying this?"

"I just want you to understand some things." He turned to face her. His hand lay on her chest, right above her heart. "I want you to understand the Hell I was in before I met you again. I was empty. I was a shell with no soul and you revived me again, Claire. From the moment you said you love me I knew I can live again. You gave me the reason to live."

"I'm so sorry, Peter." Her eyes went teary. "I didn't know. I thought..."

"Shh-shh." He placed his index finger over her lips. "It's okay now. You are here and we are together. That's all I need. Just... please stop running away from me."

"I won't." She mumbled in the moment his lips touched hers. Claire sighed when she felt his hands over her waist. She lifted up her arms and wrapped them around his neck. The glass slipped out of her hand and fell on the ground. No one heard sound of the broken glass. They were too busy with each other. "I love you ." Claire whispered when she pulled back and looked into his eyes. She wanted to see that sparkle of happiness again. Her heart pounded in the moment she saw it again. A nice smile appeared on her lips. "That's better."

"I can see you two are still together." Noah's voice came like a cold shower and Claire sighed before she could look at her father. He was standing there, holding his glass of scotch in his left hand. His eyes narrowed. "I thought it could be over with the time."

"Noah." Peter lowered his voice and it sounded more like a snarling. Claire could feel the tension in his posture. Her hand slipped over his waist and she leaned on him.

"It's so not nice to see you, Peter." Noah frowned and took a sip from his drink. "I thought..."

"Hello, dad." Claire interrupted him. She coughed lightly. "I'd ask what are you doing here, but I think it's unnecessary."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Noah tilted his head.

"Nothing." Claire shrugged. "Absolutely nothing."

"Claire!"

"It's hard for you not to be here when the queen bee ordered you!" Claire tilted her head.

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Noah scoffed.

"You too." Peter took his attention. "We're just being honest here."

"I can see that." Noah frowned even more. "I thought you could lay low."

"Why?" Peter smirked lightly. "Is there something we have to hide? I mean... it's not like we're lying here or something."

"You son of a..."

"Shut up!" Angela hissed behind Peter's back and they all looked at her. "Noah!"

"You seriously are going to allow this?" Noah scoffed.

"There is no need to be discussed here." She walked to him and turned around to look her son. "And you... I think you both have to leave."

"Well, I couldn't agree more, mother." Peter tilted his head and kissed Claire's temple. "Come on, baby. Let's fly."

"Good!" Angela frowned. "It's something we agree on."

"Great." Peter nodded. "Oh and by the way... just forget about any plan you might have about me. It won't work and... you might end up get hurt." He smiled politely. "And we both know that I can't lie, right?"

"Good bye, Peter!" Angela hissed.

Claire took his hand and they left the party. Once they were on the porch, Peter took her in his arms and flew out with her in his arms. Claire leaning her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes with a nice smile on her face. It was something close to the happiness she felt now. Just being in his arms and knowing that he loved her no matter what. That was all she had ever dreamed of. That was enough for her. It should be enough. Claire smiled once more and relaxed into his arms. She needed him and he was there.


	21. Chapter 21 Go to sleep

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter _**_**21 Go to sleep**_

_Petrelli's Mansion_

Noah looked at Angela and his eyes narrowed towards her. She just throw him a look and took a sip from her glass.

"You do realize that all this is one big mess." Noah murmured. "It could be really dangerous."

"I called you here only because you are the only one I can trust to do it." Angela turned around to look at him. "You have to do this, Noah. We have to stop all this nonsense! They are not supposed to be together and this is a mistake that I'm gonna fix it!"

Noah coughed and looked at the empty porch. Peter and Claire were gone already. They probably enjoyed at their company together. It was something that made him feel sad for some reason. His daughter was in love with her uncle and Peter... Peter loved Claire all along. Even Noah could see that. It was one of the reasons he sent Rene the first time. He had to make Claire to forget her hero. Noah knew who Peter was in the moment he met him at that cell. He knew he was Claire's uncle and he just could not stand the look he had given to Claire then. It was pure adoration. It was a look of a man who just had fallen in love. And then it was Claire. She just... adored him. Her eyes were full with love and it was even worse, because Peter was her first love. Noah knew that. His wife had shared that precious information with him. Claire could not stop talking about the man who saved her. Her hero.

That was the moment when Noah chose to act. He sent Rene first to his wife and then to his son. Zach, Claire's friend was the last from the list... before Claire. But Rene had followed Angela's orders. And Angela wanted Claire to remember who Peter was. She thought it would be better if Claire knew Peter as her uncle. That just broke her heart. That was the reason of all of her mistakes from this moment on. Claire thought she could handle it. She thought she could live without Peter in her life. But she did not know that she could not live without him.

Peter thought the same.

Angela had told Noah about his reaction of the news. He just had shut in himself and kept silence. They all thought he could handle it. They all thought he could move on, but he could not. Peter had changed. His point of view changed completely. Angela thought he was too quiet before. She thought he was too closed in himself. But that was nothing compared to the person Peter became after he realized that Claire was his niece. His eyes changed, darken. His shoulders stretched a bit. There was a constant pain in his look when he was not careful enough to hide it. Yeah, he had changed.

Now he was different. The pain was not there anymore. Something had happened and Noah knew what it was exactly. Claire. She had given up. She was with him now. Noah shuddered and took a sip of his scotch. His eyes narrowed. He wanted to stop that unhealthy relationship. Angela suggested a plan, but Noah still was not sure if this could work.

"This is dangerous, Angela." Noah murmured. "We both know that it could cause problems to Peter."

"Noah!" Angela snapped.

"Oh, come on!" Noah placed the empty glass on the cupboard. "I thought you destroyed the last sample of that medicine! The Company can't allow another failure! And this is going to be a massive failure!"

"Who are you to tell me what I'm going to do with my Company?"

"Your Company?" He hissed. "I thought you said..."

"I have 51%." Angela tilted her head. "That means..."

"You're wrong!" Noah lowered his voice. "It's not gonna work and I want you to notice my opinion!"

"Your opinion is noticed and now... we can proceed." She smiled, but there was something in her smile that made him shiver barely noticeable. "Do you understand me?"

He shook his head and just walked out on the porch. Things would get worse. Noah felt it with every bone in his body.

---------

_Peter's Apartment _

Peter looked at the sleeping woman beside of him. He leaned on his elbow and slid his hand down over her bare back. Claire shivered in her dream and smiled. Peter continued watching her. She had suffered so much. He had suffered so much. Now they both deserved some happiness together, but something was wrong here. He could feel it.

"Peter?" Claire opened her eyes and looked at him sleepily. "You have to go?"

"No." Peter smiled and took her in his arms. Her head rested on his chest. "I'm not going anywhere tonight."

"Good." Claire murmured. "I love to feel it beside of me."

"I love that feeling too." Peter took her hand and his lips touched the back of her fingers. "Sleep now. I know you're tired and I'm not going anywhere."

He felt her kiss over his neck and smiled.

"I love you, baby." She murmured and fell asleep again.

His smile faded. Something was wrong and he had to find out what it was.


	22. Chapter 22 Paint me bleeding

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter _**_**22 Paint me bleeding  
**_

_Isaac's Loft_

Isaac blinked twice and then stepped back from the painting. The brush slipped out of his frigid fingers. It was the second painting, looking like this. Blood... and more blood... He buried fingers into his hair and shook his head in denial. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hide it from everyone. His painting were never mistaken. His gift also.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Peter's voice came from behind and Isaac turned around. He was standing just few feet away from him. "Is this... me?" Peter tilted his head, staring at the painting. "I'm... dead?"

"I-I don't know." Isaac stammered. "But... this is just..."

"This is the Mansion." Peter came closer to the painting and his fingers traced still wet canvas. "This is the Library." He narrowed his eyes. "And this is the place my dad used for his office."

"Peter!"

"Hm..." Peter pulled out his fingers, colored in red. He didn't even notice. "If I'm not dead, then I'm bleeding to death. I wonder what happens." He bit the edge of his lower lip. "And what is the shadow here?" He pointed the edge of the painting. "Looks like a woman's silhouette. Claire?"

"I'm not sure." Isaac murmured.

"You're lying." Peter lowered his voice, without even looking at him. "I can fell it! That monster, calling himself a human gave me this ability! I can recognize the lie and you are not a good liar, my friend!"

"I'm not your friend!" Isaac snapped.

"Show me the other painting." Peter finally turned around and looked at him. His eyes looked darker than usual. "Now!"

"But..."

"You want me to make you?" He tilted his head to the side. "You know I can do it!"

"Damn you, Peter!" Isaac cursed and walked pulled out a small canvas, lying behind the other ones. "Here!" He placed it on the wall so Peter could see it. "But this is something I can..."

"So this is Claire." Peter looked closely. "Her hands are covered in blood and... she is holding a syringe?" His voice lowered to the whisper. "And she's crying? What the hell is going to happen?"

"You know that's only a painting, Peter." Isaac coughed. "We can just..."

"It's going to happen." Peter whispered. "But... when and what?" He sighed and turned around to look at Isaac again. "Hide them!"

"What?" Isaac frowned.

"Claire doesn't have to see them!"

"But..."

"Hide them!Now!" Peter clenched his fists. "I have to deal with this, but she doesn't have to!"

"Wash your hands!" Isaac murmured and nodded at Peter's fingers. "She's gonna ask." He sighed. "I'm gonna hide it, but I'm not sure she's gonna like it when she finds out."

"If." Peter mumbled on his way the the bathroom.

"When." Isaac called after him and took the painting.

---------------

When Claire came home later that night, the loft was dark and empty. She frowned and turned on the lights. She usually came back in the morning, but Peter was not there this night. Claire waited for him to show up, but he didn't. She sighed and walked into the kitchen, lighting up a cigarette. Claire had given up on that habit, at least she thought she was. But she was nervous this night and Peter was not there to calm her. The pain of his absence now was almost physical and scary. She didn't know how much she depended on him. He was her life - plain and simple. If something happened to him, she wouldn't make it.

"Why are you smoking again?" Zack's voice echoed from the door and Claire turned around to look at his friend. "I thought you gave up on that habit." He blinked sleepily and walked into the small kitchen.

"I'm just... I needed it." Claire shrugged. "Why are you up?"

"Hm..." Zach took a glass from the shelf above the sink and poured some water. "I had a nightmare. You?" He took a sip and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"I just got back home." Claire exhaled the smoke of and stubbed out the cigarette. She leaned back on her chair.

"I thought you'd go and visit Peter." Zach rose a brow and finished his glass of water. "That's what you always do."

"Peter wasn't there." Claire crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"And you're worried?" Zach chuckled lightly. "I can't believe it! You're worried to the only person here you shouldn't."

"You can't understand, Zach." Claire gave him a wry smile. "I'm always worried."

"But he can't get hurt, Claire." Zach shrugged. "You know that."

"He can." Claire frowned all of a sudden. "He can."

"What?" Zach looked at her with confusion. "I thought he's indestructible just like you."

"I told you, he can get hurt." Claire got off her chair and patted Zach's shoulder on her way out.

She hid in her room and lie down on her bed. Her eyes closed and she inhaled deeply. Her eyes closed and she let out a tired sigh. Yeah, it was painful. She looked at the clock on her nightstand - little after 2 am. Peter should've been there by this time. Something bad happened to him. Claire could feel it, she just didn't know what was it. Her heart pounded with concern. Her eyes burned with tears. She sat on the bed and looked around the dark room. Her hands pressed to her chest.

"Peter, where the Hell are you?" She asked the darkness.

---------------

_Petrelli Mansion_

He sneaked in the Library like a thief. Peter never thought he could use his abilities to sneak into his own home. It was almost funny. He could laugh if he could. There was something there his mother didn't want him to know. But he had to. His future probably depended on it. Only if he didn't feel so... strange.

"You shouldn't have come here, Peter!"

Peter turned around in the moment he heard the voice. The tall bald man was standing close to the window. The room was dark, but Peter could see him. His eyes narrowed when he recognized the man. His fists clenched. Even if he had had any doubts, now they were gone. Peter stared at the man.

"Rene..."


	23. Chapter 23 Time

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter _**_**23 Time**_

_A week passed..._

_And then another one..._

There was no sign from Peter and Claire was like a knot of nerves. She could not eat. She could not sleep. Her thoughts were a mess and she barely functioned. She had to work though, so that was even worse. Her face was blank then. Her only purpose was to do her job and just get out of there. That was night after night and week after week...

_A month passed.._.

Isaac and Zach seriously thought that Claire was going crazy. They never thought she could get sick, but she looked like it. Her face went pale. Her eyes were red and sore. Her posture changed completely. She kept her hair almost over her face just to hide it from them. Her shoulders hung and she dragged her feet when she walked around the loft. She could barely talk to anyone.

_Another month passed..._

Claire locked in her room and walked out only when she had to go to her job. Her eyes went cold and she even thought to dye her hair. Black, because that was how she felt right now. She even bought the right color. But something stopped her. Every time... She could hear his voice. She could see his face, his angry eyes and his frowned expression. Peter... She moaned and curled up on her bed, trying to stop the tears again. She thought she could not cry anymore. She thought her heart could not get hurt... but she was wrong. It hurt like hell. Peter was right when he had told her that she was in his blood. He was in hers and there was no escape from there. No matter how hard she had tried. No matter how tears she shed for him. She just could not forget him and he probably was already. Maybe he just got tired and ran away. There was no other option. Peter had chosen the clean cut. It was simple and fast.

That was how she wanted to think, but he heart was telling her something else...

"Claire?" She heard Isaac's voice and grunted, hiding her face in the pillow. He knocked on her door impatiently. "Claire, please come out!"

"Get out!" She rose up her voice. "Leave me alone! I'm not hungry! I'm not thirsty! I'm fine, so just..."

"I want to show you something!" Isaac interrupted her and she frowned.

"I don't want..."

"It's about Peter..."

He hadn't even finished yet and she opened the door. Her eyes narrowed towards her friend. Isaac looked nervous... and he was not alone. Kay was there, peering over his shoulder. Claire frowned, ready to close the door again under their noses.

"Please, don't do it!" The brunette girl stopped her. "I convinced him to tell you something and you have to hear him, Claire." Kay insisted.

"Did you just... read my mind?" Claire scoffed. "This is..."

"It's about Peter!" Isaac touched her arm briefly to take her attention.

"So I've heard." Claire frowned. "What about him? He just ran off and I think... it's for the best."

"He didn't." Kay shook her head and Claire looked at her again. "He didn't run, Claire."

"Okay..." Claire trailed off. "What's going on here?"

Isaac sighed and looked back at Kay. She nodded briefly and he looked back at Claire. Her whole body tensed. She tried to hide back in her room, but this time Isaac took her hand and literally dragged her to one of his paintings. Her breath hitched and she almost fell on her knees. She saw Peter's haggard face on the canvas. He was lying on some bed, looking thin and helpless. A single moan escaped from Claire's lips.

"Claire?" She felt Isaac's hands over her shoulders. "I want to show you something else, but..."

"Show me." She barely whispered.

"Okay." Isaac sighed. "This paint is from this morning." He walked to the painting and pulled it away, just to reveal something even more terrifying.

"NO!" Claire moaned loudly and fell on her knees.

"Claire!" Isaac rushed to her. "Damn, Kay! I told you it's not a good idea!"

"She has to know!" Kay snapped from behind. "She has the right to know! Peter should've to hide this from her!"

"What?" Claire whispered and looked at Isaac. "Peter was hiding... what?"

"The last time I saw him... we talked about this." Isaac nodded at the painting and helped her to get off the ground. "I showed to him these two paintings. He... he didn't want you to know. He thought he could handle this on his own."

"This is the Mansion." Claire walked closer to the canvas. "It's... the Library. And... " She tilted her head. "Damn! He... and... it's me! And why am I holding a syringe? Then he has to be alive, right? Maybe I'm trying to save him? Maybe... I..." She suddenly stopped. "I have to save him! I have to talk to Angela!" Claire turned around and ran to her room.

"What?" She heard Isaac followed her. "Claire!"

"No!" Claire tied up her hair and crabbed her coat. Her eyes went cold again. "If there is someone who can be responsible to all this... it should be her!"

"Claire! Wait!" Isaac tried again, but she simply passed beside of him.

"I have to go!" Claire walked out of her room. "I have to see Angela!"

"No, sweetheart!" Noah's voice made her stop and she saw him standing by the front door. "I'm afraid I have to stop you now..."


	24. Chapter 24 Where is he?

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter _**_**24 Where is he?**_

_Isaac's Loft_

Noah liked Peter once. He had saved his daughter and all. He had played the hero they all needed. He was that kind of a person you just couldn't hate - all kind and loving people. Angela said he had the biggest heart of them all. Maybe she was right. Maybe this Peter still existed, but it was too late for Noah to find him. Peter had changed... a lot. His mind and his heart just moved in another direction. And Noah didn't like this direction, because... it was Claire. Peter had chosen Claire above everything. He had caused pain to so many people by taking this decision. Maybe he knew that... maybe he didn't. But even if he did, Noah was sure he was going to do this again. His feelings for Claire was always there. They were well hidden most of the time. Peter was really careful, but everything just fell apart when Claire had disappeared after the Carnival.

Now Claire just glared at him.

His daughter...

"Don't do this, Claire!" Noah closed the door and took a step to her. "I have to stop you and... you won't like the way."

"Where is he?" Claire buttoned her jacket and fixed her hair. "Tell me!"

"I think he's at the Mansion." Isaac walked to Claire too. "Maybe they're hiding him there."

"Peter is not there." Noah answered quickly. A little too quick.

"You're lying." Kay walked to Claire and stood beside of her. "And you're nervous." She tilted her head to the side. "Why, Mr. Bennet?"

"You're father would be very disappointed of you, Kaylie." Noah answered with a question.

"Step father." Kay narrowed her eyes.

"Still..."

"I don't care." Kay took a step to Isaac and laced her fingers with his. "My boyfriend had a vision that something bad could happen. I trust him."

"We can stop this!" Claire frowned. "Tell me where is Peter, dad. Where is he? Why are you hiding him from me?"

"It's the right thing." Noah walked to his daughter. "We had to do this for your own good, Claire."

"Let me decide that!" Claire clenched her fists. "Where is he?"

"I don't know!"

"He's right." Kay murmured.

"Dad!" Claire rose up her voice. "Tell me!"

"Claire..."

"Screw you and all of your secrets!" She fisted the hem of his jacket. Noah could see the desperation in her eyes. He could actually feel her pain. "Tell me, where is he!"

"He doesn't know." Kay touched her hand and tried to pull her back. "Claire!"

"No! He knows!" Claire blinked furiously and Noah knew she only did that to stop her tears. "He knows and he's lying to me... again!"

"He's telling the truth!" Kay finally succeeded and Claire glared at her. Noah fixed his jacket and his eyes feel on his daughter's face. She looked furious. "Claire, please listen to me! I can tell you when he's lying! He doesn't know where Peter is!"

"I'm gonna find him!" Claire ran her shaking hands through her hair. "You can't stop me, damn it! I'll find him!"

"It's for your own good, Claire." Noah tried to reach to her, but he knew he couldn't. Not this time. "Trust me..."

"Shut up!" She growled and her eyes narrowed. "Just shut up! You don't know how much I hate you right now! You don't have any idea! I don't trust you and I never will... again! You won't help me right now! That's fine by me. I never asked your help. I'm gonna find Peter!"

"Claire..."

"I need him! I need him like the air I breathe, don't you get it!" She lowered her voice. "You don't know anything... anything!"

Noah couldn't say a word. Claire glared him one last time and just left the loft. Noah couldn't stop her. Not this time.

............

_Petrelli Mansion_

Angela looked at her son. Peter looked like a boy when he slept. Her little boy... her treasure. He was so different before. He was the only one with the heart from this family. But... it turned out that he was a true Petrelli after all. He had taken the wrong turn by falling in love with his niece. Angela had to stop that. She tilted her head and leaned on the door frame, just looking at him. They had sedated him a month ago. She didn't know until when. The serum had worked after all.

It hurt her to use it over her child, but she knew there was no way. There was no other way... Peter was too stubborn, just like his father. Sometimes he looked so much like Arthur that Angela even scared about. Sometimes she wondered what would happen if Peter had chosen his father's way. Maybe it would have been better.

Her phone rang and she frowned when she saw Noah's number on the screen. Angela sighed and picked it up.

"You better have a good reason for calling me!" She snapped and walked out of Peter's room.

_"Claire is still looking for him."_ Noah lowered his voice from the other side of the line._ "You better know what you're doing, Angela."_

"She'll stop eventually." Angela looked through the window of the Library. "She has no other choice and you can tell her that, Noah."

_"I can't reach to her and you know that."_ Noah skipped a beat. _"I can't control her actions anymore and you know that too."_

"Then she has to suffer the consequences." Angela narrowed her eyes. "I'm telling you - they won't be together! It's wrong and if they don't see that... I am! I'm gonna stop this!"

"_What the Hell?"_

"I know what I'm doing!"

_"I highly doubt that."_ Noah grunted out. _"I saw the paintings."_

"What?" She snapped. "What paintings?"

_"Isaac Mendez is painting again. You didn't know?"_

"I know. David's daughter is dating with that junkie!" Angela snapped. "But I thought he's useless already."

_"He's not useless, Angela! I saw the damn paintings! If you do something to my daughter..."_

"Bye, Noah!" Angela hung up the phone and stared through the window.


	25. Chapter 25 The day to be different

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter _**_**25 The day to be different  
**_

Isaac woke up from her screams. She was dreaming nightmares again. He sighed and sat on the bed, staring at the darkness.

Two months after Peter's disappearance, there was no clue of where he might been. Claire went to talk to Angela about it. Peter's mother refused to do that. Claire could not even cross the gates of the Mansion. The official version of Peter's disappearance was his trip to Europe. No one had a reason to doubt in Angela's words. She was his mother after all.

Claire on the other hand was broken. She had told to Isaac that she could feel something wrong happening with Peter. Her eyes were like crazy and her whole body shook when she came back from the Mansion. She had collapsed in Isaac's arms in the moment she had stepped inside the loft. Then... she had refused to eat for almost a week. Her eyes were empty and she got skinnier in every day. When Isaac or Zach was asking her to eat... she simply refused it with the words she couldn't die no matter what.

Like this wasn't worst enough, but then the nightmares began. Claire hadn't had calm night in a month. Isaac knew that well, because he could hear her cry. Screams wasn't worst enough. The crying part was terrifying. He had asked her why she was crying. Claire simply looked at him and answered him:

"Because I love him!"

Every time... the answer was the same. Isaac had stopped to ask her. He couldn't understand her anyway. He had tried to talk to her. He had tried to convince her that there was not any point of hurting herself like that. Claire simply refused to listen. She had sunk into her depression and nobody could reach her right now. Only Peter... but Peter was missing and they didn't know where to track him out. There was no leads pointing to where he was.

If Angela had something to do with it, and Isaac was sure she had, she was really good of what she was doing. Even Kay couldn't read her. She had tried to talk to her too. She even tried to read her mind, but Angela was careful. She hadn't thought or did anything suspicious.

Isaac shuddered when he heard the cry. Claire was crying already. That meant she was awake. Isaac stopped his sudden urge to go and calm her. That wouldn't work and he he knew that better than anyone. Claire could only make him feel even more worse. He sighed and rested back on the bed, covering his head with the pillow.

..........

Claire was sitting on her bed, wrapping her arms around her folded legs and crying silently. Her loud cry had turned into a small sobs and then into this. She swayed her body back and forth and closed her eyes in unsuccessful attempt to calm herself. But it got worse. The terrifying pictures of Peter, covered in blood were still in front of her. The nightmare just refused to go away and she couldn't escape from it. She sighed and curled up on her bed. Her eyes gazed the window and the full Moon outside. She remembered the night when Peter came to her on the night like this. Claire had asked him to stay and he had done it for her. They started all this right then. Just few months ago and it looked like forever.

Then the pain came back and she sobbed loudly. Her heart was in pain. It was like someone had ripped off her chest and took her heart away. Claire trembled uncontrollably. She couldn't breathe and her lungs were burning. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to be gone. There was no life for her now. Peter was gone and she wasn't even sure if he was alive. There was no life without him. No life...

That was her last thought before she could fall asleep again.

..........

Angela was looking at her son. Peter hadn't moved a muscle. His eyes were still closed and yet, she was sure that something was happening to him. She could put her finger on it. It was the same feeling when Peter told her about his dreams. It was the same feeling when she realized that she had no other choice but to act against him. She had to lied to him again. It was for his own sake. But... now something was wrong. Peter was different somehow. His face was calm in his sleep, but Angela was sure that something was happening under that calm surface. She picked up her phone.

"Give me Doctor Suresh!" She snapped. "I have to talk to him and it's urgent! Hurry!"

..........

_Claire was sure she was dreaming again. There was no doubt in that. Peter was there and he was looking at her with his big hazel eyes. His big and sad hazel eyes. Claire reached her hand to touch him, but she couldn't. Something was holding her tight and she couldn't move. _

_"Claire..." _Peter whispered and reached her hand to her, but he was too far away.

_"Peter!"_ Claire cried out. _"Peter, where are you?"_

_"Help me... Claire. I'm dying!" _

_"No! Peter... no!" _She tried to reach him again, but he was too far away._"Peter!"_

_"Mansion... I love you..." _

Claire woke up with a scream and looked at the window. It was a new day... Claire sighed and jumped off the bed, brushing her tears away. She didn't have time to cry right now. She had to be different this day. She had to be stronger than before. It was the day she had to find Peter. She had to.

Few minutes later and she was ready to go.

Claire looked at her reflection in the mirror and gathered some blond curls behind her ears. She sighed and her eyes narrowed.

"Let's go!" She whispered to herself and grabbed her jacket, walking out of the room.


	26. Chapter 26 Wake me up

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter _**_**26 Wake me up  
**_

Claire practically ran through the loft. She didn't pay attention to anyone there. Isaac, Zach and Kay just watched her leaving and slamming the door behind her back. She took the elevator to the foyer of the building and then straight to her new car. Peter had bought it to her. He thought she needed secure transport to and from her work. Claire sighed and got in her black Porsche. She put on her sunglasses and started the engine. Angela had to accept her this time. Claire was ready to everything... even to broke into the Mansion. She was sure that Peter was there. She was sure he was in danger and she was ready to save him.

..........

"What do you mean he's dying?" Angela hissed and looked at Mohinder. The Indian doctor was there since the last night. Angela had insisted for him and since she ruled the Company, Mohinder had no right to say "no". "I thought you're the best around here! How's this possible?"

"I told you the serum is too dangerous!" Mohinder frowned and looked at Peter. He was lying motionless in his bed. His face was pale and his body got thinner in every day. "The serum took away his powers. His strength is just missing."

"How much do you need to save him?" Angela frowned. "Just say a number!"

"This isn't about money, Angela!" Mohinder looked at her. "Don't you get it? Peter either will get better or... get worse. We can't do nothing about it... except to stop that serum!"

"But..."

"Do you want him to die?" Mohinder frowned and looked at the I.V. attached to Peter's arm. "I'm telling you this is way too dangerous. You're playing with your son's life!"

"You..." Angela didn't finish.

The door opened with a noisy sound and Claire rushed into the room. She took off her sunglasses and her eyes narrowed towards Angela. She was ready for a battle and Angela could sense that. She stood on her way to the bed. The both women glared at each other.

"Angela." Claire tilted her head to the side.

"Claire? How did you get into here? I gave strict orders!"

"I want to see him... now!" Claire didn't answer. She looked straight at Angela's eyes. "I won't go away and I know he's here!"

"...and he's bad." Mohinder took her attention and Claire threw a look at him. "I'm not lying." He murmured, suddenly taking a step back.

Claire frowned and her look fell on the man in the bed. Then... her whole cold attitude just disappeared. She rushed to the bed and fell on her knees, taking Peter's hand. Her other hand touched his forehead and she almost cried, shaking her head.

"What the hell did you do to him, Angela?"

"I did what I had to do!" Angela snapped. "Now..."

"Claire..." Mohinder interrupted her. "They gave him a serum to cut off his powers. But... he fell in coma and... I don't k now if it's not too late for him to wake up."

"No!" Claire screamed and she looked at Angela with pure hate in her eyes. "He's gonna survive this! I'll make sure of it... and I'll make sure you won't touch him again! What kind of mother are you? He's your son! And you... I so wanna kill you right now!"

"Watch your tongue, Claire!" Angela hissed. "You're not..."

"Hello there." Kay's voice surprised everybody and they looked at the window. She was standing there with a nice smile on her face. Her look fell on Claire and she shrugged. "Isaac and Zach thought you need help." Then she saw Peter and her eyes narrowed. "What the hell? Is he..."

"Teleport us out of here, Kay." Claire looked back at Peter. "Take Mohinder with us."

"What?" Angela hissed. "You can't..."

"Oh, but I can!" Kay smiled sweetly. She went to Claire and touched her shoulder. Then looked at Mohinder. "Doctor?" Mohinder nodded and touched her arm.

"Your father will be very disappointed when he finds out about this!" Angela glared at Kay.

"Sure, he will." Kay smiled even brightly and blinked once, teleporting her friends away.

............

Claire stared at his pale face. It was night already and Peter looked in the same way she had found him.

Mohinder had stopped the I.V. with the serum in it. He said it was the only thing he could do for Peter right now. Claire just nodded and let him leave. She preferred to stay alone with Peter. The day turned into a night. The only light in the room was coming from the Moon, peering through the window. Claire was sitting on the bed now. She leaned on her elbow and her hand touched Peter's face again. He was warm and still breathing. Her eyes closed for a moment and she fought with her fear. She knew she had to stay strong for him now as he was for her before. He was her strength when she needed it. Now she had to be his.

Claire sighed and looked through the window. There was a full Moon this night. The sky was clear and she remembered the last time she had touched the sky. She was with Peter then and he had raised them above the clouds so she could see the Moon. It was so beautiful. She hadn't seen anything like it before. Her head was leaning on his shoulder and she felt safe and secure.

Claire wanted that feeling back. She wanted her Peter back and she wanted him alive. Her lips brushed his forehead and she ran her fingers through his hair. He was here now. He was with her. He had to wake up now. He had to or she would be so lost without him...

"I love you." Claire whispered close to his ear and pulled back. Her hand lingered over his cheek. He was so warm and alive. Claire swallowed hard. She felt the need to cry now. She felt the urge to kill all those responsible for his condition. It didn't matter that most of them were his and hers family. But the word _family_ apparently meant nothing for Petrelli.

Claire sighed and looked at the window. The first signs of the dawn marked the dark sky. She closed her eyes for a moment, just enjoying the silence. She hadn't slept all night, but she wasn't tired at all. Her nerves were too tensed to sleep. Claire sighed once more and looked back at Peter... just to see him looking back at her.

He was awake.


	27. Chapter 27 Family relations

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter _****_27 Family relations_**

Peter looked confused when he looked at her. He blinked carefully and licked his cracked lips before he was able to talk. Claire just waited. She held his hand and never let go of it. Her eyes soaked his every move. Peter squeezed her hand lightly as if he wanted to be sure she was real.

"Claire?" He finally spoke. His voice was hoarse and he almost whispered, but it was like music in Claire's ears. "Where am I?"

Claire didn't answer right away. Her eyes went teary and she leaned to kiss him gently. Her forehead touched his and she sighed before she could answer.

"You are safe." She whispered and pulled back slowly. "You are safe, Peter. You don't have to worry about anything right now."

"But…" Peter coughed and she helped him to drink some water. "Claire…" He mumbled when he leaned back on the pillows. "I thought…" He looked confused. "I don't remember anything." Peter frowned. "What happened?"

"Shh-shh…" Claire touched his face and smiled softly. "The only important thing here is that you are alive and you are with me. Everything else goes."

"But Claire…" He tried to argue, but she placed her index finger on his lips and shook her head.

"Sleep and relax now, ok?" Claire kissed his forehead again.

She stayed with him until he didn't fall asleep again. It was hard for her to leave him, but she did. Her friends were waiting for her outside and she knew no one of them had slept this night. She was right. Claire saw them in the sofa. Kay had leaned her head on Isaac's shoulder and looked tired. Isaac was holding cup of coffee in his hands and stared at the empty space. Zach was sitting on the nearest armchair, half sleeping.

Claire smiled and walked towards the small group. Isaac noticed her first. She was sure he was about to jumped off his place if Kay wasn't there.

"And..?" His voice woke up Kay and Zach.

"Peter is awake." Claire said with noticeable relief in her voice. "He's resting now."

"Are you sure? He's ok?" Kay rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Yes." Claire nodded and poured herself some coffee. "He couldn't remember what happened to him exactly. But he looked fine."

"What about his ability?" Zach frowned. "Mohinder told us…"

"I'm not sure." Claire interrupted him abruptly. "Right now I'm happy he's awake."

"Sure, love." Isaac nodded. "Peter is alive and we all know how much you suffered all these months."

"So what now?" Kay rose up her brow. "You're gonna need me here?"

"Maybe if Angela tries something…" Claire blinked unsure. "But I doubt…"

"You're gonna stay here." Isaac leaned and kissed Kay's temple. "Just in case and I'm happy when you're here."

"Ok then." Kay smiled. "I'm staying."

"You're saying we're in danger now?" Zach frowned. "How so?"

"Not you. Peter is." Claire frowned and looked at the door of her room. "Maybe I am too, but it doesn't matter."

"But I can't understand… that bitch is his mother!" Zach scoffed and Claire looked at him with surprise.

"I thought you don't like Peter."

"I still don't, but she's his mother, Claire! A mother!"

"Mohinder told us, the serum was in his blood in the last couple of months. They kept him induced like this for their own gains." Claire murmured. "I would've killed them if I could."

"Them?" Isaac asked carefully. "I thought only Angela."

"Angela has her reasons, but somebody helped her."

"She owns the Company, Claire." Kay added carefully. "My step father is her friend so I know few things. They still have a Lab. They still have some… serums."

"He told you this?" Zach looked surprised. "I thought you weren't that close."

"We aren't. I just… happen to know that." Kay shrugged.

"How?" Zach insisted.

"I can read minds you know?" Kay smirked. "I know what are you thinking right now…"

"Ok!" Zach interrupted her and leaned back on his armchair. "I got the idea."

"You knew?" Claire tilted her head and looked at Kay. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We weren't that close, Claire. Remember?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Claire sighed and finished her coffee. "I just…"

"You just love Peter." Kay smiled and looked at Isaac. "I can understand you."

"I bet you can." Isaac leaned and kissed her.

"Ok." Claire yawned. "I'm going back to Peter now. I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

"We too." Isaac laughed and looked at Zach. "Right, man?"

"Night!" Zach was on his way to his room already.

Claire just smiled and walked back into her room. Her look fell on the man in the bed. Peter was sleeping peacefully. His face was with its natural color already. His breathing was calm and steady. Claire smiled softly and sneaked into the bed, snuggling to him. Peter sighed in his dream and Claire looked up to his face. She could only imagine what had happened. How Angela managed to beat him. He was powerful. He had restored all of his powers before this incident.

So many questions and she was too tired for searching the answers. Claire sighed and closed her eyes. She was so tired, but she was happy to have Peter next to her. He was alive and breathing. He would get better. He had to. She placed her hand on his chest and smiled when she felt the steady beating of his heart.

"I love you." She whispered into the darkness. The room remained quiet, but Claire smiled. She didn't need the answer. She knew it already. Peter was here. He fought against his weakness just because he loved her back.

She smiled again and fell asleep in his arms. No nightmares haunted her this time. She dreamed of her hero, lying next to her.


	28. Chapter 28 The nightmare

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter _****_28 The nightmare  
_**

She woke up in the middle of a nightmare, but it wasn't her nightmare.

Claire opened her eyes and looked at Peter. He wasn't screaming; his body only shivering in the bed. His eyes were half-open and his breathing was erratic. Claire popped up on her elbow and touched his face. He was burning. She jumped off the bed and came back with a moist towel.

"It's ok, baby..." She whispered, but she was sure he couldn't hear her. "You're gonna be ok."

Mohinder had prepared her for this. He had told her about that possibility. Peter's ability was gone for a long time. Now, without the serum in his body, all of the powers came back to him. But they were too many for his exhausted organism. Peter had looked in the same way the previous time. Claire knew that well. She remembered well of his coma and how helpless she had felt then. But she wasn't now. She knew what she was doing.

Few hours later, the fever was gone. Claire dropped the moist towel onto the floor and slipped back into bed. Her lips brushed Peter's forehead. He was better and she could feel that. A tiny sigh of relief slipped out of her lips. She kissed his clammy lips and her eyes didn't leave his face. Her hand buried into his hair and she rested her head on his collarbone. She was his cure now. She always was. Her eyes closed with the first lights of the new dawn.

She woke up again in the late afternoon. Peter was awake. She could feel it. Her eyes were still closed and her head still rested on his collarbone, but she was sure. Claire sighed and looked up at him. His crooked smile touched her heart and melted it once again.

"Hey."His hoarse voice was like a song for her ears. Claire smiled back and touched his face with trembling fingers. "I'm okay."

He surely wasn't okay. His weak voice and his pale face were the prove of that. But Claire nodded. She couldn't speak. She had spent the whole night taking care of him. Then... she remembered the past few months without him in her life. It was a nightmare and she was trying to forget all this.

"How are you feeling?" She asked instead. Her fingers lingered over his lips. "And don't lie to me, ok?"

"I'm... tired." Peter shrugged and his hand buried into her hair. Claire winced. "I'm tired, but that's all."

"What's the last thing you remember, Peter?"

"Hm." Peter frowned. "I think... I think it was Rene."

"Rene?"

"Yes, it was him." He closed his eyes for a second. "I went to see my mother and Rene was waiting for me there. Then... when I open my eyes for the second time, I saw your face."

"So you don't know anything about the serum?"

"A serum?"

"The serum, who kept you powerless." Claire could see his struggle to remember.

"No." Peter shook his head slightly. "I don't remember anything. No serum."

"Okay." Claire sighed. "Then we have to start from scratch."

"What?"

"Nothing." She forced a smile. "Everything will be alright."

"But, Claire..."

Claire kissed him and that interrupted his protests. Peter sighed under her touch and she felt his arms, wrapping around her waist and pulling her over him. His strength was back. She yelped when he squeezed her tighter. Her knees rested at the both sides of his body and her hands leaned on his shoulders.

"I've missed you..." She whispered between the kisses. "So much..."

He didn't talk. His hands slid up on her back and pulled her closer. Claire moaned when his lips touched the pulse point on her neck and sucked it lightly.

"Hm." Peter hummed and helped her with her thin nightgown. "So, I'm naked and.. you aren't?"

"You were... sick." Claire breathed heavily. "You had a fever and I had to.."

"Ah.." He pushed her onto the bed and his fingers ran down her body. Claire winced. "You had to take down the temperature?" His fingers hooked to her panties and take them off. "Now, we're even."

"Yeah." She just watched him. Her eyes soaked his every move. Peter smiled and his lips touched her belly. He suddenly stopped and looked at her. Claire frowned."What?"

"I had a dream." He murmured and shook his head with a smile. "I'm gonna tell you later. "

She was about to ask him, but his hands slid on her inner thighs and she shivered. He touched her right in the moment when his lips touched hers and she moaned softly. His fingers slid into her and thrust only few times before she could scream. And she did. She had missed hm so bad and now when he was here, her heart pounded like crazy.

"Peter!" Claire screamed in the moment she came and again when he thrust into her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and she just left herself in that feeling. Her hands clutched onto his shoulders and she his her head in his neck. His quiet groans filled her with pleasure. But suddenly this wasn't enough. His rhythm changed when he rammed into her few times and Claire felt close to her second peak. Her nails dug deep into his skin and she cried out in her second release. Peter followed her with few lazy thrusts and rolled over her body. Claire looked at him. His eyes were closed, but his lips curled up in a smile.

"I missed you too, Claire." He whispered and finally looked at her.

"I thought you didn't remember." She frowned slightly, but snuggled in him.

"I'm always missing you when you're not around." His lips touched her temple. "Never doubt in that."

"Ok." She smiled and closed her eyes with a sigh. "Now about that dream..."

"Later." He murmured.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, you're ready to hear it..." His voice made her look at him. His face was serious. "Not yet."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Please - keep doing it! :)_


	29. Chapter 29 When I wake up

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter _****_29 When I wake up  
_**

Peter came back into his apartment. After few months of absence, coming back home should've been difficult. Peter felt it right in this way. Yeah, it was difficult, but not for the reasons he had expected to. His eyes closed for a moment and he sighed tiredly. He just felt the place empty. It wasn't a home. It wasn't his home and he knew that with every fiber of his body. Claire wanted him to stay and live with her at the loft. But Peter wanted to try and come back to his old life. He wanted to figure out what happened. What and why had led him to here. Why his mother had taken his powers away. She must've been desperate. Peter couldn't think of another reason. That made her dangerous for him... and Claire. However, he wanted to protect Claire. She was his only reason for living. She was the only person he loved right now. Everybody around him were just... people. They were something temporary, but Claire... she was different. Isaac had told him about her suffering while he was gone. Peter could feel her pain and that made him even more determined to find out what went down.

He frowned and looked around the apartment. His mother had taken care of that place. Everything looked in the exact same way as Peter had seen it the last time he was here. Nothing had been touched or moved from it's place. The place looked as cold as it used to be. Peter never liked it, but he kept it. The reason was simple - he just didn't want to live in the Mansion. His mother was there and the place had filled with memories, some of them he wanted to forget. He furrowed his brows and walked into the bedroom. Nothing had been changed here as well.

"So messed up..." Peter murmured to himself. He could've sworn his mother's servants had been here. Everything looked way too clean. "Damn it!" He sighed and sat on the bed. "What the hell happened?"

That was the basic question. The last thing he remembered was his visit at the Mansion.

His phone rang and he picked it up with a sigh.

"Yes!"

_"So... you're back to normal, Peter?"_ His mother's voice echoed at the other side of the line. _"How's the feeling?"_

"Why did you do it, mom?" His voice was barely a whisper and close to the snarl. "I thought you loved me just a little. But this doesn't matter to you?"

_"I did it for your own good, Peter."_ She paused. _"You know why I did it. I would've done it again and this time, I would've hid you better."_

"Too bad you won't do it!"

_"I can."_

"No, you can't!" Peter snapped. "I'm prepared this time!"

_"Don't be so sure and who told you it'll be you..."_

"Don't you dare!" He growled. "Don't you dare to touch her!"

_"I'm just saying everything is possible, dear."_ Angela lowered her voice.

"Yes and thank you for sharing this with me, mother." Peter closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his self-control. "I'm gonna be prepared for this too."

_"I know about your dream, Peter."_ His mother trialled off. _"It won't happen!"_

"How can you be so sure?" He frowned. "Maybe I want this to happen!"

_"I won't let it!"_ Angela hissed and hung up the phone.

"We'll see about that." Peter murmured and walked into the bathroom.

But he couldn't stay away, not after his mother's words.

So he got back the same night. He got back at the club where she was dancing again. Everything there looked in the exact same way. Even Matt. He frowned when he saw Peter walked into the club. Peter just frowned and nodded abruptly. Yeah, nothing had changed.

"You came back after all." Matt furrowed his brows.

"Yes, I came back." Peter lowered his voice. "Problems?"

"With you around? Always." Matt chuckled bitterly. "Where have you been?"

"Ask my mother." Peter ran his hand through his hair.

"What?" Matt frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I wish I knew." Peter murmured and then shook his head. "I want..."

"Yeah, you want her in the Black Room." Matt picked up his cell. "Anything else?"

"Impressive." Peter smirked lightly. "You've learned your lesson?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, right?" Matt tilted his head to the side. "So? For how long?"

"All night."

"Got it." Matt nodded and turned his back to Peter talking to the phone.

Peter just shook his head and walked inside the club. He headed straight to the Black Room and settled on the big armchair. When the curtains opened and revealed Claire at the other side of the window, he smiled. She looked straight at him and he was sure Claire knew he was the client.

_"Welcome back, Peter.."_

He heard her voice in his head and smiled.

_"Go ahead, Claire!"_

She slid her hands on the small of her back and slowly unzipped her dress. Her body swayed as she let the dress fall onto her feet. A light smirk appeared on her lips when she untied her hair and the blond curls hung free around her shoulders. Peter shifted in his place and leaned forward. It was so beautiful to watch her. She was so... unreal and so special to him. She was about to become even more important, if that was possible. the thing is, Peter didn't know if she was ready for this.

Was _he _ready for this?

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Please - keep doing it! :)_


	30. Chapter 30 By the end of the nightmare

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:**_** Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire.**_

**Few notes:**_** It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"**_

_**Enjoy and review, please!**_

_**Loves, Arinna**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter _****_30 By the end of the nightmare  
_**

Kay leaned on the couch and started blankly at the TV. There was a morning show airing at this moment, but she hardly payed any attention to it. Her thoughts wondering around the dream she had the night before. It wasn't for the first time. This dream appeared in the moment of Peter's disappearance. Her dream represented a beautiful family house. There was a dog outside and a beautiful garden. It was the of her dreams. That's how she imagined her family house. The feeling coming from it was warm and nice. It filled her with love and calmness.

Then she dreamed Claire walking out of the house. Her long blond hair had tied up on the nape of her neck. She was smiling and looking happy. The next thing Kay could see was Peter. He was standing on the porch with open arms waiting for his Claire. She was running to him and all Kay can hear was her joyful laugh. She couldn't help but smile at that picture. The door of the house opened again and Kay could see a little dark-haired boy running to them. Peter and Claire looked at him with happy smiles on their faces.

Kay smiled again and this was the moment when her dream turned into a nightmare. The beautiful sunny day from her dream turned into a night. The boy vanished into a thin air and she could hear Claire's cry cut through the silence. That's when Kay woken up every night. That was the dream she couldn't escape from. She wished she could and when she realized she couldn't, she wanted to understand it. What was the meaning of it. The boy was obviously Peter and Claire's son. That was the only sure thing now.

"Are you okay, babe?" Kay felt Isaac's hands over her shoulders. Her lips curled up into light smile and she tilted her head aback to look at him.

"Just another dream, that's all." She shrugged.

"But you won't tell me, right?" Isaac frowned and sat close to her. "Why are you so persistent on this? I can help you and I know what..."

"I have my reasons." Kay snuggled in him and closed her eyes. "Please, just trust me."

"I am." Isaac rubbed her arm and gently kissed her temple. "I think I'm trusting you too much."

"You know you can do it." Kay closed her eyes for a moment and just relaxed in his arms. "I'd never turn you down."

"I know, sunshine." He smiled lightly and kissed her temple again. "But still..."

"Everything will be okay." She interrupted him. "You don't have to worry about it."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means... what I just said." Kay nodded on his chest. "We can save everybody if we're careful."

"Save?"

"Yeah, I saw your painting. Remember?" Kay looked up at him. "I saw the blood and Peter lying on the floor in the Mansion. I saw Claire with the syringe and the dark shadow of a man behind her. You think I can forget that?"

"But I stopped painting since then." Isaac frowned. "I have no visions... nothing!"

"That doesn't mean you stopped it."

"But Peter is saved and..."

"Sylar is on the loose. I'm pretty sure Peter is not okay." Kay frowned. "Maybe he's going to hunt him down?"

"Claire won't let him."

"He's too stubborn, honey." Kay sighed and snuggled in him. "He'd risk his own life if that could save Claire. You know that."

"Yes, I know." Isaac sighed. "I'm not a fan of this guy, but he's really capable of this."

"I can't understand that."

"You can't?"

"No!"

"Give your life for the person you love is completely understandable thing for me, honey." Isaac smiled and looked at her. Kay frowned and moved her head in the way facing him.

"Have you done that before?"

"I've never love that strong." He leaned and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

...................................

Peter woke up with a scream. He breathed heavily and cold sweat ran down his back. He looked at Claire. She was sleeping peacefully close to him. He leaned on his elbow and stroked her cheek. She didn't wake up, only sighed in her sleep. Peter lay back on his pillow. His eyes never left her beautiful face. Then... he thought about his dream and his face darken. It was more than he could take. It was more than she could take. He saw the house and the kid. He saw the smile on her face and then everything went in black and he couldn't find her.

What had happened? What was about to happen? Peter couldn't help but swore quietly. There was a voice in his dream, his mother's voice. She was laughing. Angela never laughed without a reason. It took him his childhood to understand that, but Peter had learned his lesson. She never did something without a reason. Maybe it was because of his father. Maybe that was her way to live with him. But whatever it was, Angela became another person. She kept her emotions hidden. He could recognize something only in her eyes. But it were rare moments, only when she put her guard down.

"Peter?" Claire murmured sleepily and he smiled. "What's wrong baby? Why aren't you sleeping? Something wrong?"

"Just a bad dream." His thumb stroked her cheek again. "Go back to sleep, I'm fine."

"I love you, you know that." Claire snuggled in him and closed her eyes again. Her hand rested right above his heart and Peter flinched.

"Yes, I know that and it's the only thing that keeps me going." His hand rested right above hers and he squeezed it lightly. "Trust me!"

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Please - keep doing it! :)_


	31. Chapter 31 Devoted to the family

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 31 Devoted to the family _**

Noah Bennet was a good man. He thought he fought for a good cause. He thought only how to protect the innocent people outside. His life was devoted to this action. But… he also had a daughter. Claire. It was his daughter, no matter what her blood was. No matter how bad she had hurt him. But that was Claire. His Claire-bear. Sandra always thought is too childish of him to call her like that. But Noah could see the smile of her face every time he called Claire like this.

Claire grew up as a Bennet. She was a part of Noah's family and he was going to do everything to protect her. He sacrificed so many people. He tried to make her feel comfortable, normal in this world. She was Bennet. He and Sandra loved her as their daughter. Claire was their daughter. She was their little girl.

Then she grew up.

She turned sixteen and Peter showed up in her life. He brought nothing but trouble.

She called him "her hero".

Noah still winced from the memory. He still could see Claire's eyes shone like never before. He was sure her heart felt the true love for the first time. It couldn't be more easier…and so wrong. Peter was her knight in white and shining armor saved her from the villain. He was the only person Claire felt connected to. It was the only person ever made her happy.

Noah wasn't blind. He was working for Angela after all.

When she had called him and told him about her son, Noah already knew. Claire couldn't love Peter. Peter couldn't love Claire. It wasn't only the age difference. They were related. Peter was her uncle. Their love was impossible.

Claire fell apart in the moment she learned the news. Noah could see the pain in her eyes. Her heart was broken and he just couldn't help her. But she made it. Claire made it looks like nothing happened. Peter did the same, but their life changed completely. It was full of lies and pain. It was full of mistakes and broken promises.

It was like someone had broken the wings of their souls. They were only half humans. Their lives became complicated. But no matter how hard they tried to stay away from each other, the faith always brought them back.

Then one night Angela called him. She had a vision of Peter and Claire. It was a vision in where they weren't alone. There was a small boy with them. This boy didn't have to be born. He was a mistake and Angela thought she could prevent this.

It was the second time when Noah lied to his daughter.

Angela did the arrangements and called to him. Noah used his partner to make sure Claire is well sedated and then all this happened. He just waited outside the lab until the small unit of Angela's people made sure Claire wouldn't have children.

When Claire woke up at home, Noah told her it was a dream. Claire believed him and gave him her bright smile.

"I'm so happy to have you around, dad!" She had hugged him and Noah felt the most miserable creature in this world.

Then she started her work in "Biter Taste" and her affair with Peter. She didn't care anymore. He didn't care either. They both had changed and this time Noah was sure no one could tear them apart.

He sighed and looked up at the place where Peter's apartment should be. He was sure Claire was there with him and strangely why, Noah felt happy. He was sure that Peter was the only person who could keep her safe. He sighed once more and got in his car, driving away.

Claire looked through the window and saw her father drove away. She frowned and leaned her head on the cold glass. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. Noah felt guilty. She knew him well enough to know that. He had enough reasons to felt guilty in front of her and Peter. His work with Angela was just about enough.

"Claire?" She felt Peter's hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong, baby? I thought you were ok."

"I am." Clare leaned back on him. "You are here."

"I'm the reason for you to be ok?" Claire could feel his lips touching her temple. "I'm just a human, Claire."

"You're the only person I love in this world." She turned around and looked at him. "You are the only one I can trust completely. I know you'd never betray me, Peter!"

"Ok, what's wrong?" His eyes narrowed. "Claire!"

"My dad was outside." She sighed. "He just stared up to your apartment. He looked sad, Peter."

"You want to forgive him?"

"After everything he'd done to you?" Her face darkened. "This is something I cannot forgive and he knows it well!"

"Claire!" Peter frowned. "It wasn't only his fault! We talked about this!"

"He helped!" Claire snapped. "That's enough!"

"He's your father…"

"I don't have a father!" She rose up her voice. "Not anymore!"

"Claire!"

"No! No, damn it! No!" Claire's eyes shone. She became furious. "He knew how much I love you! He knew you are my life and he did it after all! What kind of person is he?"

"He cares about you and…"

"Don't give me that shit, Peter!"

"Shut up, Claire!"

"You shut up!"

"Damn it!" He shook her lightly. "Noah is your father! You might be furious now, but you have to admit that! You have to learn to forgive."

"Did you forgive him for your brother?" Claire lowered her voice and Peter trembled. A dark shadow crossed his eyes. "Hurts, isn't it?"

"You're not…"

"It's not fair, I know!" Claire paused and touched his face. "You want revenge and I can see it in your eyes!"

"But…"

"Shh-shh." She lifted up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. "It's only us now, baby." Claire murmured over his lips. "It's only us… and few friends to support us."

Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. His mouth crashed over hers and Claire gave up on him. She lost herself in him and when he fell asleep in his arms few hours later, she was sure. He was her life. Nothing could've changed that now. Nothing and no one.

Claire fell asleep with the thought of her new life with Peter. She felt stronger than before and ready to fight.

Then the morning came and she opened her eyes with the feeling that something was wrong. Something happened to her. Claire winced and rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her back.


	32. Chapter 32 It's not the Eclipse

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 32 It's not the Eclipse  
_**

Kay rushed into Peter's apartment, closely followed by Isaac. Peter closed the door behind them with a slight frown. He tried to hide his feelings, but he knew it was pointless. Kay would read him any time right now. He was too worried to be careful or even block her. His thoughts were a giant mess. There was only one thing important to him now - followed Kay and Isaac in his bedroom, where Claire was sleeping peacefully. She had another bad period just few hours ago. It was so bad that she had called in her work to say she won't dance this night.

"What's wrong with her?" Isaac took his attention and Peter threw him a quick look.

"I called Kay, not you!" He just growled with hands in his pockets. "You can't help me.. or her!"

"You little..."

"Enough!" Kay snapped and sat close to the place were Claire was sleeping. "You think you can help her when you're fighting like this?"

"She can't hear us!" Peter took a step closer to the bed. He turned his back to Isaac. "And he's not supposed to be here!"

"I'm her friend!"

"Then... I don't like her friends!" Peter shot him a look. "Especially when that friend had a past with her!"

"Peter..." Isaac frowned. "I thought... it's a past now!"

"The image is in my head!" Peter taped his temple. "Here! And I can't get out!"

"We didn't even have a past, damn it! It was just a kiss!"

"But you hoped for more, right? You thought..."

"I said - enough!" Kay rose up her voice a little. "I know you're scared, Peter! I know you can't control your emotion right now, but just try for her, ok? I'm sure Claire would want that!" She looked at Isaac. "And he loves me! He never loved Claire in the way he loves me! This is something strong and I can feel it! It probably won't be as strong as you and Claire, but it's something real. Stop acting like a fool now and be here for Claire! Ok?" Her eyes focused on Peter. "If she's as bad as you told me, she's gonna need you!"

"Fine!" Peter lowered his voice and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna try!"

"Please!" Kay sighed and looked back at Claire. She still slept peacefully, curled up in two. "Now, why did you call me?"

"Tell me what's wrong with her!" He knelt close to the bed. "I can't do that..."

"Why? You are stronger than me."

"I am, but..." Peter reached trembling hand and touched Claire's face. "I'm not strong enough when it comes to her."

"I see." Kay nodded. "You want me to use the healing power over her." She frowned. "Wait! I thought she can heal, then why..."

"Yeah, why?"

"Ok, let me see." Kay sighed and closed her eyes. Her hands hovered over Claire's sleeping form. She took a deep breath and tried to focus. A slight frown crossed through her face. "Strange."

"Strange?" Peter frowned in the moment Kay opened her eyes. "How so?"

"She's fine." Kay looked confused. "Nothing's wrong!"

"What?"

"She's healthy!"

"She's obviously not!" Peter snapped. He got off the floor. "She was bad ok? So bad I didn't know what to do!"

"Peter..." Kay tried to talk to him.

"No! There is something wrong, damn it! I can feel it! I can... put my finger on it! I just wanna know what the hell is that thing!"

"Peter!" Claire's thin voice was the thing that reach him. She was awake. "What's going on?"

She wasn't even finished the sentence when he finally touched her face. Peter sighed and forced a smile on his face when he sat close to her. But his eyes couldn't lie. They never could. That's why he couldn't lie to her. Claire stirred under the blanket and looked at him with worried eyes. She opened her mouth to ask him, but he was faster.

"I'm just worried about you, ok?" Peter leaned to her and his lips brushed his lightly. "That's why I called Kay... and Isaac."

"You are scared." Claire licked her lips and looked around. "You all are." She frowned. "I'm fine, people. I'm just a little sick."

"Hm... you're not sick, Claire." Kay coughed. "You're completely fine!"

"What? Why?" Claire looked at the other girl with confusion. "I felt bad... two times."

"Kay tried to heal you." Peter murmured. "She could see what's wrong with you."

"...and I saw nothing!"

"Strange." Isaac added.

"It is." Kay nodded. "She looks pale and I can see she's still weak."

"I'm fine, people! Really!" Claire frowned and tried to sit on the bed. Peter helped her. "Thank you, baby." She gave him a warm smile.

"You felt like this before?" Peter sat close to her. His eyes didn't miss her face. "You have to be honest with me!"

"Hm..." Claire leaned head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment. "It wasn't the same, but I felt almost the same weakness when my ability was gone."

"What?" Isaac frowned. "I thought you can't lose it!"

"There were an Eclipse while you were gone." Kay tried to explain. "I think it hit all people with ability. Am I right, Peter?"

"Yes." Peter wrapped his arm around Claire's shoulder. "It hit all of us."

"Yes, but now there's no Eclipse!" Isaac frowned. "What could possibly be this time?"

Claire took a deep breath and grabbed Peter's hand. Her body shook and she desperately tried to control it.

"Again?" Peter squeezed her lightly and she nodded. "Just breathe, ok? Take a deep breathe and exhale." He helped her to lie back down and rubbed her arms gently.

"I'm cold." Her teeth chattered. "Peter..?"

He didn't say a word. Just took her in his arms, trying to calm her and give her his strength. He didn't say a word, but his eyes said it all. Kay and Isaac could see it. Peter was scared. He was terrified... and it was the first time he didn't even try to hide.

"I love you... be strong, please!" His voice was barely a whisper.

Isaac and Kay just look at each other and winced.


	33. Chapter 33 Protect me

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 33 Protect me_**

Two days later she got worse.

Peter just held her in his arms, trying to convince himself there was nothing wrong. Kay had told him Claire was fine, but his heart told him otherwise. He knew there was something more in the way she lay motionless through the night. Her body had curled up in two and so small under the warm blanket. She wanted him to hold her in his arms and that was all he could do now.

He felt helpless. His eyes were burning and his heart went heavy on his chest. He could feel her pain and her fear. But Claire just gave up on it. After two days with no eating, her body got thinner. Her tanned face went pale. The black circles under her eyes were more than visible now.

"I'm taking you to the hospital!" Peter snapped when her body shook again. "This is…"

"No!" Her voice was barely a whisper. "I'm… gonna be fine!"

"Yeah? I don't think so!"

"Peter, please…" Claire tried to get off the bed, but fell back with a painful moan. "No!"

"Claire!" His blood ran cold. Peter rushed to her, taking her in his arms. "What's wrong? Tell me!"

"My stomach!" She leaned her head on his chest. Her hands wrapped over her stomach and she cried from pain. "It hurts…me!"

Even before she was able to finish her sentence, Peter closed his eyes and teleport them away. His nerves were so tensed, he wasn't sure if he was going to make it. But he did and appeared right before the entrance of the fancy clinic, sponsored by his family. The place was named after his father, because of the money he had put in there. It was just one of his rare noble acts to the society.

"Everything will be okay!" Peter rushed into the building, feeling Claire's tears on his chest. They soaked through the fabric of his shirt and he could feel them. "Claire, please… just hold on okay?" his voice was barely a whisper.

Few nurses noticed them right after their arrival. Peter was well known here. He was a part of the Petrelli family after all. It was the first time he was thankful he had this name.

"What's wrong, sir?" A nice middle-aged doctor already rushed to them.

"It's.. my fiancée." Peter didn't hesitate. "She has pains in her stomach and she felt weak all week."

"Put her here." The doctor nodded at the near stretcher and Peter followed his instructions. Claire moaned painfully and grasped his hand from the moment Peter tried to pull back. "It's ok miss." The doctor tried to soothe her while they rushed to the ER. "Just relax and let us help you…"

"Hurt me.. it hurts!" Her teeth chattered and suddenly her body shook over the stretcher.

"She's bleeding! Hurry!"

That was the last thing Peter heard before they could walk in the ER. Few nurses pushed him away and he was too weak to fight. He slid down the wall and covered his face, trying to pull it together. Peter knew he has to be strong now. He knew how dangerous it was to bring Claire here. What if they find out about her ability? What would happen if they realized that she was in fact, indestructible?

"She's not now…" He whispered to himself and that scared him even more. Claire was defenseless now. She had lost her ability and that make her vulnerable. She could even… "No!" He hissed in his hands. "No! She can't leave me!"

Peter got off the ground and ran fingers through his hair. His breathing hitched when he saw her face right in front of his eyes. Her beautiful eyes. Her sad little smile he had fallen in love with… and then he realized he couldn't lose her. He couldn't bear to lose her. She was his air. She was his everything.

Then he wanted to cry…

Peter fell on the near bench and stared at the wall. Yeah, he wanted to cry again. But he didn't. Just then the miracle happened. Peter saw the doctor, coming out of the ER. He looked around.

"Over here!" Peter jumped off the bench and rushed to him. "How is she?"

"Your fiancée is good." The doctor sighed. "The bleeding wasn't serious and we were able to save her and..."

"Claire is ok?" Peter interrupted him impatiently. "She's gonna be fine, right?"

"Yes." The doctor frowned. "But she…"

"What?" Peter snapped. "You just told me she'll be ok! What else I have to know?"

"There is a certain risk for her life, mister Petrelli."

"But… why?" Peter looked confused. His heart pounded loudly in his chest. "You just said…"

"It's complicated." The doctor scratched his neck. "Her body just refuses to accept the fetus. We managed to contain the bleed now. She has to be okay if she keeps the bed, but…"

"Wait! What?"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Your fiancée is pregnant, mister Petrelli. She's in her fifth week." The doctor frowned. "But as I said…"

"When can I see her?" Peter interrupted him again. He couldn't think straight right now.

"She's been transferred into a single room. You can see her in awhile."

"Ok, thanks doctor!" Peter tried to smile when he saw the doctor walk away. Then his face went pale. "Damn!" He cursed silently. "I just want her!"

Few minutes later, Peter was standing in Claire's room. He was afraid to touch her. Just stood and watching with hands in his pockets. His thoughts were a mess. He wasn't sure what to do now. His only feeling was the fear. He was afraid of losing her. Now, he had to worry about someone else.

"I just wanted her to be happy." Noah's voice didn't surprise him and Peter didn't even turn around. "I wanted her to have a normal life and have a normal family."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Angela called." Noah answered simply. "They called her from the hospital."

"Sure." Peter lowered his voice. "She owns it."

"I just wanted to know if my daughter is alright."

"Why don't you ask me straight?" Peter finally turned around and looked at Claire's father. "I know you asked her doctor already."

"Angela said it would be dangerous for her to have children." Noah didn't answer right away. He just stood there by the door. His eyes were sad. "I wanted her to be happy."

"So you know?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"It's her choice, right?" Noah laughed bitterly. "But we both know what she's going to choice. She's been around you for too long and you have a big heart, Peter!"

"Don't say that!" Peter hissed. "I'm not the same!" He clenched his fists.

"You love her, no matter how wrong this love is." Noah fixed his glasses and coughed nervously. "I should better go, right?"

"About my mother…"

"Bye, Peter!" Noah just turned around and walked away.

If the situation was other, Peter would follow him. He would ask him and even force him to tell the secret he was hiding. There was something more behind his words about Angela. Peter could feel it.

"Peter?" Her weak voice made him to turn around and see her pale face. "What's wrong?" She whispered. "The pain is gone…"

"Don't worry, baby." He forced a smile and leaned to kiss her. "Don't worry about anything, ok? Everything will be alright." He pulled back and took her hand. "I promise you!"


	34. Chapter 34 Believe me

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 34 Believe me  
_**

The last thing she remembered was the pain. It burned her up inside and Claire couldn't resist more. She just gave up on the darkness. Then she opened her eyes again just to see Peter standing there. She looked around carefully. Her body was so light that she couldn't feel it. Claire coughed lightly and finally was able to talk.

"Peter?" Her weak voice made him to turn around and see her pale face. "What's wrong?" She whispered. "The pain is gone…"

"Don't worry, baby." He forced a smile and leaned to kiss her. "Don't worry about anything, ok? Everything will be alright." He pulled back and took her hand. "I promise you!"

There was something in his voice, something that scared her. Claire sighed and looked into his eyes careful. Pain and fear. She hadn't seen these feelings since long ago. That could mean only one thing.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked carefully. "Tell me!"

"We have to talk." He pulled back and ran his fingers through his hair. "We... have to decide something and... fuck! This is so hard to even think of!"

"Peter?" She tried to sit down on the bed. "Please..."

"No!" He pushed her to lie down gently. "You don't have to worry about anything, ok? Just.. we have to... damn! Claire!" He fell on the chair and his face crooked in pain. "I don't wanna lose you! I just can't lose you!"

"Tell me! What's wrong?" Claire reached out her trembling hand and slid it in slow caress over his face. "You won't lose me! I promise! Just tell me...what's wrong with me?"

"You are..." He swallowed hard as if the words were too heavy for him. "... you are pregnant."

"What?" Claire stared at him. Her hand fell on the bed. "What are you talking about? I can't be pregnant, Peter! There must be some kind of mistake or... a sick joke!" Her eyes filled with pain. "I just... they told me I can't have kids!"

"Who? Who told you?" Peter grasped her hand. "You are pregnant, Claire! You're in fifth week and there is no mistake about it! You have to trust me!"

"No!" She shook her head. "I can't! Ask my dad and... or Angela!"

"Why?"

"They told me I can't have children! It's because of my ability. I just... I can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No!" She almost cried. "Stop saying that!"

"Calm down, Claire!" He tried to soothe her. "Please... you know I wouldn't lie to you! Never! I promised you this!"

"No, I can't!" She cried quietly and saw the surprise on his face. "I'm sorry, but..."

"Ok! Wait a sec!" He rushed out of the room and came back seconds later with her doctor. "He can prove you this!"

"You want to see your baby, Miss Bennet?" The middle-age doctor smiled softly. "I'm gonna show you the baby, but you have to promise me to stay calm, ok?"

Claire just nodded. Her heart pounded in her chest when she finally saw the proof. Her doctor checked her with the ultrasound and pointed a small figure on the blurry screen. It wasn't bigger than her thumb probably, but it was there. She could see it and her life suddenly got its meaning. Claire blinked furiously to stop the tears coming. All these years she felt half woman. She felt so broken inside. Yes, she was indestructible, but that meant nothing when she thought she couldn't have children.

"Miss Bennet? Are you ok?" Her doctor asked her when he finished with the ultrasound. "I told you, you have to stay calm, ok? No stress and please keep the bed as long as you can!"

"What? Why?" Her motherly instinct kicked in. "Something's wrong with the baby?"

"No, the fetus..."

"The baby!" Claire interrupted him with a frown. "It's a human being!"

"I'm sorry." The doctor coughed. "The baby looks good, but you're the one we're worried about." He skipped a beat and look briefly at Peter. "Your body tried to reject the baby."

"What?" Her voice trembled."How is this possible?"

"We're still trying to find out, but everything looks good now." The doctor nodded. "Just follow my instructions and you'll be fine, ok?"

Claire nodded and watched him leaving the room. She looked at Peter and saw his pale face. The look in his eyes scared her. She frowned and coughed lightly.

"What are you thinking?" She spoke quietly. "I know I won't like it, but still... I want to know!"

"I want you alive!" His voice trembled, but he was able to take control soon after. "This baby... and the possible complications..."

"You want me to have an abortion?" She gasped. "You, above all people! I can't believe it!"

"Claire..."

"It's a human being, Peter! It's a life and you're supposed to do everything to protect it!"

"Claire!"

"It's your child! My child! Our child!" Claire got angry. "And you want me to kill it?"

"I want you, ok?" Peter snapped. "I want you alive!"

"I won't gonna kill it! I won't gonna do that!"

"Claire, damn it!" His eyes narrowed. "You have to do it!"

"No!"

"Claire!"

"It's my body and I'm saying no!" She breathed heavily. "Peter! Please!"

"Calm down!" He rushed to her. "Please calm down!"

"I... can't! I... won't!" She felt dizzy. "Peter!"

"Ok, ok!" He leaned over and rubbed her arms calmingly. "We'll do what you want! Just calm down!"

Claire closed her eyes for a second and focused over her breathing. Her heart slowly restored its normal rhythm. Her breathing normalized and she opened her eyes again. Peter was still there. She smiled. It was a small smile, but was enough to make him tremble.

"Don't worry, ok?" She whispered and reached out to touch his face. "Everything will be ok, I promise!" Claire wanted to believe in this. She had to.

* * *

**_A/N: It's my bday! So.. that's my present to you! Hope you liked it! _**

_**Loves,**_

_**Arinna**_


	35. Chapter 35 At home

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 35 At home_**

Claire was looking to the window. It was night already. The room was quiet and she closed her eyes for a second. Peter had brought her back in his apartment. He had insisted and Claire wasn't strong enough to say no. So now, she was lying in his bed and just looked at the window. He was sleeping next to her. One of his hands was resting on her belly and she couldn't move.

They didn't talk about the baby. Peter hadn't said a word, but Claire knew he was worried. His eyes could tell her everything. But he hadn't insisted on abortion. He had left anything on her. Decision was hers and Claire was glad about that.

Because she would never let that happen.

She would give birth to that child. No matter what it took. She was going to be a mother or at least risk everything to be a good mother. The price could be her life, but Claire knew she would do it even then.

She smiled and closed her eyes. It was a good day and a night so far. There were no pains. There were no bleedings. Everything went perfect from the moment they left the hospital. Peter was worried and she could see it. But everything was perfect and she could be calm now.

Her hand rested on the belly, above his and she fell asleep.

_The Mansion_

"She is pregnant!" Angela was furious. "She is pregnant, Noah!" Her eyes narrowed towards the man, sitting on the couch. He looked ridiculously calm. "I need an explanation! I thought we agreed on this! A long time ago!"

"No, Angela! You took the decision without asking me!" Noah sighed and looked at his folded fingers as if they were the most important thing in the world now.

"Exactly! I just knew…"

"Hm?" Noah interrupted her. He just furrowed his brows. "You knew? What about Claire? What about her life? She would've been damaged for good if I hadn't intervened!"

"She is pregnant from her uncle! Her… uncle, Noah!" Angela hissed. "If that's what you wanted, you've got it!"

"We both know I never wanted this for her!" Noah frowned. "I wanted the best for my daughter."

"She is a Petrelli!"

"No, Angela!" Noah got off the couch. "She's been raised as Bennet! She never was a Petrelli until the moment you thought she's useful for your purposes!"

"You're going too far!"

"You've done that in long time ago!" Noah hissed. "If you have raised Claire as a member of your family, nothing of this would've happened! Peter would've been only her uncle. She would've gone to college! Her life would've been different and not messed up as now! Don't you get it? It was your fault, Mrs. Petrelli!"

"It wasn't my idea to begin with!" Angela narrowed her eyes. "Arthur thought…"

"Oh yeah! I know! It wasn't your fault! It was never your fault, right?" Noah shook his head.

Angela just fall back on her chair. Her face was pale, but it was obvious she wasn't ready to give up yet. It wasn't in her nature. Noah knew that and he was ready too. They were partners for too long and they both knew each other too well.

_Peter's Apartment _

The morning didn't start off too well. Not for Claire anyway. She woke up with a moan and Peter had to carry her to the bathroom. She struggled with her morning sickness and he couldn't do anything more but to support her. It was something new and terrifying for him. He couldn't help her in any other way. He just had to be there not able to save her from this. It was something she had to live through it the first three months of her pregnancy.

That made him suffers too. Claire looked so fragile in his arms. Her skin looked so delicate and so pale. She wasn't pale when she was okay. It wasn't her natural color and that scared him even more.

His arms shook when he had to lift her up and carried her back to the bed. She leaned her head on his shoulder in complete trust and made his steps unsure for a second.

"I'm fine." Claire whispered on his neck and placed soft kiss there. "You know I have to pass through this and it's normal for every pregnancy."

"Yeah." He just sighed and placed her back on the bed. "I know that." His lips touched her forehead. "I'll make you some breakfast, ok? Something light."

She wrinkled her nose, but nodded slightly.

Peter walked out of the bathroom and came back few minutes later. He held a try with few toasts and a cup of hot tea on it. He knew her stomach couldn't keep anything else right now. Claire smiled when she saw him and his heart pounded.

"Smiles good." She tried to look brave and that brought a light smile on his face.

"Baby, it doesn't smell at all. Just few toasts and a cup of tea." He shook his head and placed the tray on her thighs.

"Still." Claire took a toast. "I have to eat something to keep our baby here healthy." She took a bite.

"Hm." Peter sighed and sat on the bed close to her. "You really want to do this?" His look fell on her still flat stomach. "It's dangerous, Claire."

"I thought we talked about this, Peter." She finished her toast and looked at him. "I'm gonna have that baby. Just be with me like you always are, ok? I know I'll be fine!"

"You know?"

"I just know, ok?" She took the cup of tea. "I want this. I want us and this child, ok? That's all."

Peter just shook his head. He didn't say a word and just looked at her. Claire was willing to pass through all this but to have her child. His hand lay on her leg and rubbed it lightly.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

"I know." Claire smiled at him. "I love you too, Peter." She skipped a beat. "But I love our child too. I love it with every part of my body." Her hand lay on her chest, right above her heart. "It has it's place here already. I can't help it. It's part of you and me. How can I not love it? How?" She lowered her voice.

"Oh, Claire…" Peter just sighed and leaned to kiss her.

"I know." She touched his face. "I know…"


	36. Chapter 36 You, me and our family

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 36 You, me and our family_**

Kay knocked on the door, but no one answered. She sighed and turned around, ready to leave. Then she heard a thud sound from the other side of the door, followed by painful moan. Kay turned around and knocked on the door again.

"Hello? Claire?" She rose up her voice. "Claire!"

"It's open." Kay heard Claire's voice and rushed into the apartment. "Kay…"

Claire was sitting on the floor with head, hung between her shoulders. Her hands rested on the nape of her neck. Kay ran to her and helped her to reach to the couch. Claire was shaking.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kay looked around. "Where is Peter?"

"He went out… for some food and… to see my boss." Claire breathed heavily. Her face was pale. "I just got thirsty. I wanted some water."

Kay rushed into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. She handed it to Claire with a frown.

"Why I found you like this, Claire? What happened?"

"I felt dizzy." Claire handed her back the empty glass. "Thank you."

Kay took the glass and brought it back in the kitchen. Her face darkened when she came back. Claire still looked pale. However, she had stopped shaking. That was something. Kay took a deep breath and sat on the nearest chair.

"You're that weak?" Kay asked carefully. "Does Peter know about this?"

"Yeah." Claire sighed. "Yeah, he knows."

"And he won't do anything about it?"

"Kay!"

"I just want to know. Isaac and Zack are worried about you!"

"I'm fine." Claire released a small smile and leaned back on the couch. "I'm really fine, Kay. I couldn't be better now."

"Better?" Kay frowned. "Claire!"

"Kay!"

"Fine!" Kay sighed and put up her hands. "But I still think it's dangerous."

"I know." Claire lowered her voice. "Don't you think I know that? But I'm gonna do it. I have to!"

"I know." Kay frowned again. "It's a life, right?"

"My baby." Claire smiled again. "My baby, Peter's baby… our baby! I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have it. Now, when it's almost here… I couldn't be happier."

Kay didn't say a word. She just studied Claire's face. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the pure bliss in her eyes. Claire was really happy. That was something very important to her. Now she looked different. There was a new flame, burning in her eyes. Her face looked softer than before, not only paler. Yes, Claire looked tired and sick maybe, but she also looked happy. How that was possible was a pure mystery for Kay. She witnessed Claire's suffering just few minutes ago and now it looked like she didn't care. Claire was smiling. She looked… happier than before. More mature and… motherly.

"You are scaring me now." Kay murmured all of a sudden. "You know that?"

"Why?" Claire tilted her head to the side. "I'm just me right now. What's so scarier?"

"You do realize you can die, right?"

"Yes." Claire lowered her voice again. Her eyes and face remained calm. "I do realize that. But my child would live. That's everything I'm hoping for. I'm gonna leave someone after me. My child."

"But you also realize that could kill Peter?"

"I know." Claire bit her lip. "But he'd survive all this. He's stronger than you think. I know he's gonna be really bad at first, but he has to take care for our child. He's gonna be fine. I know that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Peter's angry voice surprised the both of them. They hadn't heard him coming.

Now he was standing by the door, hands shoved in his pockets. His face was angry. His eyes were glowing. It took him less than a second to reach to Claire and pull her up. She swayed at first, but then looked straight at him. Kay coughed and looked away.

"I think I have to go now." She got off her place.

"Answer me!" Peter growled without even looking at her direction. "Claire!"

"You know I'm right!" Claire grabbed his hands and squeezed them lightly. "If something happens with me, you're gonna take care of the child. We both know this is the right thing."

"No!" Peter rose up his voice.

"I better go." Kay murmured and left the apartment. Peter and Claire didn't even notice that.

"Peter," Claire bit her lip. "You know this is what you have to do. Our child is gonna need you."

"I want you!" He clenched his jaw. "How many times I have to tell you this? Tell me, Claire! How many times I have to tell you how important to me you are!"

"Peter…"

"You are like the breathing to me! Don't you get it? Without you, there is no point of me being here." He released his hands from her grip and grabbed her shoulders. "I want you! You! I love you!"

Claire sighed and a tiny smile appeared on her lips. Her fingers slid over Peter's face in a gentle caress. Her eyes looked at him with love. She wasn't hiding anymore. It was that simple for her. It was like the breathing.

"I want our child to look like you." She put her index finger on his lips. "I want him or her, to be like you." Peter shook his head, but Claire didn't let him talk. "I know you are afraid, Peter. I know, but you have to be here for our child. You have to teach him or her to love the people. You have to teach it to be a great person. I know you can do that."

"Claire." He moaned in despair. "Don't do that, please. We still have time."

Her hands slid down on his arms. She smiled wide. Something in that smile made him wince. Claire wouldn't change her mind. It wasn't her attention to do that. She wanted that child. She already loved it. Her hand took his and put it over her still flat belly. Peter shuddered.

"I can't wait to feel it move in me already." Her other hand touched his face again. "I hope it'll be strong like its daddy."

"Claire, please…"

"Maybe I'll survive this." She leaned and her lips almost touched his. "Maybe I can hold my child in my arms. It's gonna be a beautiful child, don't you think? I really want to look like you. I want it to have your eyes. You have such beautiful eyes, Peter."

"Oh, damn!" Peter moaned and wrapped his arms around her. "I won't let you go, Claire! I won't! I promise!"

She snuggled in him and he felt her kiss over his chest. Her hands slid up and down on his back.

"I'm here, Peter." Claire whispered. "And we're gonna have a beautiful baby. It's gonna be the most beautiful creature in the whole wide world!"

"Yeah." His eyes closed when his lips touched the top of her head. "Yeah, you're right." He shook his head, trying to think for something else. "You can be calm now. I talked to your boss. Everything is good and you can stay home."

"You really talked to him?" Claire pulled back slightly just to look at him. "How did you convince him?"

"Just told him it'll be healthier for him to set you free." A light smirk appeared on his lips. "He couldn't say no to this."

"Peter." Claire laughed lightly.

"Yes, baby?" He planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much!" She sighed under his kiss.

"I love you too." Peter rubbed his nose to hers. "Never doubt in that."


	37. Chapter 37 The vision

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 37 The vision_**

She hit the third month of her pregnancy and the things got complicated. Her morning sickness wasn't only in the morning. Her body got thinner and her face paler than before. Only her will kept her on her feet. Claire smiled though. She was happy. Peter thought this was ridiculous on the background she had. How could be so happy when she couldn't keep her food or even got off the bed for more than a half hour? That was a mystery for him.

Her daily routine changed and she spent most of her time sleeping on the bed or on the couch. When she needed some fresh air, Peter took her in his arms and they flew over the city. Claire fell asleep on their way back home every time. But every time she looked happy. She always told him how much she loved him. Then she talked about the baby they were expecting. Her eyes glowed when she talked about that little creature. Claire loved it with all of her heart. She was ready to die for it.

He stopped asking her about abortion. The subject was too painful for them both. Peter knew she wouldn't change her mind. He was sure of it. He was sure in one more think – he wouldn't let her die. No matter what that could cost him. Claire was his life and he had no intention of losing her.

By the end of her third month was time for their second visit in the hospital. The day they had to go there, started raining. He woke up from a well-known sound. Claire was sick. His moves were smooth and precise.

They reached the bathroom just in time and he helped her while she bent over the toilet. His right hand was resting on her belly and his left was on her forehead. Few minutes later she leaned back on his shoulder breathing heavily. He reached out for the clean towel and then flushed the toilet.

"Feeling better, baby?" He whispered.

"Yeah." A small sigh escaped from her lips. "Thank you."

"We have to get ready for our visit to the hospital." Peter lifted her up in his arms. "Maybe they can tell us something more about the baby."

"You think so?" Her eyes were so full of hope that hurt him. But Peter didn't show her that. He just flashed a smile. "Peter?"

"Yes, I think so." He nodded and helped her to get ready. "They could tell us what's gonna be, boy or a girl. What do you want, baby?"

"I want it to be healthy." Claire shrugged, watching him putting on his clothes. "What do you want it to be, Peter?"

"I want both of you to be healthy." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "It's time. Let's go."

He helped her to get off the bed. She laid her hand in his and squeezed his fingers lightly. Her face was still pale, but Claire didn't say a word about her weakness. She was standing right beside him. A small smile touched her face. Peter was so happy to have her right now. She was his true soul mate. His true love. His only love.

"What?" Claire looked at him with unsure smile. "Something's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, baby." He smiled and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were in the hospital. Claire swayed a little and he supported her. "When we come back home, I'll make you a huge breakfast." Peter forced a smile.

"Yeah." Claire swallowed hard and squeezed his arm. "I can't wait." She smiled bravely.

"That's my girl." He nodded and led her to the doctor's office.

Few minutes later, Claire was lying on the table. She was holding Peter's hand and they were watching the monitor. There was a blur image of their baby. Peter could feel her breathing quickened a little. He moved his eyes on her face and saw the pure excitement there. Her eyes were full of hope. That hit him. The thought itself hit him. Claire was the empath between them right now. She cared more about that child than herself. She loved that little creature. And that creature could kill her. That creature could take her away from him.

"Congratulations. Your baby is developing well." The old doctor cleaned Claire's stomach. "Do you want to know the sex?" He looked at Peter.

"I-" Peter looked at him with confusion. His heart skipped a beat. "Claire?" He turned his gaze on her. "Do we?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." She looked at him with a slight frown. Maybe she had caught his confusion. "We would want to know the sex of the baby."

"It's a boy." The doctor smiled.

"A boy?" Peter babbled. Then he remembered Kay's dream. "A boy!" He remembered his dream, a nightmare he had while he was captured in the Mansion. The vision of the dark future came to him again. The feeling was so strong that he couldn't resist on it. His eyes went empty and he released his grip around Claire's hand.

"Peter? Are you ok?" Her voice was so distant. He looked at her, but his ears rang. "Peter!" Her eyes widen right before he could fall on the floor not feeling anything but the emptiness.

When he opened his eyes again, he was lying on the same table Claire was before his collapse. Peter sighed and looked around. She was sitting right next to him. Her face was pale and her eyes were worried. Her small hand was resting on his cheek.

"You had a vision?" Her whisper came as a surprise for him. She sighed and watched him sit on the table. "I know when you have a vision." Her mouth curled up a bit. "Your eyes went brown and your breathing quickens."

"Claire, I…" he ran fingers through his hair. "Where is the doctor?" He asked instead.

"I told him you're gonna be ok." She frowned. "You just needed to lie down for a while."

"I'm sorry." He jumped off the table. She was right. He was feeling better. "I didn't want to happen in this way. My dream… just came alive."

"Something's wrong with our son? Is that it?" She got off her chair. Her hands were shaking. "You collapsed right after you heard the news. Tell me! You have to tell me!"

"Calm down!" He grabbed her arms. "Claire, please! You don't have to be upset over nothing! Do you hear me? It's not good for you and this was only a dream."

"Something is wrong! I can feel it!" Her eyes were pleading. "Peter, please… I have to know! What's wrong? What's wrong with our son? Tell me!"

"Claire!" He shook her lightly, only because he was afraid to put more pressure on her. "Calm down! Now!"

"But…"

"Just take a deep breath and exhale." He put his fears aside, thinking only about her. "That's right. Do it again." Peter watched her trying to follow his instructions. "Good." He nodded finally. "Now try to relax!"

"But your vision… " Her voice lowered and she grasped his arms. "Peter, tell me!"

"No! We both know that the future can be changed." His hand stroked her cheek. "If there is something wrong or dangerous, I'm gonna fix it! I promise!"

She sank into his hug and she relaxed completely. Peter knew how much she trusted him. He knew how much she loved him. His face went serious. Now he had to keep his promise. No matter what.

"Oh…how cute." His mother voice made him sigh with annoyance. She was standing by the door and her face was blank. As always.

Peter just looked at her and his arms around Claire tightened. He was ready to protect her.


	38. Chapter 38 Tell me the future

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 38 Tell me the future _**

"What are you doing here, mother?" His voice was cold, absent. His eyes narrowed towards his mother.

"It's my hospital." Angela shrugged and got into the room. "I can visit when I want to."

"And that visit happened to be… today?" Peter released Claire from his hug and stepped before her. He was ready to protect her in any case.

"Maybe I've heard you had an appointment." Angela stopped. "I need to talk to you both. There is still a time and you can prevent all this. It's going to be a disaster and we all know it!"

"My baby is going to be a disaster?" Claire peered over Peter's shoulder. "Are you out of your mind? Who the Hell you think you are!" Her eyes narrowed and she grasped Peter's arms to control her anger.

"I had a dream." Angela tilted her head. "But even if I hadn't… this kid is a mistake!"

"Go to hell!" Claire spat the words. She was furious and couldn't control anymore. "My child is not a mistake! He's not a disaster! I love him and you can't tell me what can or cannot do!"

"Claire." Peter tried to intervene.

"It's my son, Angela!" Claire ignored him. She just stepped out of his protection and stood up before his mother. "I won't let you to harm him! Is that clear to you?" Her hands rested on her hips and she glared at the old woman. "I won't let you!"

"You selfish little girl!" Angela grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Mother!" Peter growled and rushed to them.

"You won't be alive to see your son grown up!" Angela hissed before Peter could push her away from Claire. "He'll cause your death, Claire! He'll cause you pain!"

"Mother, stop!" Peter finally got her attention. "Just shut up, ok?"

"You've seen it too, my son! I can tell you did!" She stared at him for a moment. "How can you tell that you love her and you're letting her do this? It's a mistake, Peter! It's a giant mistake!"

"Shut up or I'll make you!" He snarled and turned his back to her. Claire was shaking. Her face was paler than before and he could read the fear in her eyes. "Damn it!" He turned back to his mother. "I don't want you near me or her, ok?"

"Peter, please!" Angela lowered her voice. "You know I'm telling the truth here! I can see the future!"

"The future is… not written in the stone." They head Claire's voice and looked at her. She grabbed his hand and closed her eyes for a second, then looked back at Angela. "I told you this once! I meant it!"

"Claire…"

"You got that wrong!" Claire breathed heavily. Her eyes glowed. "You know that, right? If you cared enough for Peter then, you'd have known!"

"I love my son!" Angela snapped.

"I love my son as well!" Claire swayed and Peter grabbed her quickly. "I won't let you near him, I won't!"

"We're going home." Peter hugged her tightly. "Just calm down, ok? It's not good for you."

Claire nodded on his chest and closed her eyes for a second. They teleported away even before Angela could say a word.

When they arrived at the apartment, Peter put Claire to sleep. She looked tired and he knew she was. The emotions of the day were too much for her to take. He tucked her in and stepped back. His eyes couldn't get enough of her.

Just then, Peter heard the ring. He sighed and walked out the bedroom. When he opened the front door, he wasn't surprised. Kay and Isaac were standing there. They both looked worried. Peter just sighed and stepped aside, letting them in.

"How's Claire?" Isaac turned around in the next second. "I had a vision lately and I wanted to…"

"She's ok!" Peter interrupted him, his eyes narrowed. "What vision?"

"It's the same like my dream." Kay added. "It's the same like the painting he drew before."

"And it's revolving." Isaac sighed and gathered his hair. "This time I drew her all in blood. I drew her like she is…" He stopped, couldn't finish the sentence.

"I got this." Peter frowned. "I had the same dream."

"Then… what you can do about it?" Kay asked.

"I'm gonna hope for the best." He fixed his bangs behind his right ear.

"Are you kidding me?" Isaac rose his voice. He looked angry. "You can't just sit here and do nothing! You have to save her!"

"I know!" Peter snapped. "Don't you think I know that?"

"But then…"

"I can't kill my son!" He lowered his voice. "I'm gonna hate myself after that. Claire is gonna hate me… no! I won't do it!"

"If that's gonna save her life…" Isaac looked at him.

"Shut up!" Kay interrupted him. "Just stop for a second and think about what you're suggesting! You want him to kill his own child!"

"This is the only way!"

"It's not the only way!" Kay frowned and looked back at Peter. "Please tell us there is another way! Please!"

"There is… I think." Peter sighed. "I hope there is… "

"We heard his heart today." They heard Claire's voice and saw her walking towards them. She swayed a little. Her face was pale, but there was a smile on her face. "I've never heard something more beautiful in my life."

"I thought you were sleeping." Peter rushed to her. "Go back to bed."

"No, I'm ok." Claire nodded and took his hand. "I just want to say hi to our guests here. Hey, guys." She looked at Kay and Isaac. "I know you both are worried about me. I know you are scared. But this is something private. This is my decision and I decided already. I want my son to live. I want him happy and healthy."

"Claire, please…" Isaac crooked his face. "You know how dangerous this is for you. You can feel it, right? We just want you to be ok."

"I have what I always wanted." She looked up at Peter. "Now… I'm going to have my son. Our son." She smiled at him. "I never thought I could have a child. I felt so broken inside. Now, I'm happy. Can't you see that?" She looked back at Isaac. "Can't you be happy for me? I thought you are my friend and you're going to support me."

"I am your friend, Claire." Isaac exchanged looks with Kay. "We all are. But this is something…"

"We will support you." Kay smiled. It was a small smile, but it was true one. "We are your friends."

"Thank you, Kay." Claire smiled back. "I need that."

"We know, Claire." Kay nodded and looked at Isaac then back at her. "We know."


	39. Chapter 39 Strong enough

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 39 Strong enough _**

There were some days when she was strong enough to look to the window and even smile. The life outside hadn't stopped at all. It kept moving forward with a force she was barely able to follow. But she kept smiling. She even considered herself as a lucky person. It was strange really. Claire always thought her life was nothing. She was going to live long after everybody she knew, except Peter. Her family and friends were all mortal. But… she always thought she wasn't. Therefore, she was trying to detach herself from everybody she loved. It was one of the reason she tried to live her life in this way. She considered herself as nothing. Peter was gone then. She knew she couldn't have him. She knew he was forbidden for her. But at the same time he was the only one who could've made her feel all that love she kept hidden inside.

When she realized she was pregnant, Claire finally found her meaning in this world. A child. Her child. Her and Peter's child. Their own. She never thought she would have it. She never dared to dream about. But it was real now.

It didn't matter it could cause her life. It didn't matter it could make her suffer. Her child meant everything to her. She felt happy. Yes, that was the word. She was happy and confident in herself. That was all she needed.

Now, she was in her fourth month. Her stomach wasn't flat anymore. There was small bump formed there. She caressed it with secret smile on her face. Her son. The words were so unreal and yet, so real at the same time. She was going to give live to that small and innocent creature.

It was late at night when she heard Peter getting off the bed. He couldn't sleep lately. He had lost his sleep long ago. Claire just looked at him. She couldn't see his eyes. It was so dark in the room. However, she was sure he was aware that she was awake.

"You have to sleep." He sighed and sat on the bed with his back to her. "You need to sleep, Claire."

"You too." Her voice was not louder than a whisper. "It's so late, Peter."

"I know." He mumbled, but he didn't turn around to look at her. "Just… go to sleep, ok?"

"Ok." She frowned, but didn't close her eyes.

"Claire!"

"I can't sleep, ok?"

"Claire!"

"I told you I can't sleep!" She frowned.

Peter sighed and turned around to look at her. It was too dark to see his eyes, but Claire knew how worried he is. He was trying to hide it from her. He gave everything to keep her safe and happy and she could feel it. She knew it, but somehow she knew how he really felt.

He never told her to make the abortion, not after she thought she convinced him in her position about it. She thought he accepted this child, but she was never quite sure about it. That was the reason for him to be scared, she thought. Claire sighed and looked at him. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was staring at her right now. She reached out and found his hand. Their fingers laced in a strong bond and she smiled.

"You don't have to worry about me, ok?" Peter whispered after some time. It was like he was reading her thoughts. "Yes, I do." He skipped a beat. "I'm sorry, but I read your thoughts. I want to know if you're alright."

"You should've asked." Claire gulped down the sharp words. She tried to speak softly. "I thought we talked about this."

"Yes, we did."

"But you just… read my thoughts." A slight frown covered her face. "Why? My thoughts are something private."

"And that's why we never talk about them." He shrugged.

"But you still read them."

"Yes."

"And you're gonna keep doing this?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in his answer.

"Why?"

"I have to make sure that everything is alright with you!"

"You could ask!" She snapped.

"You could hide the truth just to keep me safe." He shrugged.

"But…" A sudden move down in her belly made her flinch. She covered the place with her free hand. "Oh!"

"What? What happened?" His voice was full with concern. He sat right next to her. "Talk to me, Claire! What happened? Something serious? Are you in pain? What?"

"Oh, shut up!" Claire shushed him and her irritation to him went away all of a sudden. She took his hand and placed it in her stomach. "I want you to feel something and tell me it's not my imagination, ok?" She whispered and looked at him.

Now she could see his face. He spread his lips in a thin line, looking at her with confusion. Claire sighed. They both waited some time and just when she was about to give up, she felt it again.

"What..?" His voice trembled and she looked up at him. "Claire!"

"Yes, I know." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I felt it too. I thought it's just my imagination."

"This is so… unreal." His eyes widened. "Claire…"

"It's real, Peter." She touched his face and leaned to kiss him. "I can feel it even more real now. It's our son there. Just feel it, ok? Close your eyes and feel the love."

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Peter just shook his head and pulled her in his arms. This is where she fell asleep. Her head was resting on his shoulder. His chin leaned on the crown of her hair and he looked to the window. Billions of thoughts crossed through his mind now.

Peter thought he could distance himself from all this. His choice was clear, he wanted Claire to survive. No matter of the cost. No matter of the obstacles. She just had to survive, because there was no life for him without her. But now… now there was that small boy, fighting for his life in her womb. He was their flesh and blood. He was their child.

"I love you." He whispered in her hair. "And I love our son, but I just can't lose you." He kissed the top of her head. "I can't lose you, my love. I won't let that happen. I swear…"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay this time. I was on a vacation with my family. Hope you like this chapter and please review. :) Thanks!


	40. Chapter 40 Dream is just a dream

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 40 Dream is just a dream_**

_The Petrelli mansion _

Angela woke up with a scream. It was the same nightmare she had over and over again. It was the same dark place she wanted to escape from. But she couldn't…

She got off the bed and walked to the window. It was still dark outside. The moon was hiding behind the dark clouds and the rain was pouring over the mansion. Angela hated such weather. It reminded her of her little sister Alice. She smiled at the memory. When Alice was angry there was a storm outside, every time. Angela frowned. Alice had disappeared in a storm like this one. They never found her. Now she was all alone.

Her husband and older son were dead. Her younger son didn't want to see her. On the top of it, he was engaged with his niece. Her life was ruined.

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

A quiet voice, made her flinch and she turned around. She hadn't seen that person in awhile. To be perfectly honest, she hated him.

"How did you get in here?" She hissed and stared at the darkness. "The guards…"

"… are no problem for me and I thought you know that." The shadow walked out from the darkness and into the small dim light. "Since you were my mother for some time… I thought I should pay you a visit." Sylar smirked.

"You're not my son!" She clenched her fists. "You are a monster!"

"I've changed."

"You fooled me once!" She tilted her head. "You won't fool me twice! What do you want from me?"

"I want…" He stopped right in front of her and pointed her head. "I want you to tell me… where is Claire."

"You want Claire?" For some unknown reason Angela burst into laugh. "You want her?"

"I'm losing my patience over here." He frowned. "If I don't get her address, I can at least have your ability."

"That's funny." Angela shook her head. "I thought you already have it."

"I'm not an empath!" He hissed. "For some reason I… just lost it!"

"You never were, monster."

"Shut up and tell me what I need to know!" He growled.

"Claire is with Peter."

"Thank you!" Sylar twirled on his feet and turned around. "You just win your life."

"He'd kill you if you go near her." Angela rose up her voice. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Peter is not the same." She paused. "He's stronger and that… you'll see."

"He's not stronger than me!" Sylar smirked and disappeared with just a blink of his eye.

Angela sighed and looked back to the window. She leaned her hands on the cold glass with a light smirk on her lips.

"He is stronger than anyone now." She whispered. "You won't live if you face him."

Her lips spread in a thin smile. Her heart and her mind were telling her that her son was going to be ok. She was sure of it. He was stronger than anyone when Claire was around. His mind worked faster and his whole attitude changed. Yes, Peter was incredibly strong when he had to save the one he love.

_Peter's Apartment_

Claire woke up with a scream. She sat on the bed, her body all covered in sweat. She looked around and her eyes were like a wounded animal. Then she felt a warm hand, covering her back and looked at her left. Peter was looking at her with worry in his eyes. She tried to contain the fear, burning down her soul.

"Claire?" Peter slid his arm over her petite body and pulled her closer to him. "What's wrong? Tell me!"

"I had a nightmare." She whispered and her hand covered her slightly protuberant belly. She felt the kick immediately and her whole body relaxed. "Peter, I… I dreamed of him."

"Of him?"

"Sylar." Her voice was weak and she trembled with even pronouncing this name. Beside her, Peter tightened his arm around her.

"You dreamed of him? What was your dream?" his voice was more than calm, but Claire knew he was pretending and all because of her. Peter was angry.

Some said he couldn't hate. Some said he could forgive to anyone. But they just didn't know him like Claire did. She knew how much Peter hated that man. She knew how pure his hate was and why it was so stronger than before. She took a deep breath and touched his hand, putting his palm on her belly. Their son kicked again and Claire was sure Peter felt it. But his arm didn't relax around her. His breathing didn't calm. He was angry.

"I just dreamed how he talks to your mother." Claire sighed. "I dreamed how he's coming after us." She stirred beside Peter. "He wants me!"

"Then he's gonna die trying to get you!" Peter hissed. "I won't let him come near you, I promise!"

"Peter, this was just a dream, ok?" Claire tried to calm him even though; she was the one who needed to be calm. "It's not like I'm having a premonition or something, right?"

"I know, but I covered our tracks… just in case." He grunted and Claire looked at him with amusement.

"Covered our tracks? Peter, you're coming from the most famous family in this city! Everybody knows where you're living!"

"I know, but I'm just saying." A light smirk danced over his lips. "If he comes even near us, he would be dead."

"How can you be so sure?" Claire looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"He's not an empath." He shrugged and his lips touched her forehead. "He can't sense the power when its around him and he used to do that before. So… he thinks I'm as lame as before. He thinks I'm as powerless as before…" his eyes narrowed. "…and this is his biggest mistake ever!"

"Peter!"

"You know, if you weren't at this position… I would've wanted him to find me here." He tilted his head to look at her. "I would've wanted him to come here so we could end this once and for all."

"I'm.. starting to feel scared." She frowned. "What if something happens? What if he found us and… you have the opportunity to fight with him? Then what?"

"I'm gonna kill him." Peter shrugged. "I have no other choice, but to do it."

"No… it's too dangerous!"

"Relax!" He rubbed her shoulder and pushed her to lie back down. Claire snuggled in him. "I'm not gonna risk your life and the life of our child, ok?"

Claire just nodded over his chest and she fell asleep soon after. Peter didn't. He stared at the ceiling with a clenched jaw. The thing is, he had the same dream. It wasn't a coincidence. Maybe Claire's pregnancy made her sensitive about some thing. Or maybe it was just the fear for their unborn child. Whatever it was, Peter wouldn't leave it in this way. He had to be careful, especially now. He reached out and took his phone from the nightstand. It rang in the same moment he took it. Peter frowned and flipped it open.

"Hallo?"

"I think you have to know about my last painting." Isaac's voice was nervous at the other side of the line. "I really, really don't like it, Peter!"

"And you're calling me in the middle of the night?" Peter lowered his voice and looked at the sleeping Claire. "I thought you could wait until tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, I just thought… you should know." Isaac skipped a beat. "Ok, it's really scary. Do you remember my Homecoming paintings?"

"You drew him?" Peter narrowed his eyes. "You drew Sylar?"

"Yes… he's coming."


	41. Chapter 41 The old friend

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 41 The old friend_**

It was strange to visit her old place. Claire just stood there, in the doorframe, biting her lip and wondering what to do now. She peered through the window and looked inside. It looked empty, but just at this moment somebody opened the door and she almost fell inside.

"You little sneaker!" Zach mocked her and caught her before she could fall.

Claire shook her head and smiled. She looked up at him and squeezed his arm before she could pull back. Zach stepped aside and let her pass him. Claire stepped inside carefully and then turned around to look at him. He had changed. His hair was shorter. His eyes were smiling at her and even his clothes were different, expensive. It looked like the famous suits him well.

"Hello, Zach." She smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on tour? What happened?"

"And I thought you still live here." He shrugged with a big smile. "Nah, I just thought I need a vacation from it."

"But you loved your music." Claire almost laughed. "Don't you already?"

"Of course I do, but it's getting tired, Claire." He sighed and sat on the couch. She followed him but didn't sit there. "It used to be only my music before. I have a contract now and never ending tours and…"

"…lots of money and fans…" Claire rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Oh yeah, that too." Zach blushed slightly. "So… what are you doing here? You are with Peter now, right?"

"Yes I'm with Peter now." Claire smiled again. Her hand fell over her stomach. "I moved in with him… officially."

"I see." Zack frowned. "Do you have any idea how wrong all this is, Claire?"

"What?" She could only watch him with disbelief. "I thought…"

"Yes, I want what is the best for you."

"Peter _is_ the best for me!" She snapped. "I can't believe we're having this conversation. Again!"

"Be reasonable!"

"No! You be reasonable! I'm with him not only… Oh!" she exclaimed all of a sudden, rubbing her stomach.

"Hey, are you ok?" Zach jumped off his place on the couch. He was beside her in the split of the second. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's ok." She tried to smile, touching his arm. "I'm ok. Just my son is little tired I guess."

"Your…" Zach looked down at her hand, covering her stomach. "You are pregnant? You… are… Claire! What the Hell?"

"I am."

"And Peter is the father?" He shook his head, frowning. "Forget it! Why am I even asking?"

"I know you don't like him, but…"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Zach snapped. "It's not about that! It's not about if I like him or not? He's not for you, Claire! He's the wrong one!"

"He's the right one and I don't even know why I'm arguing about this! With you above all people!" She snapped too and pulled back from him. "You wanted me out of my life as a stripper, well… now I'm out of it and I'm starting something new! I'm clean now, not even smoking! I thought you should be happy for me!"

"If Peter wasn't your uncle… I would've been happy for you!"

"I told you I love him!" Claire got furious and her eyes glowed. "What else do you want from me? I became a stripper because of it! I became a stripper only to forget about him! How dirty I felt when I realized I'm in love with my uncle!"

"But you slept with him before…"

"That's exactly why I felt dirty!" She was about to cry from the memories, flooding her head. "I was wrong."

"Claire!"

"What the Hell is going on here?" Kay's voice interrupted them and they looked at the door. She was standing there with paper bags, full of food and just glared at them. "Zach!"

"I'm just sharing an opinion!" he frowned and put his hands up.

"No, keep it to yourself!" Kay snapped and walked in the loft. She put the paper bags on the small table. "It's not of your business and she's been through a lot these days!"

Claire looked at her, thankful she didn't say months. Zach frowned. It was obvious he still couldn't agree with the situation. It was weird, but Claire could understand him. Zach was normal and he was living in the world Claire was before. But she changed. She accepted who she was and what she wanted. She knew how wrong all this is, but that didn't mean anything. She couldn't help it.

"Zach.."

"I need some fresh air!" He frowned and stormed out. The door slammed after him. Claire flinched.

"I didn't want to hurt him." She whispered to herself. "We're friends for so long."

"And he was in love with you." Kay murmured under her nose. "But what you can do about it?"

"He what?"

"Oh please! Don't act like you don't know!" Kay sighed and patted her back. "He'll be okay though, but sometimes his old feelings just come on surface."

"I thought he likes you." Claire gave her a pointed look.

"He thought, but he actually didn't." Kay shrugged. "We're just friends. Zach has a girlfriend now. She's cute and she's a singer. Just like him."

"His life's been good." Claire sighed and Kay laughed lightly. "What?"

"Nothing, just the look on your face. You're really happy for him."

"Why shouldn't I? At least one of us has his normal life back! Zach has been through a lot back in Odessa. He was an outsider. The boy you'd never talk to in school." Claire frowned. "They all were mean to him."

"You weren't?"

"Oh I was." Claire laughed bitterly. "I was bad, because I was a cheerleader. I considered myself as something more… so much more than him." Her face darkened. "I was… the popular girl in school. I thought myself as a big deal… until the moment I found out I'm a freak."

"But…"

"Zach was the first one who said I'm not a freak." Claire shrugged. "He said, just because you're not like the others, that doesn't make you a freak. You are just different."

"That's true." Kay nodded.

"… and then I met Peter." Claire's whole face changed. Her eyes softened. "When he saved me, when we met in that jail after this… he made me feel like a part of something. He made me feel…"

"… the love?" Kay lowered her voice.

"Yes." Claire looked at her with surprise, but then smiled again. "He brought the love…" her eyes went sad for a moment. "…and the pain."

"The pain?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"He's my… relative and when I realized that it almost broke me." Claire sighed, shaking her head. "But it's different now."

"Yes, it is." Kay looked at Claire's belly. There was a small protuberance.

"I'm trying to be happy." Claire slid her hand back there. "I'm really trying. Why the life doesn't letting me?"

"You'll be ok, Claire." Kay offered her a small smile. "Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"Thank you." Claire responded her and then looked at her watch. "I should get going. Peter would worry about me and I don't want him upset."

"Okay, Claire." Kay nodded and watched her take the first step to the door. She swayed. "Oops!" Kay rushed to Claire and helped her stand still. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Claire nodded, but her face was pale.

"I better teleport you to your home." Kay closed her eyes before Claire was able to protest about it. When she opened them again, they were in the middle of Peter's living room. He was there, sitting on thee couch with worried expression on his face.

"Claire!" He rushed to her. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I wanted to see an old friend." She sighed and gave him a kiss. "I'm tired now and I think I should have a nap."

"Okay." Peter gave her another kiss. "Go and I'll be there in a minute."

Claire nodded and waved to Kay for goodbye. She hid in the bedroom and closed the door behind herself. Peter sighed, looking there.

"She's weak." Kay interrupted his thoughts and he looked back at her.

"I know."

"More problems?"

"Yes." He sighed. "Do you know a guy named Sylar?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"My mother called me he's back in town." Peter shot her a look.

"I thought you didn't trust her." Kay furrows her brow.

"It's a long story, but I'm gonna believe her on this." He frowned.

"What's he after?"

"Claire…" Peter whispered her name. "And he's gonna die when he comes near! I can promise you that!"


	42. Chapter 42 See the truth in my lies

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 42 See the truth in my lies _**

The hardest part was to sit and do nothing. Peter knew that now. He was pacing around his apartment. His eyes narrowed every time he looked at the door. He was waiting for her. Where the hell was his mind to let her go like this? She was too weak, too sensitive, to…

"Peter?" He heard his mother's voice and a knock on the front door. "I know you don't want to see me, but we have to talk!"

"Get away from here! Now!" Peter growled. His eyes narrowed again. "I told you I don't want to see you again!"

"Sylar is here!"

There was something in her voice that made Peter to rush and open the front door. He looked at his mother. There wasn't any worry in her face. It was blank as always. Her lips were spread on a thin line. She blinked and looked up at him. Her eyes glowed and then Peter saw it. He saw the fear in them. That was something unusual for Angela Petrelli. She knew no fear. Her emotions were always hid deep under the surface. Angela thought them as a weakness. That's why she always thought Peter was the weaker link in the family. He was able to feel and he wasn't afraid of showing his emotions. There was a time when he always acted based on his emotions. Not now.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Angela passed by him and he could only close the door after her. She looked around as if she was looking for someone. Peter frowned. He could read her thoughts right now, but he couldn't. He waited for her to tell him. But Sylar? Was that the best thing she could think, just to talk to him?

"I wasn't lying." Angela turned around and looked at him. The look in her eyes made him shiver. Peter only glared at her. He just waited for her explanation. There should be one, he thought. "He visited me few days ago."

"He… what?" Peter folded her arms on his chest. "I thought you can come up with something better, mother. He wouldn't let you alive!"

"But he did." Angela tilted her head. "You don't believe me, Peter? I wouldn't lie for something like this!"

"We passed the time where I believed you." He tilted his head. "Too bad, huh?"

"You can read my mind and see I'm not lying!"

"I can read only what you want me to read, mother! Don't offend me!" Peter shook his head. "I'm not your puppet anymore!"

"You never were, Peter." Angela frowned. "I wanted only the best for you! I wanted to protect you!"

"Oh yeah!" He laughed bitterly. "Like letting me explode is the best for me? That just granted you the title _mother of the year_."

"I thought we got over this!"

"I did." Peter sighed and thrust his hand in his hair. "But that was the moment I changed."

"No, Claire changed you!" She almost spat Claire's name. "That little slut!"

"I thought you've learned your lesson, mother." His eyes went cold. His voice was almost a whisper. "You remember what happened last time when you called her like this?"

"You almost killed me! Your own mother!" She hissed. "You looked so like Sylar back then! You two are…"

"Shut up!" He growled. "I'm nothing like him! Nothing! Do you get it?"

"But now he's after your precious Claire which is odd, because you both want the same woman." Angela furrowed her brow. "Don't you think?"

"I'm gonna kill him and he knows that well!"

"He knows that, but his obsession is bigger than his fear, if he even has it." Angela let out a sigh and looked back at her son. "I don't want you to be killed only because you wanted the wrong woman, Peter! She only brings you trouble! Can't you see it?"

"I can see your way out of here!" Peter snarled and walked to the door. "You know Claire means too much to me to give up? I love her! She loves me and she's about to give birth to our child!"

"Don't say that! It's a mistake and we all know that, Peter! You still have time!" She walked to him and put her hand on his arm. "Please, think about it…"

"No!" He released his arm with a single jerk move. "You are out of my life, our life, now!"

"Peter!"

"Thank you for the warning, mother! I'm gonna believe you this time." Peter shook his head again. His voice lowered. "You know, there was a time I thought you are the best thing in our family. You were the only one who loved me. I thought you were, but… I had to grow up to know the truth! You just used me, just like dad used us!"

"No, Peter!" Her eyes glowed and he could swear he could see tears there. "You were my treasure, my golden boy! I wanted to protect you!"

"I so wish to believe you, mother." He narrowed his eyes. "I wish I can believe you that wasn't a lie. But your actions just proved me wrong."

"Peter, I…" Angela swallowed hard and looked back at her son. "I can't accept this thing you have with Claire. It's wrong, so wrong… Why don't you see it?"

"It's something I didn't want it, but I'm going to protect it with all of my heart!" He opened the door.

"And what will happen if you lose her?" Angela tried to touch his arm again, but Peter pulled back. "Then what?"

"I'm not strong enough to live without her." His eyes never left her face. Angela winced. His voice was so calm. "You tell me what is going to happen."

"But…"

"Enough!" He snapped and almost pushed her out of the door. "Thank you for the warning, mother!" Peter slammed the door and leaned on it. His whole body shook. "I won't let him near her!" He whispered and just then he saw Kay and Claire appeared in the middle of the living room. "Claire!" He rushed to her. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I wanted to see an old friend." She sighed and gave him a kiss. "I'm tired now and I think I should have a nap."

"Okay." Peter gave her another kiss. "Go and I'll be there in a minute."

Claire nodded and waved to Kay for goodbye. She hid in the bedroom and closed the door behind herself. Peter sighed, looking there.

"She's weak." Kay interrupted his thoughts and he looked back at her.

"I know."

"More problems?"

"Yes." He sighed. "Do you know a guy named Sylar?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"My mother called me he's back in town." Peter shot her a look.

"I thought you didn't trust her." Kay furrows her brow.

"It's a long story, but I'm gonna believe her on this." He frowned.

"What's he after?"

"Claire…" Peter whispered her name. "And he's gonna die when he comes near! I can promise you that!"

Kay couldn't do nothing more but to look at him. Peter caught her look. She was trying to read his mind and that almost made him laugh. She received a headache the last time she tried to do the same. If she wasn't careful, she was going to suffer again.

"Are you blocking me now?" She frowned. "That's not polite and I wish I can do the same, damn it!"

"You've learned your lesson." Peter released a thin smile. "You'll learn in time, don't worry."

"Are you sure about Sylar?"

"Yes, I am!" He snapped. "Like I don't have enough problems already! That son off a bitch just appeared again!"

"Whatever." Kay sighed and nodded at the bedroom Claire was. "You should go to see her now. She looked tired."

"I will." Peter smiled slightly. "Thank you for bringing her here."

"She's my friend." Kay shrugged and teleported away.

Peter closed his eyes for a moment. He had to be strong for Claire now. He had to make her feel safe and protect her from everything. She needed him.

"Hey." He called her softly when he walked in the bedroom. She was already in the bed. "Are you sleeping?"

"I was waiting for you, baby." Her voice was like a caress to him. Peter just smiled and lay beside her, wrapping his secured arms around her.

"I'm here, baby." He kissed her temple. "I'm here now."


	43. Chapter 43 The unexpected twist

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 43 The unexpected twist_**

Claire was standing by the window. She watched the rain, falling outside. Her fingers drew the path of the raindrops, rolling outside the glass. Her temple rested on the window.

"You're gonna be just fine, my baby." She spoke quietly. "You're gonna be just fine. Your dad is gonna take care of you, ok? Of us. He loves us so much my baby. So much…"

"…and would he die for you?" Claire heard the voice she could never forget. And not in the good way. She shuddered and turned around. Her eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing here, monster?" She snapped. "I thought you were dead."

"Oh, I bet you wished that dozens of times, Claire." Sylar grinned at her. "But why so rude? I thought we were getting close."

"Go to hell!" Claire snapped. Her blood boiled and the only thing that stopped her from doing something stupid now, like trying to hit him, was the thought of her unborn child.

Sylar tilted his head to the side and let out a sigh with annoyance. He was standing by the door now. His dark clothes and a dark beard complimented his whole being. Claire winced once more. Right now she wished she could read thoughts like Peter could. Her heart raced all of a sudden and her eyes widen when Sylar took a step closer to her.

"I've missed you." His confession made her feel sick to the stomach. Even his voice made her feel bad. She remembered the moment when he had forced her into that kiss. "That's why I came back, Claire." He paused. "I came back for you."

"Too bad." She coughed, trying to hide the light tremble in her voice. "If you came for this, you can just turn around and leave to where you came from."

"You didn't even give us a chance." He stooped and stared at her. His eyes lowered right on the place she wanted to remain unnoticed. "Oh, fuck! You little whore!"

"No!" She screamed right in the moment when he used his telekinesis on her and she literally flew across the room and right in his arms. His hand wrapped around her neck.

"I came for you and you did what?" He growled close to her ear. Claire grabbed his arm, fighting for her breath. "We could've something good, cheerleader! No one could've stopped us and you? You turned into this!"

"Let me go!" She gasped, trying to release herself from his iron grip. "You're sick! You are making me sick, monster!"

"And who's the bastard, huh?" His grip tightened and she could barely breathe now. Her eyes widened with the clear thought her son's life was in danger now. "Tell me, bitch!"

"Let her go!" Peter's voice was like a song to her ears. It was a snarl actually, but it was like music to her. "Now!"

"Oh, hello Peter." Sylar turned around to face his enemy. "Nice to have you here, but we have to go!"

"Take your hands off of her or I'm gonna kill you right now!" Peter didn't move. His eyes were focused on Sylar. Claire knew why she was doing this. She was his weakness and Sylar knew it.

"You're gonna try and kill me anyway." He shrugged, but the grip around Claire's throat wasn't that strong now and she could breathe easily.

"True, but… I'll let you choose how if you let her go." Peter's voice lowered.

"How nice of you."

"I'm a nice guy."

"We could've rule the world, Peter. I could've been good…" Sylar glared at his rival but Peter just shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. A monster is always a monster."

"Claire didn't think the same when I kissed her." Sylar grinned and this time Peter couldn't resist and looked at her. Claire was ready to cry from fear and anger. She tried to hit Sylar once again and once again she missed.

"It's gonna be painful." Peter growled and narrowed his eyes.

"I thought I had a choice." Sylar chuckled.

"You threaten her and our baby. You don't deserve more chances!"

"Your… your baby?" The shock from that news made him squeeze Claire's neck little tighter and that was enough to sent her in unconsciousness. Her body went limp in his hands.

"No!" Peter's scream echoed in the room and Sylar look at his enemy right in the moment he was already near him.

Peter attacked him without any hesitation now, but his goal was different. He had to save Claire. Her life was in danger and he had to act fast. For his luck,, Sylar was still in shock from the news and wasn't able to react fast. A punch was enough to make him release Claire from his iron grip. Her body fell on the ground with a thud. She remained unconsciousness and Sylar swayed to the wall.

"What the Hell did you do, Peter?" His voice was a growl. His eyes narrowed slowly and he was back to his old self. "She's your niece!"

"I love her!" Peter remained still, but he was ready to move in the moment when that was necessary. "I love her more than you ever know! Always have and always will."

"This is sick!"

"And that comes the man, killed so many innocent people." Peter hissed. "The same person who killed my brother?"

"This is a fucking incest!" Sylar snapped and clenched his fists.

"I know." Peter responded to his voice with a step closer to him. Now Claire's motionless body left behind his back.

"What the fuck then?"

"It's more than that." The empath tilted his head and threw a look at the woman, laying close to him. She was breathing. That was enough for him now, enough to focus. "She means more than that, more than everything."

"I thought I was the psycho?" Sylar growled. "You were the good man in the story."

"I know, but someone told me that at the end love is all that matters." Peter sighed and fixed his bangs. "I could do everything to protect her and keep her safe." His voice lowers to the snarl. "Even to kill you!"

"Not so fast, hero. I won't leave this like that." Sylar showed his teeth and before Peter could react he was gone.

He didn't have time for thoughts. Now he had to act fast. His knees hit the floor close to Claire and he checked her pulse on her neck. It was slow and steady, but his heart beat faster. She was still in unconscious. He took her carefully in his arms and walked in the bedroom. She was strong and she had to wake up, he thought when he put her on the bed.

"Claire?" Peter put his hand on her cheek, caressing her softly. "Come on, baby. Wake up." He leaned and touched her lips with his then pull back. "I know you can hear me, please wake up."

Her cough made the air explode in his lungs. Peter watched her carefully and a light smile touched his lips when Claire finally opened her eyes.

"Peter?" She whispered. "Wh-what happened? Is he.."

"He ran away and you're ok." Peter stroked her hair.

"And the baby?" She looked at him.


	44. Chapter 44 My heart

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 44 My heart  
_**

His eyes darkened with her words. The baby was the last thing he had thought about. His primary care was her. Claire. His Claire, but now he could feel there is something wrong in her. It was more of a feeling than a knowledge. Peter slid his hand over his belly then his heart froze. He didn't feel a thing. His eyes narrowed with concern when Claire repeated her question.

"Peter! The baby!" She snapped, breathing heavily. Her eyes widen."Please.."

"I'm sorry, Claire." His hand over her belly trembled and the words cut through his heart. "I can't feel him. I can't feel a move."

"No!" Her scream was so shrill that he thought she was dying. "No! Save him! Save him now! Peter please!"

"Claire..."

"Hospital! Now!" She clutched to his shirt. "Save him Peter, please..."

He was about to answer when he saw the blood dripping through her pants. Then she arched her body in his arms, screaming painfully. Peter froze again. He'd never felt so helpless as he felt right in this moment. Losing the only meaning of his life was so close that he suddenly felt empty. The feeling was terrifying and he felt the first tears building up in his eyes. Claire's next scream was the thing made him move. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

They arrived at the hospital few minutes later. They were actually seconds, only a blink of his eyes, but it felt like whole eternity for him. He looked around the empty hospital's corridor, calling for help. Claire was rigid in his arms, but he kept screaming. Few minutes later, Claire was rushed in the ER. Few nurses had seen him and called for the doctor. Peter was left outside and just slid down on the cold wall. His arms hung on his knees and his hands cupped his face. He was crying.

Peter Petrelli was crying like he was never before.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Kay's phone rang. She moaned sleepily and looked at still sleeping Isaac beside of her. Kay crooked her face, thinking how deep was his sleep. He never had nightmares or tossed and turned in his sleep. Isaac just slept like a baby. She sighed once more and turned off the light on the nightstand, picking up her phone.

"Hello?" she growled.

_"Kay.. I-I.. Claire is..."_ Peter's voice made her alert. She woke up completely. He wouldn't call or sound like that if it wasn't something serious. She sat on the bed and squeezed the receiver.

"Peter? What happened?"

_"Claire..."_ His voice was more like a whisper and it sound as if he was crying. Kay froze, imagining the worst thing possible happened to Claire. Only this could break Peter completely.

"Peter, calm down! Where are you?" She tried her voice to sound slow and steady, but her heart was racing."Everything will be alright, just calm down, ok?"

_"The Hospital."_ He managed to say and then hung up the phone.

"Peter! Peter! Wait! What hospital? Peter!" She rose up her voice, but there is no one there. "Damn it!"

"Hey, babe." Isaac touched her knee and Kay looked down at him. He blinked sleepily. "What's the matter? It's early in the morning!"

"Claire is bad and Peter just called me." Kay stormed off the bed and opened the wardrobe."I have to go! We have to go!" She threw a blouse and a pair of jeans at him. "Hurry up!"

"What?" Isaac still looked at her with confusion. "Claire what? But what hospital? I mean..."

"Shut up and put some clothes on or I'm going alone, ok?" Kay snapped and put on her white sweater and pair of jeans. She looked briefly at the mirror and fixed her hair.

"We don't even know in which hospital are they!" Isaac murmured right behind her back and she turned around to help him with his messy hair. "We're living in New York and they could be anywhere! Why didn't you ask him?"

"He hung up on me before I was able to." She bit her lip. "They must be at the family hospital. Yeah, that could be the obvious choice."

"Don't you think that Peter would think twice before he could go there again?"

"Claire was bad and he needed a hospital!" Kay took his hand. "I don't think he would think at all!"

"But..." They teleported away even before he was able to finish.

* * *

Peter just sat there, staring at his phone. He wasn't able to react on anything. His eyes were wet and he sniffed from time to time. His life was still laying in the Emergency. An hour later and there were still no news for her. The only thing he could've done now was to wait. Just sat there and wait. He had forgotten what it was. The pain was unbearable and the feeling that he couldn't do anything to help her was killing him.

"Peter?" Kay's voice pierced through the fog of his mind. He looked up and saw her rushing to him along with Isaac. "Peter, what's wrong? What happened? Where is Claire?"

"Sylar." A tormented sigh escaped from his lips. "I couldn't save her."

"He's back? Well of course he is I saw it in the painting!" Isaac murmured to himself. "I wish I wasn't right... at least once!"

"So he's back and?" Kay snapped. "He found you? But how?"

"He wanted Claire." Peter ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "She's like obsession to him!"

"Just like... ouch!" Isaac frowned and looked at Kay. "Why did you step on my foot?"

"Because you're talking bullshit when you're not fully awake!" She scoffed and looked back at Peter. "I'm sorry, but you know what he is."

"I thought you know me already." Peter lowered his voice. "I'm not obsessed by her, I love her! And this is... this is something you just, no one could understand." He sighed and got off the floor. "I would do anything to protect her. I would do anything to make her happy... and I can't, just can't live without her. How would you live when your heart is missing? Please tell me this!"


	45. Chapter 45 I'm here

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

* * *

**_Chapter 45 I'm here  
_**

Claire was awake, just her eyes stayed close. She couldn't open them yet. Her breathing didn't change and somehow she couldn't feel her body. It was so light and everything was so eerie quiet around her. And the truth is - she was scared to wake up in this reality. The last thing she remembered was the pain, cutting through her body. Then her body went light and she lost consciousness. She didn't know anything else, but she knew enough to know that her baby couldn't survive. Moreover, she had seen the blood and Peter had told her he couldn't feel the baby moving in her.

Maybe Angela was right. Some things just weren't meant to be. She wasn't meant to be a mother. She wasn't strong enough to protect her child. No matter how indestructible she was and no matter of her ability, Claire just wasn't strong enough to protect her baby. If she could die right here and now, she could've done it gladly. There was no point of her breathing anymore. It was strange feeling of emptiness, possessing her. She had just found the meaning of her life and now it was all gone. Her dreams for the future - gone. Her life had lost its meaning. She was only an empty vessel with no soul.

"I know you're awake, Claire." Peter's voice came to her along with a smooth touch over her arm. Claire winced barely noticeable, but refused to open her eyes. His hand slid over her arm and reached to her fingers. He took her hand in his and touched it with his lips. "I know you're awake, baby. Open your eyes now, I know you can."

_"I don't want to."_ She thought.

"Why?"

_"I don't want to... I'm not ready." _

"Claire, please baby. Open your eyes for me." She felt his other hand moving over her face in slow caress. "You don't know what it was for me to be here and watching you like this. You know how much I love you, right? I can't even tell... Claire, just please... open your eyes!"

_"I feel empty, Peter. I don't want to live like this, ok? I just... I can't do that. I'm broken!"_

"Why? Why are you broken, Claire?" She could feel his breath over her lips before he could plant a small kiss over her closed lips. The kiss was so soft that almost brought her in tears. But she still kept her eyes closed. She couldn't open them even because of him right now.

"I lost it... I couldn't protect him, right? Then where is the point of living anymore?" Claire whispered over his lips. "I can't do it Peter. Just leave me alone, ok? Leave me alone, because that's what I deserve!"

"What are you talking about?" He pulled back, but his hands held onto her shoulders. "Open your eyes damn it and tell me why you don't want to live! Open them, now!"

Claire couldn't resist on the anger in his voice. She finally opened her eyes and looked at his angry face. Her eyes were full of tears. Claire sniffed and shook her head lightly. She couldn't talk. The emotions took over her and she burst into tears.

"I can't... I can't..."

"Claire! Hey, why are you like this? Claire, please!" He sat beside her and took her in his arms carefully. She closed her eyes and clung to him, clutching his shirt and crying quietly now. His hands held her as she was a delicate piece of Chinese porcelain. Claire couldn't help but wonder why. She wasn't pregnant anymore, therefore she had her old ability back. But at the same time her senses was telling her there was something wrong in that. There was something strange and she could put her finger on it.

Peter held her like this for a while. He was careful, so careful that Claire would've asked him why if she could have. But her mind was too busy with the pain possessing her heart now. It wasn't really easy to think about the loss of her child. Her son. She was dreaming of him, of that little boy she would never see for real. Her quiet sobs turned into a cry again.

"Claire, please!" Peter planted a soft his on her temple. "Don't cry. It wasn't your fault."

"I lost him. I lost him, because I wasn't careful and I provoked that monster instead of thinking how to protect our son." She sobbed.

"You lost who?" Peter pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. "Who do you think you lost, Claire?"

"Our... son." Her teary eyes met his and he brushed her teary face with the back of his fingers. A small smile danced over his lips and she looked at him with confusion. "Peter?"

"You need to calm down now, ok?" He took her left hand and moved it slowly to her middle. She tried to protest, but he held her tight. Then he laid her palm on her still existing bump. That was the moment Claire felt it. She looked at Peter with disbelief when she felt her son still giving her soft kicks in her belly.

"Is he..? He is alive? Alive, right?" She babbled and couldn't stop herself. "But... but... how I mean, why? I felt the pain and the blood? I saw the blood. How did he? I mean how... he... but... I don't understand."

"I told you to calm down, ok?" He pushed her to lie back down lightly and his fingers slid over her face again, brushing the last tears left on her face. "You don't have to understand anything. Just lay down and relax your body. Our boy needs you strong and calmed now."

"Ok, but... but how?" Claire lay back down, but she gazed him. "Peter?"

"How he survived?" Peter let out a tired sigh and sat on the chair near her bed. "Well, let's just say we were really close."

"Close to losing him?"

"Close to losing you both." He said quietly and ran his fingers through his hair. It was messy already. His voice cracked.

"But he's ok? Nothing bad happened to him?"

"They checked him." Peter sighed again. "He's ok, but they said you need complete relax and your body doesn't need more stress."

"But..."

"You slept two days, Claire." Peter took her hand. "Your doctors said you needed it. So they put you in this.. some kind of a deep sleep, but not coma. You had to be completely unmovable." He coughed. "Then they checked your condition in every hour to make sure you and the baby are doing well. You didn't bleed or have any pains, so... they let you wake up." Peter chuckled bitterly. "The most difficult hours in my life I should say."

"You were here the whole time?" Claire laced her fingers with his. She knew the answer, but she had to ask.

"I knew you needed me, and I was hoping you're gonna get better if you feel my presence beside you." He gave her a small smile. "I love you, Claire." His voice cracked again and she knew he gave everything from himself not to cry right now. He was trying to be strong for her.

"I love you too, Peter." Claire squeezed his hand. "And I'm sorry..."

"Shush!" He shook his head. "It wasn't your fault and I should've killed that bastard long ago!"

"You should've? So... he's running free now?" Her voice trembled. "Peter!"

"I told you to calm down." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm gonna make sure that you'll be safe."

"But.. how?"

"We have friends, Claire." He shrugged. "Besides, you're gonna need a bed rest. Full time. And you have to be calm."

"Oh!" She flinched. "Ok, now I'm sure he's still in there."

"What happened?" His eyes widen. "A contraction? Do you want me to call... "

"No!" Claire shook her head and close her eyes for a moment. "It was a kick."

"Are you sure?" He rested his hand on her belly and she suddenly felt better. "Completely sure?"

"Yes, I am." She looked at him with love. "Just stay with me... with us."

"I will." He whispered when she put her hand over his.


	46. Chapter 46 My love

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

* * *

**_Chapter 46 My love  
_**

When they finally got out the ER with Claire on the stretcher, Peter was on the verge of going crazy. His eyes were like a glued to the small, sleeping woman on the rolling stretcher. But he couldn't move. His mind refused to work. His heart pounded in his chest when the doctor walked towards him.

"I'm sorry, Peter." The way he started the conversation made Peter even more nervous than he was. "It took us few hours to control this situation."

"Control it? How?" Kay was the one who asked. Peter didn't notice when she came closer to them. Isaac was right beside of her. "How is she?"

The doctor looked at them carefully. Peter was paramedic. He knew that look. He clenched his fists, trying to control himself. It was the "I'm so sorry!" look. That meant only bad news.

"Claire is stabilized. The bleeding wasn't that much and we managed to stop it successfully. She's too weak and I'm afraid she developed an infection."

"Infection?" Peter lowered his voice. "What kind?"

"She's gonna be sore the next two days. We put her to sleep and we hope that her body will fight with the infection." The doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "We did what we could. Now it's up to Claire." He nodded and turned around to leave.

"Hey, doctor!" Peter stopped him and he turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

"How about... I mean... is the baby ok?" Peter winced lightly. If he had to be honest before himself, that was the last thing he wanted to ask. But that was the first thing Claire was about to ask him when she woke up. He had to know the truth now, even if the news were too bad to handle.

"The baby is ok for now." The doctor looked at him. "Like I said, the bleeding wasn't that much. We had some problems to contain it, but your baby is out of danger for now. The mother is the one who concerns me. She's too weak. Let's hope for the best." He nodded and walked away.

"I feel sick." Peter murmured and slid down on the wall. He thrust his hands in his hair.

"Hey, don't be like this!" Kay waled to him.

"Claire need you, Peter." Isaac added and Peter looked up at them. "We all know how much she loves you. She's gonna need you!"

"It was my fault." Peter lowered his voice. "I let that monster in my house! Near her!" He growled. "In my apartment!"

"Peter stop!" Kay hissed and leaned over him. Her hand grabbed his arm and she pulled him up. "Look at me!" She shook him lightly. "You have to be strong now! Don't think about this! And you didn't let him in! He found you, ok?"

"He's kind or right, Kay." Isaac's voice surprised both of them.

"What?" Kay twirled around to look at him. Her eyes narrowed. "What did you just said? I'd like to think I didn't hear right!"

"Sylar was after him so technically... it's partly his fault!" Isaac frowned.

"Shut up!" Kay glared at her boyfriend. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I do."

"You don't!"

"I..."

Peter just let them argue and walk down the corridor, following Claire's stretcher from distance. He saw the nurses pushed the stretcher into a room not that far away from him. Peter walked to there and stood by the window, watching them settled Claire on the bed. They wrapped a medical belt, hooked up with wires over her belly. Once of the nurses turned on the monitor near Claire's bed and pushed some buttons there. Then Peter saw two heartbeats. He clenched his fists close to his body and bit his lip not to cry again. One of the heartbeats was of his son and the other was Claire's.

"Are you her fiance?" A young nurse asked him and he turned to look at her.

"Yeah." He couldn't recognize his voice. It was too low, barely noticeable.

"You can come in and see her if you want to, Mr. Petrelli." Another nurse walked closer to them and Peter looked at her with surprise. She smiled. "I know who you are. I've seen you on the covers of the magazines. _"The most wanted bachelor in New York"_ I've read the article."

"I'm not a bachelor." Peter frowned and looked back at Claire's room through the small window.

"I know." The nurse paused. "Your lady will be fine. Just have some faith in her."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Maybe you'd want to stay with her?"

"Of course." He didn't even look at the young nurse this time.

"I'd inform her doctor."

Peter nodded again. He was sure about his stay in the hospital with Claire. After all, his family owned the building. Just as he was about to walk in Claire's room, he heard Kay's voice near him and turned around.

"How is she, Peter?" She rushed to him, followed closely by Isaac. He had grumpy expression on his face. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's ok." He sighed. "They're gonna monitoring her condition. I'm gonna stay with her."

"Call us if you need any help at all." Kay hugged him briefly. "Ok?" She rubbed his back and pulled back looking at Isaac over her shoulder. "I have to deal with this grumpy person over here."

"Take care." Peter succeeded to release a small smile. "And good luck. You're gonna need it."

"Hey!" Isaac snapped.

"We're going.. now!" Kay grabbed his hand and looked around quickly before teleporting them away.

Peter sighed and walked into the room. He sat by Claire's bed and took her hand carefully. That's how he spent the next two days, watching her and taking care of her as best as he could. When she finally woke up and found out the baby was fine, he felt complete relief.

She asked him to stay with her and when he lay beside her on the hospital bed, finally able to take her in his arms again, Peter felt whole again. His hand lay over Claire's stomach and he felt his baby kicking in her womb. That's when he swore he wouldn't let to anyone to harm his family. Even if he had to kill for it.


	47. Chapter 47 Mother's heart

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

* * *

**_Chapter 47 Mother's heart_**

Angela was staying outside Claire's room, watching her through the small window. Her grandchild was sleeping. There was a medical belt with multiple wires, wrapped around her middle. These wired led to a small monitor where Angela could see the baby's heartbeats. She sighed and lowered her look.

"I didn't want this to happen." She whispered and lay hand on the small window. "I didn't want this to happen to you, Claire." She looked up again. Claire was still sleeping peacefully. Angela knew very well what had happened. Claire's doctors had called her. After all, she was from the family… as Peter's fiancée.

Angela stirred, kept looking at her grandchild. She remembered the day she had to let go of her. She thought she was helping to her son. Nathan had a future and he was about to ruing it if Claire and her mom were standing in his way. It was a mistake, all of it.

"I wish I could turn back time." She whispered again.

"I can, but I'm not sure if I want to." Angela heard Peter's voice right next to her. She wasn't surprised. He was beside Claire all the time.

"I shouldn't have separated Claire from her father." She didn't look at him. "I should've stayed away from them and give them a chance to be a family."

"You should've." Peter's voice was quiet with no emotions in it. "But this is not in your nature, mother. We both know that."

"If I haven't done that, Claire would've been.."

"…safe?" Peter read her thoughts and she wasn't even surprised. "She would've been safe from me?"

"Well, look at her now, Peter!" Angela lowered her voice, frowning. "Can you argue with me about this?"

"You're cruel, mother." His voice was still calm. "You wouldn't have changed. You wouldn't have acted differently."

"I'm cruel just because I'm thinking of her safety?"

"Who says she's gonna die?"

"Stop reading my mind, Peter!"

"Not a chance!"

"Peter!"

"Stop it!" He hissed and she finally looked at him. His eyes were like a pair of daggers pointed at her. "Just shut up, ok? She's not gonna die! My son is not gonna die! No one is gonna die here, got it?"

"We both know there is such possibility!"

"No!"

"Peter! If she wasn't pregnant with _your_ child, none of this would ever happened!"

"I can hurt you, you know that?" He lowered his voice, close to the snarl. "She wants that kid! Damn it! I want that kid to live! He survived everything until now! He deserves to live, ok? I'm not gonna take that chance away from him!"

"You're gonna hate him in the moment he hurt Claire!" She narrowed her eyes. "In fact, I'm surprised you aren't already. I mean, look at her. She's like-"

Peter lifted up his arm and his hand clenched into a fist towards Angela. She stopped talking immediately and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't open her mouth. Peter was using one of his abilities on her. He tilted his head and sighed.

"What I'm going to do with you, mother? You just never give up, do you? Even when you know you're doing a mistake!" Peter blinked and looked at Claire through the small window. "She's everything to me. Everything! And I won't lose her! I won't let that happen!" He looked back at his mother and put his fist down, opening his hand.

Angela took a sharp breath and glared at him. There was a time she could control him and his temper. His eyes were cold now. His face was blank and she knew he was having the control, not her. That made her strangely proud and frustrated at the same time. He looked like his father now. And Arthur was a dangerous man.

"Your father would've been so proud of you!" She scoffed, wanting to hurt him. Angela hated when someone was trying to control her, even if that was her own son.

"My father would've wanted to kill me right now, again." Peter's face was still blank. "He hated the competition. First, he was gonna try and steal my ability and then kill me if he can." He tilted his head. "I've never understood why he hated me so much, but now I realize it, it's not a hate – it's fear! He was afraid of me!"

"Bullshit!"

"Is it?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Peter!"

"He tried to kill me, mother!" Peter shrugged. "He stole my powers and then tried to use me as a gene pig! It could've ended up bad, you know that! Nathan was his golden boy, I was nothing!"

"That's a lie!" Angela hissed. "We both-"

"We both what? Know that?" Peter interrupted her angrily. "He hated me mother! He hated the person I was and he always thought of me as a mistake! His mistake!"

"What?" Angela lowered her voice and her eyes went sad. "You don't know what you're talking about, Peter!"

"Maybe, but I won't you to stay out my life!" He snapped and Angela gasped, taking a step back. "For now." He ran his hand through his hair. "And-"

"Peter?" Claire's voice echoed through the door and he didn't even hesitate.

Angela saw him rushing to Claire's bed. The door was open so she could stay at the doorframe, watching the couple. Claire's face was worried and she rubbed a side of her belly.

"What's wrong, baby?" Peter's voice was surprisingly soft and had nothing in common with the coldness just few minutes ago. Angela stirred when she saw him lean and kiss Claire's forehead. "Are you in pain? Do you want me to call someone?"

"He's kicking me too hard." Claire's voice was low, almost a whisper. "It hurts. Is that normal?"

Peter looked at the machine, measuring his son's heartbeats and then smiled at Claire. It was calm, reassuring smile. His hand lay on a side of her face, stroking it softly. Angela knew the answer already and so as Claire.

"Everything looks fine, Claire." He whispered. "It's not normal to hurt you like this, but we both know he's special, right? He's a strong boy."

"Our boy." Claire grinned and Angela stirred again.

"Our strong boy." Peter brushed Claire's lips with his and that was the moment, when Angela turned her back to them.

It was not natural for them to be like this. It was against every unwritten rule, but they were here now and they are together. She frowned and left the hospital with a heavy heart.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sorry for the great delay, but I had a personal issues to deal with. I had to say goodbye to my grandpa I loved so much! :/ I'm still numb about it, but I thought I could try to write again. This is the result and I hope you like it. Merry Christmas to everyone!_**

**_Arinna_**


	48. Chapter 48 Our son

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

* * *

**_Chapter 48 Our son  
_**

She woke up from the pain in her back. Her face crooked for a moment and she tried to find more comfortable position for her body. Then she felt the kick and smiled to herself. Her hand go there and rubbed the small knot formed under her palm. A sigh escaped her lips and she turned her head to the right. Peter was there, sleeping on his chair. His head was resting on her bed and his hands were resting close to her right one. She smiled to herself and stroked his hair gently. The pain in her back was forgotten. His presence was enough cure for her. At least now it was.

"I thought you were sleeping?" She could hear his tired voice and soon after that he lifted up his head to look at her. Her heart skipped a beat. Why the hell she had fought against her love for him? Why she had almost destroyed her life because of that love? Why? "Claire?" Peter reached out and took her hand between his. "Everything is okay, baby." He got off his chair and leaned to kiss her forehead. Claire blinked, fighting with the tears already filled her eyes. "Why are you crying? You know you can tell me, right?"

"You know." She said quietly when he pulled back and she could see his face hovering close to hers. His frown was slight, but it was there. He flinched barely noticeable. But Claire knew him well enough and could see everything. She could tell he just read her mind now. She was like an open book to him.

"It's in the past now. Why you have to do this to your self?" His hand move up to cup her cheek. "Just think about the thing we have now. Everything bad is in the past."

"I almost killed myself!" She sobbed. "I was so stupid, Peter. So fucking stupid!"

"Hey, hey!" He sat on her bed carefully, taking her into his arms. He head rested on his shoulder and she could feel the beating of his heart. "Calm down now, okay? I love you so much and I just can't stand to see you suffer! Please, baby?" His voice was soothing, like a carres for her emotional pain. "Think of our boy now." His hand lay over her bump and rubbed it softly. Claire felt strange warmth spreading all over her body from that touch. "Good, now you're better." Peter kissed her temple again.

"I love you." Claire said with small voice. She kissed his chest just above his heart. Her hands clutched his shirt. "I did so many mistakes. I ran away from you. I said I hate you when I loved you so much! I almost became a hooker! I want to destroy my life, because of my feelings for you and you still love me?"

"Oh, Claire..." Peter trailed off. "You know I never gave up on you. I never gave up on us!" He slipped his hand under her chin and lifted it up slightly. "Sometimes that's enough."

"No."

"Yes." His lips found hers and she sighed into that kiss. Damn, she had missed it. "Besides, you didn't become a hooker." He whispered after he pulled back. "I had you first."

"And I don't need another." Finally a smile came into her face.

Peter chuckled and Claire lay back on his shoulder. She couldn't suppress the flinch with the next kick. This time her back was hurting as well.

"What now? Kicking?" He slid his hand on her lower back just where the pain was. "Or there is something more?" He rubbed small circles there and Claire moaned.

"Right there." She hid her face in his shirt. "Oh, this is so good."

"I know. You should've told me your back is hurting baby." He rested his chin on the top of her head. "They can give you something for the pain. It happens when the baby is too big for the mother. It's natural to feel such pain. I can call them to give you something."

"No, no!" Claire mumbled. "What you're doing now it's enough. If the baby is okay, I mean? If he needs these medications I can take them."

"No, baby." He chuckled again. "These medications are supposed to be for you. Our boy is just fine as long as you are."

"I hope our boy feels good in my womb." Claire closed her eyes with a smile. "I can feel him moving even now."

"He's gonna be a soccer player." Peter laughed quietly. "I can teach him."

"You're not a soccer player, baby!" Claire mumbled, but he could feel her smile.

"So? I can still teach my son to do that!"

"Our son is gonna be a good boy."

"Our son is going to be the best one in the world!" He kept massaging her lower back until he felt her sleeping in his arms. "You're gonna be safe, I promise!" His voice and face turned serious then. "I'm going to make sure of that!" And he was going to do that.

He held Claire in his arms the whole night. She didn't move a muscle while she was sleeping. Her breathing was calm and steady and it was obvious she felt comfortable in that position. Peter kissed her forehead occasionally and one of his hand rested on her bump. She was in the sixth month already. Their son was growing nice and healthy in her womb. At least that was they had told him. However, Claire was still weak. She was so fragile that sometimes he wanted to scream. He looked down at her sleeping face and his heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful. She was... his life, everything he had. Claire was his dream come true, something he never hoped to have, but he had now. And... he was going to keep her in any cost.

They released her from the hospital the next day. Peter could see the relief on her face. Her smile when they told her her son is out of danger. And her grin when they finally arrived at their apartment. She inhaled deeply the moment they walked in and he looked at her strange.

"What's wrong?"

"I like the smell of home." She grinned and walked to the couch in the living room, sliding a hand over the edge of it. "I like my home."

"We could have so much more only if you want to, baby." He dropped the bag, he was holding onto the floor, and turned around to close the door.

"I don't need more." Claire shook her head. "I have you and our son. I don't need more, no."

Peter just shook his head and locked the door. He carried the bag to the bedroom and Claire soon followed him, sitting on the bed. Her eyes followed his moves around the small room. She lay back on her palms and a smile started dancing on her lips. Peter stopped putting the clothes into the wardrobe and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Claire?"

"I'm okay." She sighed.

"But?"

"No _but_. I'm okay, really."

"You're smiling to herself?" He obviously didn't believe her.

"Read my mind."

"You don't like that."

"But you're gonna do it anyway."

"Claire!"

"Don't yell at me, I'm pregnant!" She pouted and burst into laugh.

"I'm not yelling. Damn!" He went to her, kissing her softly. When he pulled back she sighed contently. "I know you love me. This is not a secret."

"See? You just read my mind!" She grinned. "I just like to tease you."

"And I just love to see you glowing like that." His thumb caressed her cheek.

"You're making me glowing like that." Her eyes were full of love.

"You're so tempting when you want." He kissed her once again and pulled back. "I have to go to the Mansion."

"Why?" Claire frowned all of a sudden. The painting with Peter, laying on the floor of the Mansion crossed her mind.

"She called me yesterday." He shrugged. "I just want to make sure..."

"Oh!" She hissed and grabbed her stomach.

"Claire!" His sounded worried.

"Don't go!" She grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly. "Peter, please!"

"What?"

"Please!" She panted.

"Lay down, okay?" He helped her lay on the bed. "Don't worry."

"Peter!" Claire insisted, still holding his arm. The kicking stopped, but she still didn't let him go.

"Okay, okay!" He sighed, leaning to kiss her. "If that's going to calm you... I won't."

She just snuggled in him, refusing to let him go. It took her time to fall asleep. She dreamed the painting. Isaac's painting of Peter in the Mansion.


	49. Chapter 49 Like broken wings

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

* * *

**_Chapter 49 Like broken wings  
_**

Claire was sitting close to the window. The tip of her foot touched the floor and she slowly rocked the rocking chair. Her eyes were closed and she listened to the pouring rain outside. The sound was somewhat relaxing for her senses. A pillow had shoved behind her waist and she felt herself comfortable in that position.

"Claire?" Two gentle hands lay over her shoulders and Claire let out a soft sigh. She knew these hands, knew them well. "Baby, we have guests."

"Isaac and Kay again? Let them in, Peter." She tilted her head and rubbed a side of her face on one of his hands. "I'm not that tired."

"It's not them, baby." Claire felt him kneel close to her and her eyes flew open. She looked at him with confusion and Peter smiled softly. "I think you're going to be surprised who that is."

"Okay." Claire still looked confused when she saw him nodded at the door. Someone was standing there and obviously waited to be invited. Peter put his hand on a side of her face and his thumb skimmed back and forth.

"Just be careful, ok? Don't get tired too much." He said quietly and Claire nodded slightly, still couldn't understand what's going on.

"Hello, Claire." Sandra's voice almost made her jumped off the chair and her heart skipped a beat. Her mother, Claire thought with teary eyes. She cupped her mouth when she saw Sandra standing right before her.

"Mom." She only whispered and her eyes traveled between Sandra and Peter.

"Calm down, okay?" Peter got up and kissed her forehead. "You don't want to wake up our boy, right?" He whispered close to her ear. "He just calmed down."

"Yeah." Claire was only able to nod, but grasped his hand when he tried to leave. "Don't go to the Mansion, Peter! You've promised me!"

"I won't, I promise." He just lifted up her hand close to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of her fingers. "I'll be here, in the kitchen. Okay?"

"Okay." Claire nodded, finally let go of his hand. She watched him walking out the room and nodding at Sandra on his way out. "He's up to something." She said thoughtfully. "I wish I know what it is."

"Claire?" Her mother called her and Claire looked up at her. Sandra looked few years older. There were few wrinkles here and there over her face, but the smile was the same. It was the smile Claire had known her whole life. The smile of her mother. "What have you done, Claire?" The smile faded when Sandra dragged a chair to sit close to her daughter. "What have you done?"

"Mom." Claire let out almost a painful moan and turned her look back to the window. "If you're here only to lecture me… I'm sorry but I don't need this right now. I'm happy to see you, really. I've missed you, a lot. You and Lyle, both. However, if you're here to lecture me for my relationship with Peter, you can just go. Okay?"

"Claire, please look at me." Sandra lowered her voice, but for Claire it took a moment to look back at her. "I'm not here to lecture you, ok? I'm sure your father already have done that. I came here just to see you." She reached out her hand and hesitates before she could touch Claire's arm. "I just missed my daughter, ok?"

"Yeah." Claire tilted her head, staring at her mother's eyes. "Now the real reason?"

"I just told you the real reason!"

"We haven't spoken in few years, mom. Why you came here all of a sudden? And please don't tell me it's because you've missed me. There is something more and I can feel it! What is it?"

"Claire…I…" Sandra sighed and looked back at her. "Peter called."

"Well, of course." Claire rolled her eyes, snorting.

"He thought you miss me and it's going to be good if I come here…"

"Oh, please!" Claire scoffs. "If you came here only because of him, you can go! I told you that I love you, but I can see you feel very uncomfortable now! You can go… mom!"

"Please, just listen to me!" Sandra rose up her voice and Claire frowned. "I didn't come here only because Peter called to me. I needed a reason to come here and see you! I didn't know how you'd react on this!"

"Mom…"

"I know what you were working. I knew what you have become!" Sandra lowered her voice. "I was married to Noah Bennet after all! I know where to look and… I just didn't know why you were doing this! Why you were so willing to waste your life?"

"I…" Claire bit her lower lip and looked down. "Mom, it's complicated."

"Complicated as in… to be in love with your uncle?"

Claire just bit her lower lip and looked away. Her mother's words hit right in the target. Sandra knew her too well and Claire almost forgot about that. She rocked the chair lightly, keeping the silence for few minutes. Her eyes went teary and she thought how much it cost her to get to here.

"You don't understand." She said quietly and her hand fell over her belly. She rubbed it lightly. "You never will."

"You wanted to punish yourself like that?" Sandra spoke quietly. "Why, Claire? Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you."

"How?" Claire snapped all of a sudden. "You were going to try and make me forget about him? Forget Peter? Forget how much I love him?"

"No, not Peter." Sandra sighed. "But maybe your feelings for him? Maybe you wouldn't…"

"…end up pregnant from him, right?" Claire finished her sentence. Her eyes were filled with pain. "You should better go, mom!"

"Claire…"

"Oh!" She cried painfully and her body arched. "Oh, no!"

"Claire!" Peter rushed into the room even before her cry could die down. "What's wrong, baby? Contractions? Do you need me to…?"

"No!" Claire released her breath in jogs and looked up at him. "He kicked me, but it hurt so bad and I… " The world start spinning before her eyes and she grasped his hand. "Wow!"

"You need to lie down now, okay?" He picked her up from the rocking chair and took her to the bed. "Everything's okay." Peter smiled softly as he was putting her to lie on the bed. His lips covered hers for a brief moment.

Claire fell asleep few minutes later and Peter's face turned serious when he looked back at Sandra.

"I've called you here to calm her down, not to upset her!"

"I didn't want that!"

"She doesn't have to be in pain all the time!"

"Then she shouldn't have to be pregnant! And whose fault is this?" Sandra snapped and Peter frowned even more. If that were his mother, he would give her a proper response. However, this was Sandra. His eyes only narrowed, but he didn't say a thing.

He turned around to the bed and looked at sleeping Claire. Damn, she looked beautiful. Few blond curls fell over her beautiful, but pale face. Her pink lips were parted and her hand rested over her belly. Peter winced.

"She's mine now." He said quietly.

"It's not right, Peter." Sandra said quietly.

"I'm tired." He swallowed hard. "She's tired… we both are tired."

"Excuse me?" Sandra sounded a tad bit confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Claire and I." He shoved his hand into his pockets; his back still turned to Sandra. "We are like the wings of a bird. She can fly free when her wings are good. But when they are broken… Claire and I… Without each other… we're like these broken wings. There is no life, no meaning of it. Nothing."

"Peter, I… I'm sorry, but… I…"

"It's okay." He sighed and sat on the bed. "You couldn't understand. No one can." His hand lay over Claire's belly and rubbed it lightly. "Not even us. Claire and I were too proud and maybe even scared to realize that since from the beginning."

"But you're still related, Peter."

"I know."

"And this thing you two have, it's illegal."

"I know that too."

"You're not gonna leave her, right?" Sandra asked carefully. It looked like Peter had forgotten her presence there for a second. "After all this… you're not gonna leave her?"

"She's my life." Peter looked at her over his shoulder. "She's carrying my son and you can be sure I'll fight for them. I'll fight for keep them safe!"

"Even against your mother?"

"Oh believe me, my mother knows!" He chuckled bitterly.

"Okay then." Sandra got ready to leave. "Call me when she gives birth ok? I want to be there for her."

"Okay." Peter nodded and got off the bed. He walked with her to the front door. "She wasn't a hooker by the way." He said all of a sudden.

"What?" Sandra blinked with surprise.

"Claire." Peter opened and held the door for her. His voice was low. "She wasn't a hooker. I didn't let her."

"Oh, I…"

"It's okay. I just wanted you to be calm about that."

"I am now." Sandra coughed and offered him a light smile. "Thank you, Peter."

"You're welcome." Peter nodded lightly and watched her leaving.

He closed the door carefully and went back in the bedroom. Claire was still sleeping and he lay right next to her, wrapping his secured arms around her. He kissed her neck, wondering why his mother had called him so urgent to go and see her in the Mansion.


	50. Ch 50 It gets better after High School

A/N: New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

* * *

**_Chapter 50 It gets better after High School_**

Her eyes. Her smile. Her sad little smile...

Peter just lay there, watching her in her sleep. She was smiling in her sleep. Her hand was laying over his chest, tangled in his shirt. It was as if she wanted to make sure he's there and he's safe. Peter covered her hand with his. His eyes never missed her face. She was so beautiful, and she was his. His own treasure, the meaning of his life. She shivered in her dream, probably the baby was kicking her again.

"Shh-shh..." He hushed quietly and his hand slid on her belly. "Sleep my boy, just sleep okay? Let your mommy sleep as well. She needs it to be happy and healthy." Peter rubbed her belly. "We need her in our lives, my boy. We both love her, so please calm down, okay?" His voice was soft and soothing. His eyes were focused on Claire's baby bump. He could feel the warmth in his hand. It glowed with a soft light, the healing light Claire needed right now. "I'm so scared, my son." He said quietly. "I'm so scared we're gonna lose her. I'm not gonna blame you, I swear... but I just can't-", his voice cracked."-can't live without her. I don't know how to do that."

"You don't have to." Peter heard Claire's sleepy whisper. "I'll be okay."

"You can't promise me that." He avoided her eyes. "Just can't."

"You will be there."

"Yeah, but-"

"You are my hero"

"That hero can't help you right now, Claire." His eyes went dark. "That hero put you into this situation. I should've been more careful. I should've been-"

"Stop it!" She interrupted him with angry voice. "It takes two for this!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Shut up!" Claire lean back on her elbows and tried to sit on the bed, suppressing a painful moan. However, she looked angry. Her eyes narrowed when she finally sit up, leaning back on the headboard. "You really don't know what you're talking about! You're trying to tell me that you feel sorry for your kid? Is that is?"

"What? Claire, I didn't mean that!" Peter just leaned on his elbow, looking up at her. "You know what I meant!"

"Sometimes, my life is not what it matters." She still looked angry at him.

"It matters to me, damn it!"

"Our son's life is what you need to think of now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Claire!"

"Do not talk to me with this voice, Peter Petrelli!" Her face wrinkled and this time she couldn't suppress the painful moan, escaping from her lips. "Damn it!"

"Claire?" His eyes were full of worry when he pressed his palm to her belly. His son's kicks were too intensive and even he could feel that. "I'm so sorry!" His voice was barely a whisper. "I didn't meant to make you suffer, my love."

"It's okay." Claire placed her palm on his face. She hated when he looked so weak. Her annoyance just flew away right in this moment. "Peter, please... calm down okay? I'm okay, see?" Claire covered his hand with hers on her belly. His hand was warmer than hers and she rubbed it lightly. "You're strong, baby. You don't have to look so broken right now. Nothing happened, nothing bad happened."

"I feel so helpless." He rested his head close to her protuberant belly with his hand still there, covered by hers. "I hate that, Claire."

"I know." She slowly ran her fingers through his hair. "But you have to believe... You have to have some faith, Peter. Do you remember what you told me when we first met?"

"Mh-mm." He muttered. "It gets better after High School?"

"...and you were right." Claire smiled to the memory.

"I was just a smart ass, trying to impress a cute girl." Peter chuckled lightly, despite his worry.

"Oh were you?"

"Uh-huh." He felt really good in that healing and warm cocoon she had formed around him right now.

"But I was only a schoolgirl." Claire kept stroking his hair. "Are you saying that you were trying to hit on me then?"

"Uh... no?"

"Then?"

"I just felt like... like you needed someone to tell you this." Peter shrugged lightly. "Besides, you were too young for me then."

"I was sixteen!"

"Exactly!"

"I still think you hit on me then." It was more of a teasing voice from her side. She just tried to distract him from his dark thoughts.

"I beg you pardon!" Peter looked up at her. "If someone was hitting on someone then, it was you."

"I was hitting on you?" Claire looked at him with amusement. "I was not!"

"You were!"

"I wasn't!"

"You were!"

"I wasn't!"

"Oh, c'mon!" Peter furrowed his brow and tried to imitate her voice. "What was that _"You are totally my hero!"_ look you gave me?"

"I was trying to thank you for saving my life." She blushed. "It was nothing."

"Alright."

"I'm speaking the truth!"

"Uh-huh."

"Peter!"

"So you were thanking like that to everyone who saved your life?" Now it was his turn to tease her. "You've had such bedroom eyes then and I almost kissed you in that cell!"

"Bedroom eyes?" Claire went from blushing to bright red. "That's a flat out lie!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Only Noah's presence stopped me then."

"...and because I was sixteen?"

"Yep." He felt his son kicks again and used his healing ability on her. "Shush, my boy."

"You should stop using that ability, Peter." Claire slid her hand from his hair to a side of his face. "It makes you weaker."

"It's helping you." He insisted stubbornly.

"I won't say it's not helping me, but just... you have to think of your own health, my love. We both know that using that ability is not good for you."

"Claire..."

"Promise me you'd be careful using it!"

"Okay." He muttered, but they both knew that he wouldn't do it.

Claire fell asleep few minutes later, and Peter tucked her in, before he could slide out the bed. He put his light-blue shirt on and ran his fingers through his hair. It had grown a lot and his bangs were just as long as Claire liked them. She loved to play with his hair. Peter just took a deep breath and with a final look at her, got out the bedroom. It was just in time, because his cell rang.

"He-"

_"I told you to be here few hours ago!"_

"Easy, mother!" He hissed in the phone.

_"It's urgent!"_

"So I've heard, but I'm not sure if I want to go there."

_"Peter!"_

"Keep your voice down and just remember to whom you're talking to!" Peter scowled. "You can tell me on the phone!"

_"It's not something that can be told on the phone."_ Angela lowered her voice and if he didn't know her better, Peter would have thought that she's worried. _"Please?"_

"Alright." He muttered and hung up the phone, heading to the door.

"Don't!" Kay's voice stopped him on his half way to there.


	51. Chapter 51 Kay's Dream

**A/N:_ New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!_**

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

* * *

_**Chapter 51 Kay's dream**_

Darkness and shadows battled in his eyes when he looked at Kay. His own dreams and fears were standing against each other now. In his heart he knew he didn't have to go there, but his mind was telling him that might be something important. Therefore, his eyes narrowed.

"Why?" It was simple question and yet filled with meaning.

"You know damn well, Peter!" Kay was standing on his way to the front door and didn't move. "Are you willing to risk everything just because of your mother?"

"Look," he punched his eyebrows with a sigh. "I know she's evil and all, but she's my mother. She might need my help for something. I'm telling you, she sounded desperate on the phone."

"Yet, Angela proved that she could care much more for her own interests than her _only_ son." Kay emphasized on the _only_ part. She took a step forward. "You also know that she wanted to kill your son."

"Maybe she was confused?" He didn't believe to that really, but in his heart he felt he had to protect his mother.

"You can't seriously believe to that!" Kay sounded irritated.

"Kay…"

"She kidnapped you! She held you as a hostage in the Mansion!" Kay stopped at one place and glared at Peter. "Do you know how Claire felt then? Do you have any idea through what she's been through?"

"But-"

"She didn't eat! She didn't sleep! She just… stared at the door and cried night after night while you were gone!" Kay punched Peter's chest and he swayed back. "How dare you say Angela was confused? She knew damn well what she's been doing, Peter!"

"She's my mother!"

"Who thinks only for herself!"

"You can't understand, Kay!" Peter shook his head, rubbing the place on his chest where Kay had hit him. "We're a family!"

"Claire is your family now! Claire and your son and you should start think about them!"

"I think about them every day and night!"

"Really?" Kay tilted her head to a side. Her hear fell on her shoulder. "Have you thought about them now?"

"My mother sounded like she's in some kind of a trouble…"

"Claire _needs_ you, Peter!" Kay rose up her voice.

"I know."

"I thought that meant the world for you."

"It does, but I just-" He just stopped in the middle of his sentence and ran his fingers through his hair. "I wish I knew what I have to do, Kay."

"I can't tell you what you have to do, Peter." Kay shook her head.

"Then why did you come here? Why did you stop me?"

"Because I thought that's the right thing to do. I had to tell you this." Kay sighed. "It's up to you to do the rest."

Peter fell back in the couch and grabbed his head. "I can't just… let everything… fall apart."

Kay hesitated, but walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She wanted to help him somehow, but she knew she couldn't do that.

"Look, I know how you feel." She spoke quietly. "Just remember who my father is." A bitter chuckle escaped from her lips. "I know Angela couldn't be any different."

"But she's my mother, no matter what she's done." Peter said quietly.

"I know that." Kay skipped a beat. "I mean, I know what is like to want to be a better person. I know what is like to want to save everybody."

"Yeah."

"But Peter… Some people just can't be saved."

"I know that."

"And why you want to save her all of a sudden? I thought you hate her. Angela's done enough troubles for a life time."

"I want to be a better man." Peter muttered, looking at Claire's door. "I want to be someone Claire would be proud of. I just… I'm tired, Kay. I'm tired of fighting. I just want to be left alone. Claire and I deserve some peace, don't you think?"

"A-ha." Kay nodded her head slowly. "So that's the real reason of going to the mansion then?"

"Huh?"

"You wanted to make a deal with Angela?"

"Something like it." He grunted out and got off his place, started pacing around the room nervously.

"And how about the prophecy?"

"What about it?"

"You know the painting Isaac drew?"

"Yeah, but it didn't happen." Peter stopped at one place all of a sudden. "Don't you get it? I was at the Mansion already. You said it yourself! When my mother kidnapped me. She sedated me then and there wasn't any blood."

"True, but it doesn't mean anything."

"It does! Don't you get it?"

"Damn it, Peter! You know damn well that Isaac's paintings always come true!"

"Not always!" Peter scoffed. "New York didn't explode few years ago! He painted it and didn't happen!"

"But you exploded! You!" Kay's angry voice rose up again. "Yeah, he told me about it!"

"It's only because of Nathan!" Peter frowned. "My brother saved me! And now he's… dead."

"Exactly!" Kay threw her hands up in the air. "He is and don't let his death be for nothing, Peter!"

"What?"

"Don't do the same mistakes you've done before!"

"But Kay!"

"Look, I know I'm not the one you should listen to." Kay sighed. "But here is someone you probably should." She nodded at Claire's bedroom and Peter followed her look. Claire was standing there with hurtful expression on her face. "I only came here to stop you from going somewhere you shouldn't be."

"But how did you know?" He looked back and forth between Kay and Claire.

"I've had a dream." Kay looked at Claire. "It's up to you now. I've done what I can." With that said she closed her eyes and teleported away.

Peter just stared at the empty space for a brief second. He leaned back on the wall and avoided Claire's look. His empathy and his mind were at war now. With his heart he felt like he had to go, but his mind was telling him now that it was a trap. The next thing he felt was Claire's soft palm on his cheek. He leaned on it and looked into her eyes.

"Don't." She said softly. "Please? You promised me, Peter."

"I have the feeling that something's not right there." He sighed and his eyes were full with confusion. "There is something that's… just not…"

"I know." Her voice caressed him and she gave him her sad little smile he loved so much. "I know you want to do the best thing. I know you still believe in the good in this fucked up world. I also know she's your mother no matter what she's done… But Peter." Claire sighed and took his other hand and put his palm on her belly. Peter winced. "Yeah, that's your son. Now I want you to think of him too."

"I am thinking, Claire." Peter whispered.

"You are scared." Her thumb caressed his cheek. "You think I don't know that?"

"Claire…"

"I know you want to protect me, baby." Claire leaned to him and felt her hand slid on her waist. "I know you want to be better, but Peter… Don't you know? You've always been my hero. You've always had my heart. You don't need to prove anything to me."

"Maybe I need to prove something to me?" He whispered.

"I'm sure that... Oh!" Claire curled up in two, panting. She grabbed his arm tightly.

"Claire!" Peter almost screamed.

"Sh-hh" She looked up at him. "Kicking."

"You sure?" He led her to the sofa. "Here, sit here."

"Okay." Claire listened to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I think your son agrees with me." She tried to smile. Peter brushed her sweaty face.

"I think you two are a great team."

"We three are." Claire squeezed his hand and felt how his healing energy flew through her body.


	52. Chapter 52 Unexpected visitor

**A/N:_ New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!_**

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

* * *

_**Chapter 52 Unexpected visitor**_

Peter wasn't in the apartment when the bell rang. Claire let out a sigh and carefully got off the sofa. Every movement became different in every day. Usually Peter was here to make her life a little bit easier, but today he was missing. Claire got worried when that happened, but she couldn't tie him for herself after all.

"Alright! I'm coming!" She rose up her voice when the doorbell rang again. "Wait a second until I roll up to there." Claire muttered to herself and panted finally reaching the door. When she looked through the spy, she almost squealed and unlocked right away. "Zach!"

"Hey, kiddo!" Zach giggled stepping forward and hugging her tightly. "Whoa! Your belly just keeps growing, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Claire blushed and pulled away. "Something like it. Come on in." She stepped aside and let him in. "I haven't seen you in forever. I'm seeing Isaac occasionally and Kay of course. But you just vanished of the face of the Earth."

"Um-mm..." Zach scratched the back of his neck, walking into the apartment. "I was on a tour."

"A tour? Where?" Her face lit up while she was leading him to the den.

"Boston, Chicago and LA." Zach answered, looking at her carefully. "I got back early this morning and I thought I could pay you a visit."

"I'm glad you did it." Claire nodded, sitting carefully on the sofa and shoving a pillow under her waist. "Like I've said, it's being forever."

"Yeah." Zach sat on the nearest chair and leaned back, keeping her eyes on her. "You look paler than before, Claire. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm pregnant." Claire chuckled. "My ankles are swollen. My heart rate is always high and my son keeps playing football in my belly. Then why are you surprised I don't look good?"

"And how about your anemia?" He asked lowering her voice.

"I'm fine." Claire's smile suddenly faded.

"You don't look like you're fine, Claire."

"You came here only to tell me I don't look fine?" She snapped. "I have mirrors here, Zachary! Thank you very much!"

"It wasn't my attention, but Claire... this thing is killing you!"

"This... thing?" She scowled. "Did you just called my son a thing? Who the hell you think you are?"

"Someone who cares about you!" Zach's eyes narrowed and she could read his fear for her there. "Did you forget about how closer we were? How we promised to each other to speak only the truth?"

"That was long ago and I thought we were close then." She frowned. "I thought you could understand me, but you obviously couldn't."

"You're not serious!"

"No, I am." Claire bit her lip, looking away. "Peter is the only one who can understand me better."

"Peter can't think clear when it comes to you."

"But-"

"Oh, please! Claire, think about it! He loves you and his only care id for you to be happy." Zach scoffed. "Don't you see that? He tries to make you happy."

"That's not-"

"I came here, because I was worried about you." Zach shook his head. "Isaac called me to tell me you're getting weaker in each day. I got scared I might never see you again, Claire!"

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Zach got off his place and knelt before her, taking her hands in his. "Why don't you look at yourself and look it good? I was away only because I got scared, Claire and I couldn't watch you dying in front of my eyes!"

"She won't die!" Peter's voice echoed in the room and Zach jumped on his feet. "I'll make sure she won't, Zach."

"You are not a miracle worker, Peter." Zach frowned and looked at him.

"No, but I love her enough to not let that happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because... that's my destiny, kid." Peter shoved his hand in his pockets. A smirk danced on his lips. "I'm always gonna save her."

"But you can't play with her life!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Peter's smirk disappeared.

"She's pregnant!"

"She obviously is." Claire answered instead of Peter and she sounded angry. "And she's in the room!"

"I only want you alive, Claire!" Zach looked at her.

"And I want my son alive!" She scoffed.

"..and I want them both alive." Peter muttered.

"Well, excuse me for being so freaked out when I see you pale like this!" Zach frowned even more.

"I'm not mad, because you are worried. I'm mad, because you're my friend and you're not happy for me!" Claire tilted her head.

"How can I be happy when I see you like this?"

"I'm fine!" She said, but trembled at the same moment. Peter went to her, putting his hand on her belly. Zach could see the warm light coming out of his palm and shook his head.

"You're fine only because he's here."

"True." Claire let out a tired sigh and touched Peter's face with love in her eyes.

"I meant literally." Zach sighed. "You know what? I'll just go back to my music. Call me when... when you got the kid. I can only hope for the best."

Claire gave him a strange look, but he only smiled and walked out the apartment. Her look now fell on Peter. Maybe Zach was right. Maybe she was putting him through so much, maybe even too much for him. Peter just shook his head, obviously reading her mind.

"I'll face everything with you beside of me, Claire." He lifted up her hand and kissed the back of her fingers.

"Where have you been?" She bit her lower lip. "I got worried."

"I was to see Isaac." Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "He had to show me few paintings."

"And?"

"What?"

"What he showed to you?"

"Just... few things." He leaned his head to hers and Claire sighed.

"Why don't you tell me the truth?"

"Because... I... Because you know it."

"Nothing's changed, right?"

"No, my love." Peter kissed her temple. "Nothing's changed, but I'll make sure it will."


	53. Chapter 53 Pure blood

**A/N:_ New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!_**

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

* * *

_**Chapter 53 Pure blood**_

Angela was sitting at her place by the window in the library. She looked to the window, but her eyes were absent of emotions. Everything was falling apart and for the first time she wasn't sure she could handle it. The reason was simple - Claire. She was the mess, Angela didn't need in her life right now. Not ever in that matter. Angela thought that Claire was going to be her weapon, her best weapon ever. She thought that Claire could be easily manipulated. Noah Bennet was her adoptive father after all. Angela had worked with him before. She knew him better, probably better than anyone. They were partners once, even though he was someone Angela could never trust completely.

She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands, resting on her lap. She twisted the wedding ring around her ring finger and her thoughts kept wandering. All she ever wanted was to see her family united. In her dreams, Nathan was still alive and Peter was a doctor, successful one. Arthur supposed to be still alive as well and in love with her. Angela was sure that he loved her on his way. She still remembered the time when she had met him. Then she had a boyfriend already, Charles. However, Arthur Petrelli couldn't take no for an answer.

_It was really hard for a poor girl in a big city as New York. She had to hide her identity and her true nature, but Angela was smart enough to do that. She had made it after she had lost her family. She could do everything to survive in this world. Her eyes were like glued to the ground while she rushed through the long corridor of the local college. She and Charles had decided it was going to be good for her to graduated at least. It was gonna give her a second chance in her life. So now, she was holding her bag and rushing for her first class. Just then she bumped into something solid and almost fell onto the ground. She didn't, but she dropped her bag._

_"Oh, I'm sorry!" The solid rock had a voice, a boyish voice._

_"It was my fault." She still looked down and could see only his shoes, an expensive pair of black shoes. _

_The boy picked up her back and hand it to her. Angela took it and just then she laid her eyes on him. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his smile. It wasn't too shy or too cocky. It was just the kind of smile that stole her heart right away._

_"Are you okay?" The boy asked and she blushed immediately. _

_ "Yes, I just.. I mean... I..." Angela coughed. "I think I'm getting late for my first class here." _

_"Really? Me too." The boy looked at the small piece of paper in her hand and then up to her face again. "And I think we're getting late for the same class."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really." He chuckled. "I'm Arthur Petrelli by the way. I thought you should at least know my name, before you fall in love with me."_

_"Huh?" Angela frowned. "I'm not going to fall in love with you. I'm not into spoiled rich guys!" _

_"So I don't have any chance, huh?" Arthur started walking and she found herself following him. _

_"No, you don't have any chance with me, Mr. Petrelli." She muttered, but her cheeks got bright red._

_"Okay, but can at least know your name?" _

_"Angela... Shaw." Angela said and he chuckled again. _

_"Okay, Miss Shaw." He stopped in front of a big door. "I'm gonna marry you one day, you know?"_

_"Only in your dreams, Mr. Petrelli." Angela challenged him without even knowing. _

_Arthur opened the door and his eyes sparkled. "Oh, you will. It's our destiny!"_

Angela kept looking at her wedding ring. It was simpler than her other ones. Arthur was different when he had bought it to her. They got married few years later. She and Charles remained friends. Their love wasn't meant to be. She loved him of course, but not as much as she loved Arthur. They've had something strong, stronger than anything.

"Something like Claire and I have?" Peter's quiet voice made her shiver. Angela didn't answer. "I know it's not right mother." He sighed, but Angela didn't turn around to look at him. "I know it's make you feel ashamed and you think I'm disgrace for this family. You would even disowned me if Nathan was alive. But to your regret, I'm the last one who can save the family name, right?"

"No." She muttered. "Your son is."

"My son is going to have my blood, our blood." Peter insisted.

"Pure blood." Angela finally got off her place and turned around to face her son.

Peter was standing by the door, resting his back on the wall. His arms were folded on his chest and he was looking at her with narrowed eyes. He had seen her thoughts, she was sure. There was nothing she could hide from him right now and that was irritating her.

"Why are you so pissed off now?" Peter spoke quietly again. "If you didn't want me to meet Claire like this, you shouldn't have hiding her from the family. Maybe if she was here all the time... all of your dreams would've came true."

"I'm not so sure."

"Not everything is written in the stone, mother."

"This thing is." Angela frowned. "I've tried to keep her away from you! I've done my best to protect you, to protect you both!"

"Protecting us?"

"Yes!"

"What you've done was wrong, mother! It was a crime!" Peter walked to her slowly. "You haven't thought about us, you've thought about yourself!"

"Not true!"

"It's not?" Peter stopped on his mid way to her. "All of this years of lying? You faked a death of a baby! You hid her from her real family! Just because you were thinking that Meredith wasn't good enough for my brother! You did your bets to control his life! Mine too!"

"It wasn't my fault that you always make the wrong choices!" Angela hissed. "I only tried to fix your mistakes!"

"Who are you to decide!" Peter walked to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Who do you think you are to decide fates? You're only a human! Just like us!"

"Stop it, Peter!" Her voice was like ice. "Your further actions only proved me that I made the right choice!"

"You're crazy!" He shook her and then stepped back. "I fell in love with Claire! I fell in love with my niece and you still think you've made the right choice?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen! And that was your mistake, not mine."

"I didn't know who she was, damn it!"

"But when you found out it didn't stop you, right?"

"I couldn't stop... can't do that." Peter shook his head. "I need her... so I can breathe, mother."

Angela lowered her voice. "Then prepare to face your destiny, my son." Her eyes gazed the door and she nodded at the person, standing there.


	54. Chapter 54 Kay's vision

**A/N:_ New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!_**

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

* * *

_**Chapter 54 The vision**_

Kay could've hear the shot in her head. She looked around nervously. Nothing. Isaac's loft was empty. He just had finished his last picture and walked out for a walk. Zach was on a tour again. Nothing. Kay took a deep breath and shook her head. It was just her imagination... right? Nothing was about to happen. Nothing. Then the shot echoed again and she ran to the nearest window. Nothing again. It was a beautiful sunny day outside. She blinked and laughed nervously to herself. Then her look fell on Isaac's painting. The painting where Peter was lying on the floor in the mansion and he was all covered in blood. Her blood ran cold. Kay closed her eyes and the picture in her head was more clear now. Peter had taught her how to do it. He had told her to use her senses when she was unsure about something in her power. Kay listened to him now and she could see everything as if she was there.

She couldn't see the figure by the door, but she could hear the shooting. She could see Angela's face when all happened. She wasn't surprised. In fact, she just closed her eyes and turned her head to the side as if she didn't want to look at it. Kay let out a gasp. How Angela could do that to her own son? Was she that afraid of him? Was she..?

Kay opened her eyes quickly and swayed a bit. She shook her head again and decided what her next move is gonna be. She didn't want to do that, Claire was pregnanat after all. However, she had the right to know if something was wrong with Peter. Kay would want to know if something was wrong with Isaac. She closed her eyes again and teleported right in the middle of Peter and Claire's apartment.

She saw Claire right away. The young woman was sitting on the sofa and staring at the TV. Kay coughed, wasn't sure what she was about to do next. Claire looked at her in surprise. A person could say that with Peter around, she would get used to teleportation.

"Kay?" Kay could sense the fear in her voice. Damn! "What's wrong?" Claire got up the sofa.

"I have to talk to you." Kay took a step towards Claire.

"Peter?" Claire swayed a bit and Kay rushed to her. "What? Something happened?"

"I don't know if it was a vision or... something that happened already." Kay took Claire's hand. It was cool. "I saw him in the mansion."

"What?" Claire whispered. "He promissed me! He told me he's not going there!"

"Claire..."

"We have to go!" Claire scoffed and her eyes glowed. "If Peter is there, we have to find him! I won't let Angela hurt him again!"

"No!" Kay shook her head. "I'm going. You're staying here."

Claire frowned. "We're losing time here! I'm going, with or without you!"

"You're pregnant, Claire!"

"Are we still arguing here?" Claire tilted her head. Right now, she reminded to Kay the first time they have met. Claire was a strong woman with no fear. She had only one weakness in her life, her feelings for Peter. Kay already knew she wouldn't wing this argument.

"Just stay behind me." Kay sighed and teleported again, this time in the mansion.

Petrelli Mansion

It was quiet when they got there. Actually, the only sound as coming from the street. Kay looked around carefuly. She could feel Claire's presence behind her. At least for now, her friend was listening to her. That was something. Kay took another step, guided from her senses. She imagined Isaac's painting again. It looked like Peter was lying on the floor in the library. Kay walked to that direcction with Claire following her. Maybe it wasn't that late. Maybe they were here on time and...

"No!" Claire's scream echoed in the house and Kay stopped all of a sudden. Her friend had seen the picture before her. When she followed Claire's look, her blood ran cold. "No!" Claire screemed and ran to Peter's body, lying in the middle of the library.

Kay was surprised how fast Claire could run in her situation. She knelt when she reached to Peter and turned him around to see his face. He was pale, really pale. Kay couldn't bring herself to go there. Peter had shot in his chest. There was lot of blood around him. Claire took his head and lay it on her chest. The tears were falling from her eyes and she just stood there, shaking her head.

"This can't be happening! No! Can't be happening!" Claire repeated this words all the time. "I'm gonna kill her, I swear! I'm gonna kill that bitch now! What a mother... no! Please, Peter... please!" She caressed his face. "Please wake up, baby! Please! You can't leave me here! No! Damn you! Wake up!"

"Claire?" Kay put her shaking hand on Claire's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Claire hissed. "Try to think, damn it! I don't need your pity right now! I need your help!"

"We can't help him... Claire." Kay knelt close to her friend. "We're..."

"We can't!" Claire took a moment to look at Kay and her eyes were angry. "You can!"

"What?"

"Isaac told me."

"No!" Kay shook her head. "I can't do that... I'm not that strong..."

"Bullshit!" Claire scoffed. "You can and you will do it!"

"Claire."

"Now! Or I swear, I'm gonna blame you along with Angela for all this."

"What?"

"How would you feel if you were at my place? What if Isaac was here and I can help him, but I don't want to?"

"I can't help, Peter!" Kay frowned.

"Oh damn you!" Claire cursed. "You can, but you're afraid to do it!"

"What if something goes wrong, Claire?" Kay's voice was unsure. "Then what?"

"It can't be more wrong than this!" Claire reached out with her free hand and grabbed Kay's left arm. She put her friend's palm on Peter's chest. "Please... for me? If our friendship means something to you, then you can at least try!"

Kay opened her mouth to say something, but then closed them again. She sighed and closed her eyes with the clear thought that nothing was about to happen. That ability was something new to her. She didn't have enough time to practice it. Well, Claire was right after all. It was better to try than nothing.

She focused over Peter's heart and felt nice warmth running through her palm, reaching to his wound. Then something happened. She wasn't sure what exactly, but something happened. A sound. It was a sound of a beating heart. It was Peter's heart. Kay opened her eyes with surprise, just to see Peter's face. It was still, but then... he coughed.

"Peter!" Claire screamed.

Peter coughed again and his eyes opened. He looked at Claire. "What happened?" His voice was throaty.

"What the fuck I told you not to do?" Claire scoffed and Kay couldn't help, but roll her eyes. Her friend's mood had changed now when Peter was out of danger. "You're so stupid sometimes that I can't even... Duh! Help me up!" She ordered, but not before she could kiss him.

"Kay?" Peter looked at Isaac's girlfriend. "What are you doing here? And Claire! Claire? I told you not to..."

"You idiot!" Claire scoffed again when Peter helped her get up on her feet. "I'm pregnant and you're coming here? Here!"

"Oh... Someone shot me!" Peter blinked and looked around. "I have to find my mother."

"Give me a gun first!" Claire looked furious.

"You're going back home."

"I don't think so!" Claire hissed and grabbed his arm. "Oh, damn it! Not now!"

"Claire?" Kay's eyes widened.

"I'm in labor! Now!"


	55. Chapter 55 And now make it three

**A/N:_ New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!_**

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

* * *

_**Chapter 55 And now make it three**_

Peter was practically running after the stroller. The lights in the hospital passed like a dream over him, while his eyes didn't miss Claire's face. He felt like he's moving in slow motion. He felt like this was one of his dreams and right now, he really wanted that to be true. However, it wasn't. He was afraid of that moment during the whole time of Claire's pregnancy. He tried to be strong. He tried to be practical. He tried to be realist and even a doctor, because this was who he supposed to be. He couldn't reach to that moment though. The only real thing right now was Claire's face. She was in pain and he could feel that as if they were two souls in one body right now. She squeezed his hand and he trembled, but he still managed to follow the stroller while they were practically flying throughout the corridor. Why it had to be so white and shiny? Everything in the hospital was white and shiny. He was always wondered that. His eyes narrowed when another light flashed above him and he trembled. Claire squeezed his hand even tighter this time. He didn't tremble then. When he looked at her, there was a smile on his face. He knew how much she loved that smile. She had told him that so many times.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Petrelli," a strong hand lay on his chest and made him stop. He was forced to let go of Claire's hand and her pleading eyes were the last thing he saw before they could hide her behind a giant green flying door. "You have to wait here."

"What?" Peter clenched his fists and his eyes narrowed. The green in them became black.

"It's the hospital policy," the male doctor continued.

"I own the damn hospital!" Peter scoffed.

"I'm sorry!" The doctor said and tried to walk into the labor room, but Peter grabbed his arm and forced to look at him.

"You will let me in!" He said slowly, staring into the doctor's eyes. "There is no problem for me to be there. You can make an exception."

"Of course," the doctor looked as if he was in some kind of a trans.

"Say it!" Peter insisted.

"There is no problem. You can stay."

"That's better," Peter nodded and released the doctor's arm. He was just about to walk in, when a small hand rested on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw Kay standing there. "I had to do it," he simply said. "If you expect me to say I'm sorry, I won't."

"It's okay, Peter." Kay nodded. "I'll stay here and I'm not saying that you have to apologize."

"Just..," he sighed. "If you see my mother... don't let her in, okay? Don't let her anywhere near me or Claire. I don't think I can control right now."

"Okay," Kay nodded. "I'll do that and I also called Isaak and Zach. Don't worry, Peter! We're here."

"Thanks," he simply said and walked into the labour section of the hospital. His senses quickly led him to Claire's room.

It was funny how he could feel her now. Even if they weren't in the same room. He could feel where she was. They were that close and he couldn't stop from asking himself the question, what he would've done if he had stopped fighting for her? What would've happened if they just got separated? Claire's scream interrupted his thoughts and he rushed to her. She was quick to grab his hand again. Peter did something more. He sat on the bed, so she could lean on him. Claire didn't hesitate and when her hand rested on his shoulder, he planted a kiss over her messy blond hair. It was so wet right now and he trembled again when another contraction passed through her body.

"Sh-sh," he sang close to her ear. "We can get through this, okay? You and me."

Claire simply nodded, although a small cry escaped from her lips. Peter kissed her forehead and looked at the doctor. He was busy preparing everything for the labor. The room was full of people in white. Seriously! Why white? Why not pink or maybe green even? Or blue? And why he kept thinking in colors? Peter shivered when another contraction, stronger this time, made Claire scream.

"I can't," Claire said breathlessly.

"Of course you can," Peter tried to put some strength in his voice. "I know what's going on in your body right now," he whispered. "It's trying to heal, because this is how it works. But you have to let go, okay? You can heal later, Claire. Now you have to make sure that you'll stay focus and control everything."

"I can't," she almost cried and he wanted to cry with her, but he didn't let himself to do so.

"I believe in you, Claire!" His voice was calm. He was trying to make her feel calm as well. "I'm here, with you. If you don't know how to do it, let me help you."

"How?" Claire almost sobbed.

"I'll turn it off," Peter whispered in her ear, calling the Haitian power in his mind. That was the toughest thing he had ever done; eliminating Claire's power. He felt like he was living her defenseless, but he also knew that was the right thing to do. "It's okay now."

"Peter," Claire looked up at him, but before she was able to say something another contraction interrupted her and she screamed again.

"I'm sorry," his eyes were teary when he kissed her forehead again. His voice was uneven. "I'm so sorry, my love. You have to fight now, okay? Fight for me!"

Then everything happened too quickly and ten minutes later a baby cry echoed in the small room. Claire fell back on Peter's chest too tired to speak even. Her eyes were closed, but Peter knew that she was going to be okay. He let go of the Haitian's power and made sure that everything ran smoothly for Claire's ability. He put her carefully back on the bed and looked at the doctor and the nurses, taking care of his son. His cry was loud and clear and they confirmed that he was completely healthy. A small smile appeared on Peter lips and he looked back at Claire. She was still sleeping, but the nurses already started to take care of her.

"Do you want to hold your son, Mr. Petrelli?" One of the nurses asked him and he looked at her with confusion. "Don't worry, you won't drop him." She said with a smile and put the newborn baby in Peter's arms.

Then he felt something new, something that he had never felt before. It was so good, so overwhelming that brought tears in his eyes. That was his own flesh and blood. That was something pure in his life, something that he would protect in any cost. It was something that he and Claire had created. The small baby hands reached to touch his face and he leaned closer. When the small fingers touched his face, Peter smiled and that was the moment when his son stopped crying. He yawned and cooed instead. His eyes were still closed, but he knew that was normal.

"How are you going to call him?" Another nurse approached to him and he looked at her with confusion again. "Your son?"

"I..," he stammered and looked at the bed where Claire was. She was still sleeping. "I don't know. I want her to decide."

"Very well," the nurse nodded and took the baby from Peter's arms. "We have to take care of him now," she said and put a small bracelet on his son's wrist. It said: "Baby Petrelli". Simple and and clear. "Then we have to take care of your... wife?" She looked at him with hesitation, but he didn't deny it and she continued. "You can see her in 20 min in her new room, okay?"

"Okay," Peter nodded and took a deep breath, watching the nurses taking care of his son. Another smile appeared on his face. He and Claire were a true family now.


	56. Chapter 56 The next morning

**A/N:_ New Paire story from me. It's a little different from the others and I hope you like it as well. I also hope for reviews. They always make me feel better and inspired my muse fr more. Thanks to all who'll take their time and share their opinion with me. I'm gonna be grateful. Also - please, please let's make it clear once again. English is not my first language. The reason I'm going without beta here it's because I want to learn from my mistakes and get better. Thanks for your understanding and please let me know what you think of the story. Thank you!_**

**Story:_ Claire works as a stripper in a night club. Peter distance himself from his family and goes to see her. He inherits his father's fortune, but he's not happy. He's hunted from memories of the night he resorted his powers. Night, spent with Claire._**

**Few notes:_ It's AU Paire. Spoilers up to the "Brave New World", but without Claire's jump. Peter and Sylar are enemies. Claire is distant from her family, same as Peter. Isaac is alive. His girlfriend name is Kay (a fictional character, created by Valor95 - thanks for letting me use her); Zack is in New York and is Claire's and Isaac's roommate. Claire is working as a stripper in a night club. Peter can't forget the night he spent with her and goes to see her every night. How they reached to here - read and you're gonna find out. "winks"_**

**_Enjoy and review, please!_**

**_Loves, Arinna_**

* * *

_**Chapter 56 The next morning**_

She never felt better in her life than now. The first thing she could hear was the baby's cry. It sounded confused for a second or two. She wasn't even able to open her eyes. She still felt like she didn't want it to. Her inner self was telling her that it was not the right time. However, the baby's cry was telling her something else. Then… she heard his voice. It was so calm and soothing that made her lips curve in a smile. Peter was trying to sing a lullaby but it was terribly false. Still, that was the best sound she had ever heard in her life.

Claire opened her eyes slowly, just to see Peter standing there with his back facing her and his face turned to the window. It was morning, she was able to say that and it was sunny. Claire blinked once and then once again. Then she was fully awake. She didn't whisper a sound however. She didn't want to interrupt Peter's moment with his son. Now he was acting as if he wanted him his entire life, but only she knew that wasn't like that at the beginning. She was able to forgive him now though. A single look and she was able to forgive him for just about everything.

Then Peter turned around to look at her face. The baby's cry disappeared and their son started cooing instead. It was such a tender moment that Claire giggled. Peter smiled in return and in that moment he reminded her of the person she met in that hallway so many years ago. He looked so innocent back then. He didn't know what was about to happen with his life, their life. Maybe that was for the best. Claire sighed and reached out her hand to him.

Peter understood her even without words and sat on her bed, holding their son in his arms. Claire leaned her head on his shoulder, just staring at the little baby. Even in few hours, he looked like Peter. A sudden pride ran through her veins. Her boy was going to be just as handsome as his father. Claire reached out and touched his small hands. She didn't hurry to take him in her arms. Maybe she wasn't ready yet, or maybe she was happy just to savor this moment. Peter looked happy so that meant that she was happy as well.

The baby grabbed her index finger and held it tight. She was surprised how strong it was. Her eyes met Peter's and he only shrugged with a smile. He had felt it as well. She was happy and that meant that he was happy as well. Just now Claire realized how little they need to be happy. Then her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked her right away and his eyes stared at her filled with questions. "Are you okay? Do you want me to call somebody?"

"I was thinking of my life," Claire simply said and leaned her head on his shoulder again. "I've done so many mistakes and the only thing I should've done was just… I had to talk to you. I just… I wanted to call you so many times and it felt so wrong… for me, but it wasn't." Claire sighed. "Can you understand that, Peter? I was confused and angry. I was so proud that I preferred the life of a stripper than to be with the person who can make me truly happy. The only person that makes me truly happy."

"Claire," Peter only whispered but she shook her head.

"No, I know we've talked about this, but… Peter." She stopped for a moment and then continued. "I've hurt so many people, you know? I've hurt them just because I wasn't honest before my self. I wanted to run. I wanted to escape. But then… one very wise person told me that no matter how fast I run, I can't escape from my heart."

"Isaac?" Peter asked quietly and she nodded. "I thought he was in love with you."

"He was," Claire sighed. "He was but he knew that I wasn't in love with him. See, he let me use him… for awhile and he let me do it, just because he loved me that much. He could see that I couldn't love him the same way and he got tired eventually. Then… you know, we had that talk… and this is how all happened."

"Aha," Peter frowned and she looked at him with a smile.

"I can't believe that you're jealous even now!"

"I'm not!" He snapped and the baby gave a loud cry. "I'm sorry," he said looking at his son and Claire bit her lower lip not to smile.

"I think he wants his mommy now?" She sat up in the bed and Peter put their son in her arms. "There you go," she sang and with an instinct old as the world itself, opened her nightgown and started feeding her son for the first time in his life. "That feels… odd?" She looked at Peter.

"Odd?" Peter rose up his eyebrow.

"Just… odd," Claire shrugged carefully. "I've never thought I could do such thing, you know?"

"Aha," he nodded.

"Aha?" Claire imitated his voice.

"Aha," Peter repeated. He waited for few seconds and then looked at Claire. "My mother tried to take away our son while you were sleeping."

"What?" Claire stared in him with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry," Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulders carefully. "As you can see he is safe and secure."

"Why?" Claire asked quietly this time. "Tell me why?"

"I'm going to find out soon enough, because I'm getting tired of this!" Peter's jaw clenched. "I'm tired of that constant war with my own mother. You should thank Kay by the way. She's the one who stopped her."

"Okay," Claire nodded. "That'll be the first thing I'll do when I see her. I feel like she's done so much for us that… I really feel her as a part of our family, Peter."

"Shh now," Peter rubbed Claire's arm, trying to soothe her. His chin rested on the top of her head and he started at their son. "Everything's alright for the moment."

"I'll make sure that everything stays in that way," Claire smiled. "For Pete's sake."

"Pete?" Peter's voice sounded surprised.

"Peter Petrelli Junior," Claire leaned and touched her son's forehead with her soft lips. "But I'll call him Pete."


End file.
